Separados pero juntos
by florcita75
Summary: Con dos de los miembros en actividades separadas, Hyun Joong en un drama y Jung Min en un musical, los otros tres sacan un mini álbum 'Ur man'...pero el grupo no deja de ser un grupo...se siguen viendo, Jung Min en una relacion con Hyung Jun la cual no consigue que avance. Young saeng y KyuJong no se naiman a confesarse (MinJun y kyuSaeng)
1. Pequeños enojos

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 1

Pequeños enojos

-¿Por qué no abren?-decia impaciente llamando una vez más a la puerta-es la quinta vez que llamo y nada-dijo sacando su celular y buscando un numero en sus contactos.

-_'Hola'_-dijo la voz al otro lado.

-Kyu Jong hace diez minutos que estoy llamando a la puerta y nadie me atiende ¿Qué hacen que no me abren?-pregunto enojado.

_-'¿Jung Min?'_-pregunto Kyu al otro lado.

-¿Quién más?-pregunto.

-'_Pensé que hoy no vendrías'_-dijo Kyu.

-Le avise a Hyung Jun que hoy vendría-explico-ya ven a abrirme la puerta-pidió.

-'_Estoy yendo'-_dijo para luego colgar.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Kyu abrazo a Jung Min saludándolo.

-¿En que andaban que no me escuchaban?-pregunto Jung Min entrando.

-Lo siento Jung Min, es que Young Saeng está en su habitación con la música alta practicando otra vez sus coreografías de grupos femeninos-hizo una cara Kyu al decir aquello-Hyung Jun está en la suya jugando a los videos juegos con el volumen alto y yo estaba en la mía con los auriculares, lo siento no sabía que vendrías-se volvió a disculpar.

-Está bien…hace unos días que no venía a visitarlos-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo en el musical?-le pregunto Kyu mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

-Bien…no he tenido muchas dificultades en los ensayos ni nada-respondió con una sonrisa.

Jung Mi estaba en el musical, Hyun Joong grabando su drama y los otros tres promocionando su mini álbum 'Ur man', pero aun así Jung Min iba a visitarlos seguido y una que otras veces Hyun Joong también.

-Oh Jung Min-dijo con una sonrisa alegre Young Saeng saliendo de su habitación.

-Hola Young Saeng-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Has comido ya Jung Min?-pregunto Kyu.

-La verdad es que no, tengo hambre-respondió.

-Vente preparare algo-le dijo Kyu.

Ya los tres en la cocina Kyu cocinando y Young Saeng ayudándolo.

-¿Ya has saludado a Hyung Jun?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-No-respondió Jung Min-ni se acerco a saludarme-dijo con molestia por que el maknae aun no lo había saludado.

-Ve a su habitación de seguro no te escucho por el volumen de los videos juegos-dijo Young Saeng.

-Bien-dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación del maknae, cuando entro escucho el alto volumen del juego que estaba jugando el maknae, no se había dado cuenta de que Jung Min estaba a sus espaldas mirándolo con el seño fruncido, estaba demasiado entretenido.

Se acerco rápidamente y le desconecto todo.

-¿¡Que demonios haces!?-grito desesperado el maknae pero cayó al ver a Jung Min frente suyo con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-Jung Min-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Así es como me recibes luego de que no me ves en unos cuantos días?-pregunto enfadado-encima te olvidas de que hoy iba a venir y me dejas esperando como idiota por un maldito video juego-Hyung Jun sonrió.

-¿De nuevo te pones celoso de mis videos juegos?-pregunto divertido.

-No estoy celoso-aseguro Jung Min.

-Siempre te pones celos de mis videos juegos-recordó el maknae.

-Yo me hago un tiempo en mi ocupada agenda para venir a verte y tu prefieres a tus videos juegos-dijo con el seño fruncido y un puchero-no vendré mas a visitarte y que tus amados videos juegos te hagan compañía…de seguro ellos te abrazan y besan más bien que yo-dijo saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Otra vez se puso celoso-dijo en un suspiro el maknae.

Hace meses habían comenzado a salir, pero desde que su musical comenzó y las actividades de grupo también, se podían ver muy poco y Jung Min se enojaba demasiado al solo verlo dos segundos con los videos juegos, era como la sexta vez que se enojaba por lo mismo.

Salió tras él para que no se enoje más sabia que si Jung Min lo veía con él y no con los videos juegos s ele pasaría. Jung Min estaba en la cocina ya comiendo.

-Bueno yo estaré en mi habitación-decia Young Saeng.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kyu.

¿Qué?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Esta Jung Min aquí que hace unos días no lo vemos y tu ¿prefieres seguir con esas coreografías?-pregunto enfadado, Young Saeng últimamente estaba todo el día mirando a grupos femeninos y practicando las coreografías sin prestarle atención ni al maknae ni a él.

-No creo que a Jung Min le moleste-dijo Young Saeng.

-No se preocupen por Jung Min, el estará en mi habitación jugando videos juegos conmigo-aseguro el maknae sonriente.

-No quiero jugar videos juegos contigo, no soy un niño-dijo Jung Min aun comiendo.

Vamos hace tiempo no juegas conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice Hyung Jun, Jung Min sonrió comprendiendo.

-¿Vez?- no le molestara-dijo Young Saeng, Kyu hizo una mueca y se giro para lavar las cosas que utilizo al cocinar.

-¿Te has enojado?-pregunto Young Saeng, pero Kyu lo ignoro-vamos no te enojes-pidió Young Saeng.

-Ya vete a practicar tus coreografías-dijo saliendo de la cocina, Young Saeng solo se quedo en silencio, se revolvió el pelo y se fue a su habitación.

-Que hermosa reunión de amigos-comento Jung Min-unos los viene a visitar porque lo extraña y ellos se pelean…debería hacer como Hyun Joong que no viene tan seguido entonces si me extrañaran-se quejaba-tu si me extrañaste ¿cierto?-pregunto al maknae, este asintió-te conviene-dijo volviendo a comer.

Continuara…


	2. Luego del enojo

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 2

Luego del enojo

-Si te acercas de nuevo a esos videos juegos me voy-le aseguro Jung Min entrando a la habitación del maknae.

-Ni los mirare, lo prometo-dijo Hyung Jun con una sonrisa al ver los celos de Jung Min-mi atención será solo tuya-dijo sentándose junto a él en la cama mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sonrió al saber que tendría la atención del maknae solo para él, se acerco al rostro del maknae y tomo sus labios en un cariñoso beso, dulce y lento, saboreando los labios de Hyung Jun una vez más, siendo correspondido por el maknae.

Luego de unos segundos rompió el beso y acariciando la mejilla del maknae con una de sus manos, sin alejarse de este le susurro.

-Te extrañe, antes te podía besar todos los días…ahora es mucho si tan solo te veo más de tres veces a la semana-su tono de voz era bajo, cariñoso y relajador para el maknae, era de las pocas veces que Jung Min hablaba cariñosamente.

-Yo también te extrañe…además la última vez que nos vimos ni un beso me diste-se quejo el maknae.

-Eso es porque estaban los chicos y no tuvimos un momento a solas…pero ahora te puedo dar todos los besos que te debo-aseguro volviéndolo a besar ahora más profundamente, demostrándole cuanto lo había extrañado.

Aun con una mano en la mejilla del maknae la otra la coloco en la cintura de este acercándose más a él, haciendo más necesitado ese beso, introduciendo su lengua y comenzando a jugar con la de Hyung Jun.

Sintió las traviesas manos de Jung Min comenzando a acariciar toda su espalda y pecho, sus besos eran apasionados y profundos, sintió sus manos ahora en su cintura queriendo subir su camiseta, supo que debía detenerlo una vez más, puso sus manos en el pecho de Jung Min tratando de alejarlo.

-Mmmmmm-fue la respuesta de Jung Min sin querer soltar sus labios y comenzando a acariciar el pecho del maknae bajo la camiseta, volvió a hacer presión para alejarlo, Jung Min soltó sus labios y sin alejar o detener sus manos apoyo su cabeza ene l hombro de Jung Min.-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto tratando de calmar su respiración.

-Detente-pidió el maknae-están los chicos-explico, saco las manos dentro de la camiseta del maknae alejándolas de él, pero sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de este.

Siempre había una escusa, el maknae no quería ir más allá de besos, meses de relación y aun no avanzaban, siempre se contenía y obedecía al pedido del maknae 'detente', y el no criticaba, sabía que el maknae tenía miedo o tal vez no estaba seguro, pero respetaba su decisión y tiempos.

Volvió a sus labios una vez mas y siguió besándolo pero ahora de una manera dulce y tranquila, conteniéndose y tratando de que el calor en su cuerpo no aumente y su excitación no llegue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Aish-dijo por quinta vez dando una patada a la cama, siempre se equivocaba en el mismo paso y antes lo hacía perfectamente, pero ahora estaba desconcentrado y no podría aprenderse esa coreografía mientras este enojado consigo mismo por saber que hizo enfadar a Kyu, su mente estaba en eso, la cara de Kyu con el seño fruncido estaba en su mente y no salía, no le agradaba ni la mas mínima discusión con él.

Apago la música y salió de su habitación, fue a la cocina y no lo vio allí, se paro en el medio de la sala, sabía que estaba en su habitación, camino hacia ahí, pero se dio la vuelta y volvió a la sala, miro a todos lados y dio dos vueltas enteras alrededor de la sala pensando que hacer, decidido volvió a acercarse a la puerta de Kyu.

-¿Pero que se supone que le diré?-se pregunto-¿disculpas?, ¿Por qué está enojado?, pero ¿si no está enojado?-se preguntaba dudoso-mejor dejo las cosas así y se le pasara si lo está ¿cierto?-se pregunto-el no se enojaría-se dijo así mismo-pero si se enojo y no me disculpo se enojara mas-pensó.

Cansado de pensar sacudí su cabeza y decidido golpeo la puerta, con al manos a cada lado suyo mirando fijamente la puerta pensaba en que diría, abría y cerraba sus manso de los nervios, pero luego se dio cuenta de que pasaban los segundos y nada, Kyu no le abría, volvió a golpear y nada, lentamente abrió la puerta y miro dentro de la habitación todo en silencio y Kyu acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares, entro a la habitación y se acerco para ver si dormía pensó que si al no ver movimiento pero cuando se iba a voltear su voz lo detuvo.

-Si no abrí es porque no quiero hablarte, así que mejor ya vete-aun más nervioso se puso, Kyu abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama sacándose los auriculares-¿no estabas ocupado?-pregunto serio.

-¿Quieres que me vaya o que responda?-pregunto Young Saeng, Kyu solo desvió la mirada dando a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera, Young Saeng se acerco y se sentó-no puedo practicar si se que estas enojado-explico.

-No estoy enojado-aseguro.

-Sí que lo estas, no mientas-dijo Young Saeng.

-En verdad no lo estoy…solo que me molestas que estés todo el día con esas coreografías-confeso.

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio pensando en que en verdad estuvo un poco mal, ya que siempre dejaba solos a Kyu y el maknae para practicar esas coreografías.

-Comprendo tu enojo y yo también lo estaría…lo siento-se disculpo sinceramente.

-No estoy enojado…pero me hace sentir mejor que hayas dado cuenta-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya Jung Min!-escucharon el grito del maknae, un portazo y vieron al maknae entrar a la habitación corriendo-¡Kyu Jong ayúdame!-pidió subiendo a la cama de Kyu de un salto y escondiéndose tras él.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Tú también ayúdame-le pidió el maknae.

-Ya Hyung Jun vuelve-dijo Jung Min entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-pregunto Kyu.

-Solo estaba jugando-respondió Jung Min tranquilamente.

Continuara…


	3. ¿Tienes hambre?

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 3

¿Tienes hambre?

-¡No es cierto!-le aseguro el maknae a Kyu con un puchero-él no estaba jugando, mira-le dijo extendiendo su brazo frente a Kyu y Young Saeng.

-Pero…-dijo sorprendido Kyu al verlo, la piel blanca del maknae estaba roja.

-Jung Min si tenias más hambre me hubieras dicho y te preparaba algo mas, hay mucha comida-dijo Young Saeng.

-No tenias porque intentar comer al pobre niño-dijo Kyu, en el brazo del maknae se podía ver claramente la marca de los dientes de Jung Min, y varios moretones rojos, que era obvio que eran chupones.

-Solo…estaba jugando-dijo ruborizándose Jung Min-no tenias porque salir corriendo y pedir ayuda…mucho menos mostrar-dijo apenado.

-¿Y qué iba a hacer?-pregunto el maknae-no dejabas de morderme, pellizcarme y pegarme-se quejo.

-Solo estaba jugando- volvió a defenderse.

-Así no se juega Jung Min-lo reto Young Saeng como un niño pequeño.

-Mira como lo has dejado… ¿te duele mucho?-pregunto Kyu al maknae tomando el brazo para verlo bien.

-Si…eres un salvaje-lo reto el maknae a Jung Min.

-Ven…te curare-dijo Kyu.

-¡No!-dijo Jung Min-yo lo curare-tomo el brazo del maknae y lo saco de la habitación arrastrando.

-¡Ahhhhh! Duele Jung Min duele…suéltame-lloraba el maknae Jung Min había tomado el brazo mordido, pellizcado, golpeado y demás del maknae para sacarlo de allí.

-Ya-dijo Jung Min sentándolo en el sofá-no llores-le ordeno buscando las cosas para curarlo.

-No me toques-dijo el maknae alejando su brazo de Jung Min cuando este trato de curarlo.

-Solo querías que tengas un recuerdo mio si no nos vemos en un tiempo-le explico Jung Min.

-¿Te parece esto un buen recuerdo?-pregunto mostrando su brazo.

-Me parece que no me olvidaras cada vez que te duches o cambies…me recordaras de tan solo sentir el dolor o verlo-explico con una sonrisa, Hyung Jun frunció el seño-además eso te recordara que eres mio…por las dudas-seguía explicando Jung Min.

-Pudiste haberme dejado un recuerdo más agradable y menos doloroso-se quejo el maknae.

-Pero si no duele no soy yo…con eso ya no extrañaras nuestras peleas por un tiempo-seguía defendiéndose Jung min-ya déjame curarte-pidió.

-¿Yo puedo hacerte algo a ti para que me recuerdes y no me extrañes tanto?-le pregunto el maknae.

-Sabes que mi cuerpo es todo tuyo…puedes hacer con él lo que quieras-le aseguro Jung Min con una expresión demasiado pervertida que hizo sonrojar al maknae-pero tú nunca quieres hacerte cargo de él-dijo tomando el brazo del maknae y comenzando a curarlo.

-¿Puedo…hacerte un chupón?-pregunto el maknae con timidez, Jung Min sonrió sin mirarlo, con su atención en el brazo.

-¿Un chupo?-pregunto-¿Dónde?-siguió preguntando.

-¿Cómo 'donde'?-pregunto el maknae.

-Hay muchos lugares donde me puedes hacer un chupón-explico Jung Min aun en el brazo del maknae-en el cuello, en el hombro, en la espalda, en los brazos, en el pecho, en el abdomen, en la cintura…-sugería Jung Min.

-Ya…ya entendí…no tienes porque seguir-le aseguro el maknae colorado por la insinuación de Jung Min.

-Solo decia…en la cintura y un tanto más abajo…donde tú quieras-decia con una sonrisa, sabía que no lo haría, solo le gustaba verlo nervioso, su brazo temblaba en las manos de Jung Min que lo curaban-entonces ¿Dónde?-pregunto.

-Me gustaría en el cuello, pero no puedo-pensaba el maknae, mientras Jung Min soltaba su brazo.

-Puede ser en la cintura-dijo llevando sus manos a su cintura-o más abajo-volvió a decir-en el lugar que sea asegúrate que yo te recordare-le aseguro.

-En el hombro-susurro el maknae.

-En el hombro…bien-dijo sacándose su campera y luego su camiseta quedando con el pecho libre frete a un maknae asombrado-¿aquí?-pregunto Jung Min tocando su hombro derecho.

Hizo su cuello a un costado mostrando su cuello de una manera seductora, mientras tocaba su hombro, al maknae obviamente le atraía mas chupar su cuello que su hombro, pero no podía dejar una marca notoria, asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a Jung Min lentamente.

No podía creer que Hyung Jun haga algo más que besarlo, apenas si lo tocaba al besarse y ahora esto, su interior estaba feliz por dar un mínimo paso, si a eso se le podía llamar paso.

Sintió los labios del maknae en su cuello y un leve beso en el, que fue seguido de otros pequeños besos hasta llegar hasta el hombro el cual beso y luego chupo dejando una muy notoria marca allí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Pobre Hyung Jun-dijo Kyu al ver como Jung Min se lo llevaba, hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Quieres ver un drama?-le pregunto Young Saeng luego de pensarlo mucho.

-¿Un drama?-pregunto Kyu.

-Sí, podemos buscar uno corto y entretenido-dijo el príncipe.

-Claro, pero si prefieres seguir…-decia Kyu pero fue interrumpido.

-Si vemos un drama no tendré intenciones ni de escucharlas-le aseguro, Kyu sonrió y asintió-lo único que me faltaba, que te pongas celoso de la música que escucho y bailo-bromeo dando u suspiro, Kyu rio, aunque él lo diga bromeando, en verdad se había puesto algo celoso.

-¿Vamos al sofá?-pregunto Kyu con una sonrisa tomando su laptop, Young Saeng asintió y salieron.

Lo que vieron al llegar a la sala los sorprendió, los dejo mudo.

Jung Min con el pecho descubierto, la cabeza hacia tras, sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en su labios y el maknae prendido a su hombro succionándolo salvajemente.

-¿Hyung Jun se esta vengando de Jung Min?-pregunto Kyu.

-¿Tú crees que eso es desagradable para Jung Min?-pregunto y Kyu negó, la cara de Jung Min mostraba más placer ante la acción que molestia o enojo.

-El debe creer que le desagrada-dijo Young Saeng.

-No creo que en este momento piense en algo más que la piel de Jung Min-dijo Kyu.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo en mi habitación?-pregunto el príncipe.

-¿Y si los ponemos incómodos?-dijo Kyu con una sonrisa divertida, Young Saeng sonrió también comprendiéndolo.

Vieron como el maknae con la vista baja se alejaba de Jung min, sonrojado.

-Hyung Jun hay ramen si tienes hambre-le dijo Young Saeng mientras se acercaban junto con Kyu.

Jung Min volteo rápidamente y al verlos tomo su camiseta para ponérsela pero los nervios y la rapidez hacían que tarde más de lo normal a causa de la torpeza que le provocaba lo apenado que estaba de que lo hayan visto.

-Tranquilo Jung Min, más de lo que vimos ya no veremos-dijo Kyu.

-Cállate-ordeno Jung Min fingiendo enfado, pero sus mejillas delataban que solo estaba avergonzado, junto con su mirada que no levantaba.

-Niños-dijo Young Saeng tirándose en el sofá junto a Kyu comenzando a buscar algo que ver.

-Bueno yo me despido-anuncio Jung Min aun avergonzado y nervioso.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto con un puchero el maknae.

-Se me hace tarde-explico-tratare de volver pronto-Kyu y Young Saeng le sonrieron-espero verlos en estos días en primera fila para verme-dijo sonriendo.

-No gastare mi dinero para verte otra vez, ya fui cinco veces-dijo el maknae.

-Y iras una sexta y séptima vez a verme, vale más gastar mi dinero en mi que en tus videos juegos-el maknae rio ante lo dicho por Jung in.

-No lo hare…ven tu a verme que es gratis-dijo Hyung Jun.

-¿Así que no iras?-pregunto Jung Min el maknae asintió.

-Eso dices ahora pero luego saldrás corriendo-dijo Young Saeng.

-Lo mismo nos dijo la ultima vez, nos descuidamos y el maknae del grupo ya no estaba por ningún lado-dijo Kyu.

-Salió corriendo tras su caballo-dijo Young Saeng, ambos se ruborizaron mientras Kyu y el príncipe seguían buscando con una sonrisa al verlos sonrojados.

-Yo me tengo que ir…adiós-dijo saliendo corriendo del apartamento.

-Creo que nos pasamos-dijo Kyu.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto el príncipe.

-Salió corriendo de aquí-dijo Kyu.

-La próxima le daremos privacidad-dijo riendo el príncipe.

-¿De qué habrán?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-De nada-respondieron ambos dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto luego de unos segundos al verlos concentrados en la laptop, pego un salto y se sentó junto a ellos.

Continuara…


	4. Mis sentimientos

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 4

Mis sentimientos

Estaba parado frente al espejo, con solo una toalla en su cintura y mirando con una sonrisa ese chupón que le hizo Hyung Jun, paso su mano sobre el hombro con ese notorio chupón, sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a causa de los pensamientos pervertidos que le cruzaron la mente.

-Aun sigue siendo un niño-dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a buscar que ponerse-a m no me muestra nada pero bien que para las fotos del mini álbum salió casi desnudo, ahí no tubo pena-dijo soltando una carcajada que escondía frustración por la situación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me iré a dormí-dijo el maknae estirando los brazos apenas entraron al apartamento.

-¿No iras a ver Jung Min?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-No, estoy cansado ¿ustedes irán?-pregunto, tanto Kyu como Young Saeng negaron-estaré durmiendo un rato-dijo yendo a su habitación.

-¿Quieres ver otro capítulo del drama?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Claro-respondió Kyu-pero primero me iré a cambiar-le dijo.

-Está bien…yo iré a buscar la laptop y te espero aquí-le dijo señalando la sala Young Saeng.

-Bien, ya vuelvo-dijo entrando a su habitación.

Camino a su habitación y busco la laptop, al encontrarla volvió a la sala, estaba por sentarse cuando escucho su celular sonar, era Hyun Joong, lo atendió.

-Hola Hyun Joong-saludo alegre.

-_Hola Young Saeng ¿estás ocupado?-_pregunto.

-No, ya terminamos las actividades ¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-_¿Quieres ir a beber?_-hace tiempo no se veían a causa de que Hyun Joong no tenía tiempo por las grabaciones de el drama.

-Bien-acepto de inmediato, sabía que su amigo no tenia mucho tiempo y si pedía ir a beber es porque se le presentaron problemas y necesitaba hablar, consejos y decir 'beber' era la manera de pedirlos.

Colgó luego de acordar un lugar y hora, guardo su celular y vio la laptop aun en su mano, recordó a Kyu y que debía avisarle que ahora no podría ver el drama, en verdad quería pasar un rato agradable junto a Kyu, pero no podía dejar a Hyun Joong solo cuando pidió su ayuda y teniendo en cuenta que hace tiempo no lo vería, sus planes con Kyu podían pasarse para cualquier otro día.

-Ya estoy ¿aun no abriste ni la laptop?-pregunto Kyu con una sonrisa, Young Saeng miro a Kyu, la laptop y a Kyu otra vez.

-Los siento-se disculpo con pena-pero tengo que salir-explico, Kyu hizo una cara de decepción-pero mañana lo seguimos viendo ¿sí?-Kyu puso una sonrisa fingida ante lo situación, le dolía que haya hecho planes en menos de cinco minutos olvidando los que tenia con él.

-Está bien, no te preocupes…ve a donde tengas que ir…otro día lo veremos-trato de sonreír, pero le era muy difícil.

-En verdad lo siento pero es que…-iba a decir, explicar la situación que Hyun Joong lo necesitaba, pero Kyu lo interrumpió.

-Esta bien, no importa…ve, yo descansare un poco para estar mañana bien y no sentirme cansado-se giro y se fue a su habitación, tampoco podía enojarse, si Young Saeng saldría no podía enojarse, tampoco lo obligaría a quedarse en sus tiempo libres encerrado si tenía la posibilidad de salir en algún acita o algo.

Eso siempre le dolía, verlo con chicas y saber que lo suyo era solo amistad, pero lo acepto hace tiempo y se conformaba con esa amistad, tan solo le dolía que desde hace algún tiempo esa amistad comenzó a distanciarse y ellos casi ni pasaban tiempo juntos, Young Saeng siempre salía o practicaba sus coreografías de grupos femeninos. Antes le prestaba más atención, a cada momento estaba hablando con él y se preocupaba y ahora sentía que ya no le importaba, o sentía muy lejos de él y eso oprimía su pecho hasta hacerlo doler.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba esperando a Hyun Joong en el bar que acordaron, había llegado un tanto temprano, en este momento, luego de ver la cara de decepción de Kyu, se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, antes de que llegue Hyun Joong ya había comenzado a beber. Es que tarde se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía y quería ocultar evitándolo y alejándose, para cuando sus sentimientos crecieron tanto que salieron por si solo ya era tarde y estaba bastante lejos de Kyu, su relación era algo fría y no tan cálida y amigable como antes, últimamente Kyu estaba sensible y se enojaba con facilidad ante sus acciones, pero no sabía del todo que hacer al sentí tanto y estar tan alejado, y cuando ve que puede pasar tiempo con el tranquilamente como antes termina decepcionándolo y el de tan bueno que es no mostro ni dijo lo dolido que se sintió ante su cancelación.

-Soy un idiota en el amor-se dijo así mismo terminando de beber su segundo trago y pidiendo mas.

Le costó darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y luego aceptarlos, pero ahora ya no se lo podía negar, lo amaba y lo único que conseguía era alejarlo.

Recordaba hace tiempo cuando Kyu buscaba de su compañía una y otra vez y el la rechazaba, se alejaba y decia estar ocupado por no aceptar lo que sentía, Hace tiempo se dio cuenta de que eso ya no ocurría, hace tiempo su pecho se encogió al verlo tan alejado y extrañar tan enormemente a es apersona que alejo a Kyu Jong, que ahora raras veces pedía de su compañía ye era razonable.

-¿Y a has comenzado si mi?-pregunto Hyun Joong al llegar y encontrar a su amigo bebiendo.

-Lo siento, es que llegue temprano y bueno…-explico con una sonrisa.

Hyun Joong también pidió un trago y comenzaron a beber mientras conversaban y Hyun Joong le comentaba de lo dificultoso que s ele hacia grabar algunas escenas por las expresiones que debía hacer, de cuanto los extrañaba, lo solo que se sentía en muchas ocasiones y tantos otros problemas que se le presentaron, Young Saeng como siempre trato de aconsejarlo y tranquilizarlo, darle animo y palabras que le sirvieran y le dieran fuerza para seguir, terminar aquel drama y así volver pronto al grupo, hacerle saber que aunque no se vean seguido ellos no se olvidaban, lo extrañaban, esperaban y apoyaban.

Hyun Joong también pregunto cómo les estaba yendo a ellos y Jung Mn, Young Saeng le hablo tanto de Hyung Jun y de Jung Min pero esquivo un tanto hablar de Kyu, Hyun Joong lo noto y no siguió preguntando al verlo un tanto mal y si no le contaba por si solo lo que sucedía es que primero necesitaba pensar.

El momento había llegado y se tenían que despedir, estaba un poco pasados de copas, pero aun podían caminar y tomarse un taxi para llegar.

-Ve a visitarnos-le ordeno Young Saeng.

-Lo hare cuando tenga un tiempo-le dijo Hyun Joong parando un taxi-espero que tú te hayas dado cuanta ya de tus sentimientos y no sigas alejando a Kyu Jong-con eso se subió al taxi y se fue.

No estaba tan bien como para darse cuenta en ese momento de lo que significaba que Hyun Joong sepa de sus sentimientos hacia Kyu así que solo hizo una mueca al recordar la situación con Kyu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya estaba bastante avanzada la noche cuando el maknae comenzó a despertar, moviéndose de un lado para otro en su cama. Despertó de apoco y abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama pensando por unos segundos.

-Otra vez el mismo sueño-dijo con un pechero-es la tercera vez-dijo destapándose y mirando su entrepierna-y como las anteriores esta también me trajo una erección-dijo revolviendo su cabello.

Si pudiera cumpliría ese sueño, no era muy difícil cumplirlo teniendo en cuanta que Jung Min y sus manos traviesas acompañados de su besos apasionados eran los causantes de esos sueños húmedos y erecciones, pero sí lo era si tenía en cuanta su miedo y nula experiencia ene l tema, tampoco era que sabía demasiado, una que otra veces como todo adolecente, cuando lo era, le surgía la curiosidad y vio algunos videos, pero de eso ya había pasado un tiempo y tampoco sabía del todo que hacer en unas situación así, cuando Jung min quería comenzar y él lo alejaba.

-De seguro el ya tiene bastante experiencia y no quiero verme como un niño inocente y puro frente a él-dijo caminando al baño para tomar una ducha fría-tampoco puedo pararlo por siempre, se cansara y comenzara a dudar de si lo quiero, además no es como si yo no quisiera, quiero pero…no sé cómo-seguía murmurando mientras ingresaba al baño.

Al terminar y estar más relajado volvió a su habitación y tomo su laptop, juagando en ella un anuncio se cruzo y su vista se ilumino '_¿debería?_' se pregunto, en su estomago un nudo se emoción y ansiedad se formo, en verdad quería y no se sentía como si fuera malo, hizo clic en aquel anuncio y espero a que aquella ventana, que lo llevaba al 'aprendizaje sexual', se abra.

Tal vez así el miedo se vaya y la confianza de poder aparezca.

Continuara…


	5. En la mañana

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 5

En la mañana

Sintió una luz posarse en sus ojos, desvió su mirada de la pantalla y vio que el sol estaba saliendo, se sorprendió.

Había pasado toda la madrugada viendo aquellos videos con auriculares, ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces se había tocado, mientras lo veía, pensando en Jung Min. La verdad es que había aprendido mucho, muchas dudas se habían sacado y entendía varias cosas.

Alejo la mano de su miembro metiéndolo nuevamente en su bóxer al terminar y le dio pause al video alejando la laptop de él, por el momento no podía seguir viendo aunque quisiera, pronto comenzarían sus actividades.

Debía darse una larga ducha, o Kyu Y Young Saeng se darían cuenta de lo que estuvo haciendo de tan solo acercarse a él con el olor que tenia. Nunca creyó poder pasar toda una madrugada viendo y haciendo aquello, pero en el momento que comenzó no pudo parar y quería más. Se sentía pervertido pero totalmente animado, se sentía bien y alegre, quería ver más, pero por el momento tenia responsabilidades.

Termino de ducharse y al salir del baño escucho ruidos en la cocina, se dirigió allí y vio Young Saeng tomando una pastilla y pasándola con agua.

-¿Resaca?-pregunto al reconocer esa pastilla, Young Saeng asintió, le dio una sonrisa y se fue a vestir.

Al terminar y volver a la cocina se encontró con Kyu solo allí preparando el desayuno.

-Buen día-lo saludo.

-Buen día-lo saludo Kyu-Hyung Jun-lo llamo Kyu luego de unos segundos-¿quieres un consejo?-le pregunto.

-¿Un consejo?-pregunto el maknae, Kyu asintió.

-Si a tanto quieres y necesitas…estoy seguro que él no se negara y que lo ansia…así que la próxima no lo detengas y no terminaras como anoche-le dijo serio Kyu.

-¿Cómo anche?-pregunto el maknae.

-Mejor dicho como esta madrugada-corrigió.

-¿Madrugada?-un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del maknae.

-¿Otro consejo?-pregunto-intenta gemir menos la próxima así no me despiertas…o tapate la boca-se puso colorado al darse cuenta de que Kyu lo escucho-no sé cómo te puedes excitar solo-dio un suspiro al entender que no sabía que estuvo viendo-tarta de no gemir así cuando estés con él, no creo que a Jung Min le agrade que todo mundos e entere de lo que hacen-los nervios le volvieron a subir, el no recordaba haber gemido el nombre de Jung Min, ¿Cómo es que Kyu lo sabía?

-¿Qué dices Kyu Jong?-pregunto nervioso-yo no…-trataba de negarlo.

-No tienes que mentirme a mí, lo se hace tiempo-le aseguro con una sonrisa que tranquilizo al maknae.

-¿Tanto se nota?-pregunto.

-Algo, Jung Min no se contiene demasiado que digamos cuando te tiene cerca…no pasan cinco minutos que sus manos ya están tocándote por detrás 'disimuladamente'-dijo riendo, muchas veces vio como Jung Min hablaba con ellos y al mismo tiempo una de sus manos paseaba por detrás del maknae acariciando y tocando muchas veces de mas, entrando en la ropa del maknae.

-No sé cómo pararlo-explico el maknae.

-No tienes porque pararlo si tu también quieres-dijo Kyu.

-Es que…tengo miedo-explico.

-¿Miedo de qué?-pregunto Kyu, pero el maknae no contesto, Young Saeng entraba a la cocina.

-¿Aun estas con la resaca?-le pregunto el maknae, Young Saeng asintió.

-Creo que bebí demasiado-dijo sentándose y viendo a Kyu, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.

-¿Bebiste?, ¿estuviste bebiendo?-pregunto Kyu.

-Solo unas copas-respondió Young Saeng.

-¿Con quién saliste esta vez?-pegunto el maknae.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-¿Con que chica y de que grupo saliste esta vez?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto Young Saeng en un grito-¡no Salí con ninguna chica!-respondió en un grito, no quera que Kyu pensara aun peor-Salí con una migo que está mal-explico.

Vio como Kyu bajaba la mirada y seguía en lo suyo, suspiro.

De pronto el celular dl maknae sonó.

-Ya vuelvo-dijo saliendo de la cocina para hablar, si Jung Min lo llamaba desde temprano no era para una conversación que podía atender frente a otras personas.

-Kyu Jong-llamo Young Saeng al ver el momento perfecto para hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto tranquilamente.

-Al terminar las actividades de hoy ¿quieres seguir viendo el drama?-pregunto con miedo de ser rechazado.

-No lo sé-respondió-no tengo ganas de mirar nada hoy-su cara no tenía mucha expresión, mientras que la de Young Saeng demostraba dolor y arrepentimiento, era obvio que se negaría si anoche se lo propuso y luego lo cancelo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Qué sucede Jung Min?-pregunto le maknae atendiéndolo.

-_¿Así me saludas?_-pregunto Jung Min fingiendo enfado.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te salude?-pregunto.

-_De una manera más agradable…ya déjalo… ¿en dónde te metiste anoche?_-pregunto.

-¿Cómo 'donde me metí'?-pregunto el maknae.

-_Creí haberte dejado claro que me tenías que venir a ver_-le recordó.

-Creí haberte dejado claro que no gastaría mi dinero en ti-le recordó ahora el maknae.

-_¿Así que así te comportaras desde ahora?_-pregunto Jung Min.

-Comportarme ¿Cómo?-pregunto el maknae.

-_¿Crees que te dije que vinieras más seguido solo por un capricho?-_pregunto Jung Min.

-¿Y por que más lo harías?-pregunto el maknae.

-_¡Claro que no! No es por un capricho, si te dije que vinieras es porque en verdad te extraño mucho y quería verte más seguido…y sabes bien que yo iría si pudiera, pero no puedo y al aparecer a ti no te interesa-_luego de eso colgó, no quería decir más y luego arrepentirse.

-Otra vez se enojo-dijo el maknae frustrado, pensó por nos segundos luego le envío un mensaje.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No entendía ¿tanto le molestaba que lo toque un poco? No era su culpa, el tenia ciertas necesidades que Hyung Jun le provocaba y ni siquiera tocarlo podía y pocas veces lo podía besar como a él le gusta, entendía los tiempos del maknae pero que ya ni siquiera lo dejara verlo sobrepasaba su paciencia.

"_Prometo ir a verte mañana, estaré en primera fila y me quedare un rato contigo luego de la presentación"_

Fue el mensaje que le envío el maknae para que no se enoje, el enojo se fue, pero la sensación de que al maknae le desagradaba verlo y sentir sus caricias no, no quería ser una molestia para Hyung Jun ni incomodarlo demasiado, pero aunque aceptara sus tiempos y bromeara con que él era un niño, sabía bien que Hyung Jun no era un niño y también tenía necesidades, sabía que probablemente antes de que su relación comience el maknae ya estuvo con otra persona, nada se lo aseguraba, pero lo sospechaba, entonces ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? O ¿él era el que iba demasiado rápido en la relación?

-Tal vez deba dejar de rogar por su atención a cada momento o así solo se cansara…y no quiero perderlo-susurro antes de comenzar con su día.

Continuara…


	6. Una dolorosa decision

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 6

Una dolorosa decisión

La noche había llegado y ellos hace un rato ya estaban en el apartamento, luego de haber acabado con sus actividades.

Hyung Jun estaba medio recostado en el sofá mirando el techo, tenía la enorme necesidad de salir corriendo a su habitación y seguir mirando lo que dejo en pause esa madrugada, pero al mismo tiempo, luego de mucho pensarlo, sentía pena de ver aquello y masturbarse pensando en Jung Min, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero la idea de que ambos miembros lo escuchen esta vez, no le agradaba.

-¿Iras a ver a Jung Min hoy?-pregunto Kyu sentándose a su lado.

-No, le dije que iría mañana-le respondió aun mirando al techo.

Kyu prendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar canales.

-No hay nada bueno-comento desanimado y aburrido.

-¿Por qué no dejas algún drama?-pegunto sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-Son aburridos los que están pasando…además no los entendería si están a la mitad-respondió Kyu, unos ojos se posaron en el prestando atención en aquella respuesta que le causo una sonrisa al darle una idea.

-¡Ya no lo soporto!-grito luego de unos segundos el maknae bajando su mirada y revolviéndose el cabello-yo seguiré viendo-afirmo corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kyu a la nada mirando la puerta del maknae cerrarse-¿y a este que le paso?-se pregunto.

De otra de las habitaciones salía Young Saeng con su laptop en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro, una alegre y mocionada, Kyu se giro al verlo, sin expresión volviendo al frente.

-¡Kyu Jong!-grito alegre sentándose en el sofá junto a él terminemos de ver el drama ¿sí?-pregunto anima con los ojos brillosos de emoción y esperanzas de estar un momento con él.

-No tengo ganas de mirar nada-respondió Kyu.

-No me mientas-dijo Young Saeng dejando atrás su sonrisa-escuche cuando le decías Hyung Jun que querías mirar algo y no encontrabas nada bueno…miremos el drama ¿sí?-una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios esperando un 'si'.

Frustrado de tanto aburrimiento asintió con la cabeza a la propuesta de Young Saeng.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Con una almohada sobre sus piernas y la laptop sobre esta, saco el pause de aquel video, se puso sus auriculares y continuo viendo el video que dejo esa mañana.

El video a cada segundo que avanzaba se volvía mas pervertido y sucio, haciendo brillar los ojos del maknae ante lo que veía, que era todo nuevo para él, posiciones desconocidas, movimientos que provocaban sensaciones y deseos que anteriormente los sintió levemente y no tan intensa y necesitadamente, Jung Min provocaba todo aquello a su cuerpo, pero al no saber extintamente que provocaba no era tan enorme, ahora al ver aquello esas sensaciones y la idea de que Jung Min y el estén en esas situaciones subía sus hormonas a los más alto, lo excitaba y llenaba de deseo y necesidades. Era este el momento en el que comprendía aun mas a Jung Min, sus manos traviesas y sus besos apasionados, comprendía las necesidades que causaba en Jung Min y se sentía apenado de dejarlo tan necesitado, de no haberlo atendido como él esperaba, necesitaba, como se lo merecía por tanto amor que le brindaba y tanta paciencia que tenia ante sus miedos.

Sabía muy bien que pararlo siempre estaba mal, ninguno de los dos era un niño y Jung Min tenia más necesidades que el al no ser virgen, porque esos besos y esas mano se lo confirmaron, Jung Min no era virgen, pero el sí y tenía sus miedos y dudas, las cuales intentaba sacarse, ya que también tenía necesidades que no reconocía, no sabia exactamente que le provocaba o quería de Jung Min en esos momentos, pero ahora estaba entendiendo todo aquello.

Al ver aquellos dos personajes, que no eran más que dos hombre, están en esa situación que lo excitaba tanto y le abría las puertas de su imaginación y pensar que aquellos hombres dándose placer entre si eran Jung Min y él, su miembro comenzó a despertar gritando por ser atendido, sus mejillas estaba coloradas, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello a causa del calor que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, podía sentir esos latidos, en su estomago una sensación rara comenzó a formarse, no sabía a qué se debía. Necesitado, con su miembro adolorido y sin resistirse una vez más, paso su mano bajo la almohada buscando su miembro, metió su mano dentro sacando su pene y comenzando lentamente a masturbarse, dejando a un lado la laptop, comenzó a gemir, dejando se llevar por el placer, cerrando sus ojos y teniendo en su mente a Jung Min, imaginando que aquel placer se lo provocaba él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jung Min estaba cansado de la situación, un mensaje, un mínimo mensaje que le envió, no hizo detener el enojo que le vino al darse cuenta que solo se lo envió para que no se enoje, luego de mucho pensarlo llego a esa conclusión.

Dolía esa sensación de abandono que comenzaba a sentir desde que no podían verse, dolía la sensación de alejamiento, indiferencia, dolía sentir que el maknae ya no lo quería, necesitaba y extrañaba como antes, dolía, luego de tanto que les costó confesarse y admitir estar loco de amor por el otro, que ahora todo este acabando, por que así lo comenzaba a sentir y ver el, que todo entre Hyung Jun y el se estaba acabando.

Había decidido dejar de insistir y rogar por la atención de Hyung Jun, había decidido no tocarlo más de lo debido.

No sabía si Hyung Jun era o no virgen, pero a pesar de que lo fuera o no, le dolía que lo aparte, el que si era virgen, necesitaba de las atenciones de Hyung Jun y se negaba a creer que el no necesitara de esas atenciones si en verdad lo amaba, si lo amaba lo necesitaría, lo desearía, y no sentía eso en el maknae, no veía excitación en el, solo veía vergüenza, sonrojos, nervios, pero nada que fuera excitación como la que él sentía, ninguna necesidad de tocar o se tocado, entonces ¿debería creer que Hyung Jun no lo ama y por eso lo rechaza? No encontraba otra solución, Hyung Jun a pesar de ser el maknae ya no era un niño, era un hombre, que anteriormente fue adolecente, no era un niño, y tenía necesidades, pero por lo visto el no le provocaba ninguna de ellas.

Mañana cuando Hyung Jun vaya a verlo y se quede ese rato que prometió con él, tendría muchas respuesta que dar.

-¡No!-se grito sentado en la cama de aquella habitación a oscuras, de aquel apartamento solitario-yo no quiero que termine todo, yo no quiero perderlo….pero no seguiré rogando por ti, no puedo…y eso me lleva a dejarte…y terminar con esto-allí estaba decidido, en ese momento lo termino de decidir-mañana terminara todo-no soportaba aquellos dolorosos sentimientos que estaban dentro suyo, recazo, abandono y mas se instalaron en él cuando la duda llego y el gran orgullo de Park Jung Min había sido herido al ser tantas veces rechazado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Vemos otro capítulo?-pregunto Young Saeng a Kyu.

-Claro-respondió con una sonrisa Kyu, la situación parecía estar menos tensa, el ambiente más animado y amigable.

Luego de una hora juntos, tranquilos, en silencio, relajados y disfrutando de aquel drama y la compañía algunos enojos se habían desvanecidos.

En el momento que Young Saeng hizo clic en el próximo capítulo, su celular o no, un mensaje llego, lo leyó.

"_Mañana tengo el día libre, iré a visitarlos_"-Hyun Joong.

-Si debes salir está bien-dijo Kyu temeroso.

-Para nada…solo es Hyun Joong…dice que mañana estará libre y viene a visitarnos-explico sonriendo-¿seguimos?-pregunto con una sonrisa, Kyu dándole una tierna sonrisa asintió.

Continuara…


	7. Terminemos

"Separados pero Juntos"

Capitulo 7

Terminemos

-¿Iras hoy a ver a Jung Min?-pregunto Kyu mientras los tres desayunaban.

-Sí, ya que tenemos el día libre iré esta noche a verlo-respondió el maknae.

-Hyun Joong dijo que hoy vendría-comento de pronto Young Saeng.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el maknae sorprendido y emocionado, Young Saeng asintió-hace tiempo no lo veo, que bueno que vendrá-dijo feliz-estaré en mi habitación-dijo levantándose.

-Últimamente has estado mucho tiempo encerrado en tu habitación... ¿qué tanto haces?-pregunto Young Saeng intrigado.

-Ya que tengo una propia la aprovecho-respondió el maknae.

-Acaso ¿hay algo que antes por compartir la habitación no podías hacer y ahora si?-pregunto Kyu con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que no-afirmo de inmediato Hyung Jun sonrojado-solo…solo es que estoy jugando un nuevo video juego que me gusta mucho…eso…es todo-contesto nervioso y salió corriendo de allí.

La verdad era que si, veía videos porno, se masturbaba y gemía en medio de sus fantasías con Jung Min, pero los miembros no tenían porque saberlo. Disfrutaba mucho de ver esos videos, pero el deseo lo recorría por dentro, quería intentar todo aquello con Jung Min, con la experiencia que de seguro Jung Min debería tener estaba seguro que recibiría tanto placer como ve en esos video las personas tienen. La idea de tener a Jung Min arriba suyo, sentir su cuerpo, sus caricias y al mismo tiempo acariciarlo, besarlo, escucharlo gemir su nombre le agradaba demasiado.

Esa misma noche quería experimentar todas esas sensaciones, quería tener una noche de pasión con Jung Min, la primera para él, la primera entre ellos, estaba emocionado por ello y sabia que Jung min estaría feliz de ver como el continua y no para sus besos y caricias sino que encima participaría en ellas.

Pero aun así no podía contener la ansiedad de continuar con esos videos, comenzó a buscar uno más el cual ver, al encontrarlo y acomodarse para mirarlo, escucho su celular sonar.

"_Estoy en la puerta ven a abrirme…tenemos que hablar"-_Jung Min.

-¿Aquí, ahora?, ¿Hablar?-se pregunto el maknae-¿de qué?-salió de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con Jung Min de pie, serio, sus ojos fijos en el, esa mirada le daba miedo, su sonrisa alegre con la que siempre le daba al verse no la tenía ¿y el abrazo?, ¿beso?, ¿nada? Eran pocas, y solo porque estaba enojado, cuando Jung min no lo abrazaba y besaba al verlo si estaban solos…"_claro, están los miembros en el apartamento_" es lo que le dijo su mente tranquilizándolo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto a un serio Jung Min.

-Claro-el maknae se hizo a un lado y miro hacia todo el apartamento-los chicos están en su habitación-aviso con una sonrisa, esperando que así le dé su beso y abraso, pero Jung Min giro su vista, lo miro y su expresión no cambio.

No vine a verlos, solo a hablar contigo de algo rápido, tengo poco tiempo y en menos de quince minutos me tengo que ir-explico.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto desanimado el maknae-bueno almenos nos veremos en la noche cuando te vaya a ver-el maknae sonreía, sonrojado, mirando al suelo de la vergüenza por las imágenes fantasiosas que cruzaron su mente.

La mirada de Jung Min de pronto se volvió triste y brillosa, llevaba unas cuantas horas preparándose mentalmente para lo que haría, para soportar el cambio que ocasionaría esa decisión, para que sus sentimientos no lo ataquen y caiga llorando al suelo por esa dolorosa decisión…pero sabía que sufriría mas en un futuro, cuando Hyung Jun se canse y le diga cuanto le desagradaba sus caricias, beso…él en sí, ya no soportaba su rechazo, si lo dejaba ahora sería menos dolorosa y pronto esperaba olvidarlo, si seguía con el soportando los rechazos luego cuando decidiera aceptarlo dolería mas, cuando Hyung Jun le diga que no siente nada dolería mucho mas.

Su orgullo era demasiado grande e importante, preciado para Jung Min, no dejaría que Hyung Jun lo siga pisoteando con sus rechazos y mentiras al decir que lo amaba…si lo amara dejaría que lo toque, que lo bese como es un verdadero beso, si ya otras lo habían hecho ¿Por qué el no? La respuesta era simple, no lo amaba como decia.

-No es necesario que vayas -dijo tratando de volver a esa postura y expresión fría y distantes.

-Claro que si, te lo prometí y quiero verte-aseguro Hyung Jun mientras se acercaba a Jung Min, si este no le daría sus besos y abrazos el los reclamaría.

De un salto paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jung Min, cerrando sus ojos y buscando su labios, los cuales Jung Min esquivo haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Aléjate-dijo secamente Jung Min tomando los brazos del maknae y haciendo presión para alejarlos, pero este no los saco.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto-los chicos no están aquí ¿Por qué no me besas?-preguntaba temeroso, la reacción de Jung Min no era normal.

-Dije que teníamos que hablar…aléjate-volvió a pedir Jung Min.

-No me alejare hasta que no me des mis besos aseguro Hyung Jun haciendo un puchero, uno de los que sabía que su Jung Min no resistía y se los comía.

-Ya déjate de niñerías-dijo resintiéndose a esa boca que era su debilidad-te dije que no tengo tiempo y quiero acabar con este tema rápido-de un fuerte tiros saco los brazos que rodeaban su cuello y lo alejo.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?, ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto preocupado, con miedo y un nudo en su garganta que quería salir en forma de lagrimas, le dolía ver que Jung Min lo alejara tan fríamente.

-Quiero que terminemos-fue la seca respuesta de Jung Min.

"_Quiero que terminemos"_

"_Quiero que terminemos"_

"_¡Quiero que terminemos!"_

Era las únicas tres palabras que cruzaban de un lado al otro la mente de Kim Hyung Jun…su Jung Min ¿quería terminar?

-¿Cómo?-fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar, de tantas preguntas que tenía es la única que pudo formular.

-Como lo oíste…quiero que terminemos con nuestra relación-su voz era firme, pero sus ojos brillosos, todo dentro suyo estaba quebrándose de a poco.

-¿Terminar?, ¿Por qué?-sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, no podía creer en cuan frías se oían las palabras de Jung Min.

-Sí, terminar…terminamos-afirmo-llego tarde, me debo ir…hasta pronto-con eso salió del apartamento, dejando a Hyung Jun parado en el medio de la sala, las lagrimas caían y su mente no comprendía.

Realmente ¿habían terminado?

Continuara…


	8. Amores dolorosos

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 8

Amores dolorosos

-¿Y Hyung Jun?-pregunto Hyun Joong luego de unos cuantos minutos de haber estado hablando con Kyu Y Young Saeng-¿Dónde está ese niño que no viene a saludar a su Hyung?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Hace unas horas lo vi entrar corriendo a su habitación-respondió Young Saeng.

-¿Esta con Jung Min?-pregunto Kyu.

-Jung Min -pensaba Young Saeng.

-Escuche la voz de Jung Min desde mi habitación, pero cuando vine aquí no estaba, no había nadie, pensé que estaba con Hyung Jun en su cuarto y no quise volver a molestarlos-ahora hablaban entre Kyu Y Young Saeng, Hyun Joong solo escuchaba.

-¿Deberíamos ir a incomodarlos otra vez o los dejamos que disfruten?-preguntó Young Saeng.

-Mejor dejémoslo, suficiente fue con la última vez-respondió Kyu.

-Que jueguen en otro momento…ahora quiero saludarlos, hace tiempo no los veo a ambos-dijo Hyun Joong poniéndose de pie y caminando a la habitación de Hyung Jun.

Los otros dos al ver que Hyun Joong había interpretad todo como un juego inocente, salieron corriendo tras él, imaginando que esos niños estaban en pleno acto sexual.

Al entrar a la habitación se chocaron contra la espalda de Hyun Joong que parecía clavado en el suelo por la sorpresa a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto llamando a atención del maknae que levanto la vista y al ver a sus cuatro amigos allí se seco las lagrimas inmediatamente.

Estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas flexionadas y pegadas.

-No me sucede nada-trato de que su voz no suene llorosa, pero fallo, sus lagrimas siguieron saliendo y volvió a ocultar su cabeza entre sus piernas y sosteniéndolas con sus manos, Hyun Joong se acerco rápidamente a él, se sentó en la orilla de la acama.

-No mientas ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto una vez más, Kyu y Young Saeng también se acercaron.

-Me asustas Hyung Jun…¿Qué sucede? Dinos-pidió Young Saeng, el maknae levanto una vez más su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos colorados e hinchados de tanto llorar, su corazón estaba desgarrado, no entendía nada, no entendía el porqué de tan repentina decisión.

Kyu comprendió aquella mirada, aquellas lágrimas que no paraban, algo había sucedido con Jung Min, y algo nada bueno.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a beber los tres?-pregunto, el maknae asintió.

-¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?-pregunto Young Saeng, el maknae volvió a asentir.

-Entonces levántate y vamos a beber-dijo tirando de unos de sus brazo Hyun Joong.

Horas más tarde, Hyung Jun estaba dormido sobre la barra de un bar, aun sosteniendo una botella y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, se notaba la hinchazón en los parparos de sus ojos cerrados.

-Jung Min es un idiota-dijo líder aun sosteniendo su primer trago a la mitad, al momento en el que llegaron el maknae comenzó a beber trago tras trago y pronto comenzó a hablar, llorar, preguntar, exigir respuestas, que ellos no tenias, ninguno de los tres termino un trago, ya que su amigo estaba tan mal que las ganas de beber simplemente desaparecieron y trataban de consolarlo.

Saber que tenían una relación no le sorprendió a los dos mayores, Young Saeng porque lo sospechaba y Hyun Joong porque esperaba que lo estén. Lo que fue una sorpresa es que Jung Min haya terminado esa relación de la noche a la mañana, sin motivo alguno, según el maknae.

Verlo devastado, dormido en la barra de tanto beber y llorar era doloroso para sus amigos que lo conocían tan alegre y animado.

-Sera mejor que volvamos, ya es tarde-dijo Young Saeng.

-Yo lo cargo-aseguro Hyun Joong-súbanlo a mi espalda-así los cuatro, Hyung Jun en la espalda de Hyun Joong, volvieron al apartamento.

Al dejarlo en su cama se despidió de Kyu y Young Saeng.

"_¿Eres idiota?, ¿te aburrió? ¿Qué te pasa?...años enamorado y luego lo dejas así ¿¡qué te pasa!?"_-fue el mansaje que Hyun Joong le envió a Jung Min al salir del apartamento, pero era demasiado tarde como para que Jung Min lo leyera, ya había caído dormido.

Hyun Joong estaba preocupado por su amigo, encontrarlo llorando en su habitación, obviamente hace horas, Hyung Jun era una persona enormemente alegre, un niño, que siempre sonreía y juagaba, por eso verlo en ese estado, tan triste y deprimido lo enojo, ese niño era demasiados sensible y la personalidad de Jung Min muy explosiva, solo podía esperar que Jung Min este arrepentido de lo que hizo, mas al saber cómo dejo a ese niño, tan triste, deprimido, dolido y más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La función había terminado, había vuelto cansado a su apratamento, aun no quería pensar en cómo estaban las cosas, como se había quedado si su niño, no quería pensar en ello, pero al llegar la realidad cayó sobre él. Kim Hyung Jun ya no era su niño, ya no eran anda, el mismo se había encargado de que ya no lo fueran, el mismo termino todo fríamente.

Llorar era lo que menos quería, solo saco cervezas que tenía en su nevera y comenzó a beber, una tras otra, sin parar, sin hablar, sin llorar, solo recordando, toda la sala a oscuras y el abriendo, tomando y tirando las latas una tras otra, hasta caer dormido, sin haber derramado una lagrima, guardándoselas todas, suficiente sentimientos había dejado salir atreves de lagrimas a causa de rechazos, ya no quería dejarlas salir, por el momento ya no.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué harías tu si te sucediera eso?-pregunto Kyu a Young Saeng en la mañana siguiente.

-¿Yo?-pregunto-no creo que mi me suceda algo como eso-aseguro.

-¿Por qué no? A cualquiera le puede suceder-explico Kyu.

-Creo que más bien yo dejaría a la otra persona así-explico Young Saeng.

-Yo no podría estar con una persona que no amo-dijo Kyu.

-Yo si-aseguro Young Saeng-no si, he estado con personas que no amo, soy terrible en el tema de amor, termino equivocándome e hiriendo a quienes no quiero-Hizo una mueca al decir aquello.

-¿Estas enamorado de alguien en este momento?-pregunto Kyu.

-Si-respondió sencillamente Young Saeng-pero está muy alejada de mi, nuestra relación cambio mucho-explico-¿y tú?-pregunto.

Una puntada presiono el pecho de Kyu al escuchar aquello, lo imaginaba, pero escucharlo tan a la ligera, dolía.

-Hace tiempo llevo enamorado…es un amor no correspondido-respondió.

-¿Lo has confesado?-pregunto Young Saeng luego de unos segundos, cuando el nudo en su garganta se hizo más leve.

-No, pero él me demostró que no siente nada parecido a lo que yo siento.

-¿El?-pregunto sorprendido Young Saeng.

-Sí, es hombre…pero creo que debo comenzar a olvidarlo-respondió Kyu.

Continuara…


	9. ¿Quien le habla?

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 9

¿Quién le habla?

Despertó con dolor en todo su cuerpo a causa de haberse quedado dormido sentado en la silla con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa. Hizo una mueca a causa del desagradable olor a alcohol que llevaba encima y a su alrededor, llevo a una mano a su cuello frotándose y se estiro, pero el dolor no se iba, llevo su mano del hombro a su cabeza, le dolía.

-Hyung Jun-susurro triste al recordar el motivo por el cual bebió tanto.

Con cansancio y dolor en su cuerpo se levanto y miro el desastre de latas y algo de su contenido redamado por toda la cocina, comenzó a limpiar.

Aunque intentara no hacerlo, le era imposible no pensar en Hyung Jun y todo lo sucedido, en como lo dejo, las frías y secas palabras que le dijo y llevo a que Hyung Jun ya no sea su niño, todo lo que lo llevo a estar solo y arrepentido.

-¿Pero que podría hacer? Si él no me amaba, solo me rechazaba-susurro al terminar de limpiar.

Dio un largo suspiro y decidió que una larga ducha sería lo mejor, pero no fue así.

Al terminar de desvestirse se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en el cuarto de baño, vio la sojeras que tenia bajo sus cansados e hinchados ojos, se revolvió el cabello y en ese momento su vista vio aquella marca en su hombro, llevo una mano allí y acaricio esa marca, cerro fuerte mente los ojos soportando el dolor, la opresión en su pecho.

Aquella marca que Hyung Jun le había hecho en su hombro aun permanecía ahí y al contrario de ayudarle a no extrañarlo, lo hacía extrañarlo más.

-Ya no mas…ya no hay besos, caricias, nada…todo termino…terminamos-susurraba viendo y acariciando aquella marca-me duele dejarte ir incluso sabiendo que no me amas…duele-alejo su mano de la marca y la llevo a su cabeza junto con su otra mano revolviéndose el cabello desesperado-no puedo estar sin ti…aun si me rechazas-en ese momento su primera lagrima ante toda la situación cayo y tras ellas muchas más, era demasiado contenido, ya no podía con ese dolor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Hyung Jun ya despierta-lo llamaba Kyu sentado a un lado suyo.

-No quiero-se quejaba el maknae.

-Tenemos un horario que cumplir se te va a hacer tarde…vamos levántate-pedía.

-Dije que no…no tengo ánimos, no quiero nada, solo dormir-decia el maknae ocultándose bajo las sabanas.

-Se que estas mal, peor estar así no solucionara nada, si quieres respuestas a tus dudas levántate cumple el horario que tenemos y en la noche vas en busca de ellas-aconsejo Kyu.

-No quiero respuestas-dijo el maknae aun tapado.

-Pues si esperas que venga por ti lo veo muy difícil si sigues encerrado-dijo Young Saeng entrando a la habitación.

-No quiero respuestas y menos que venga por mi…ya no quiero nada de él-dijo destapándose y sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados, el seño fruncido, un puchero y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres levantarte?-pregunto Kyu.

-Que ya no quiera nada de él no significa que no lo ame-explico con tristeza.

-¿Quieres olvidarlo?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Si-respondió el maknae.

-¿Te gustaría que viera a un Hyung Jun llorando por él?-pregunto Kyu.

-No-respondió de inmediato Hyung Jun.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que el vea cuando vuelva a visitarnos?-pregunto Kyu.

-Quiero que vea a un Hyung Jun fuerte que lo supero…un hombre que no anda llorando por un estúpido arrogante como el-respondió luego de unos segundos de pensarlo.

-¿Y crees que eso podría suceder si te quedas llorando bajo las sabanas?-pregunto Young Saeng, el maknae negó-entonces levántate, dúchate y sonríe-animo.

El maknae asintió y sus amigos salieron de la habitación para que él se levantara.

-Si el amor que él me tenía ya se acabo…yo amatare el amor que aun siento por él-se dijo decidido-no importa cuánto duela lo superaré-se animo a sí mismo.

No recordaba del todo la noche anterior, pero sí que le conto todo de él y Jung Min a los chicos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Crees que logre olvidarlo?-pregunto Kyu a Young Saeng.

-Es difícil olvidar a un amor-respondió el.

-Lo sé…yo mismo no puedo olvidar a uno-dijo Kyu.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto luego de unos segundos Young Saeng.

-¿Quién es quién?-pregunto.

-¿Quién es la persona que amas?-pregunto el príncipe algo tímido, pero debía saber.

-No me agrada hablar de eso-respondió Kyu evitando el tema-¿y tú?, ¿Quién es?-pregunto.

-Un amigo…pero que está muy distanciado de mi últimamente…son pocos los momentos en los que podemos conversar tranquilos y la mayoría de las veces siempre nos interrumpen….no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento-explicaba Young Saeng.

-¿U amigo?-pregunto Kyu.

-Si un amigo…pero por más que quiero acercarme de alguna manera solo lo alejo mas-explicaba.

-¿El siente lo mismo?-pregunto.

-No lo sé, es lo que trato de saber…pero nunca me contesta-respondió Young Saeng.

-¿Sabes cuándo volverá Jung Min a visitarnos?-pregunto Kyu tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, le era doloroso escuchar de los amores de Young Saeng.

-No...Pero si es como Hyun Joong dijo y Jung Min estaba realmente enamorado de Hyung Jun, no entiendo porque de la anda lo dejo-respondió Young Saeng.

-Deberías hablar con él-dijo Kyu.

-¿Yo?-pregunto-a ti te tiene más confianza en esos temas-se excuso.

-Tú eres su Hyung-se excuso Kyu.

-¿Y si mejor le decimos a Hyun Joong?-pregunto, ninguno quería recibir golpes de Jung Min si a este le enfurecía el que ellos sepan de la pasada relación.

-Sería lo mejor…Hyun Joong soporta mejor sus golpes-respondió Kyu.

-Le llamare para que vaya a verlo y le hable-dijo Young Saeng sacando su celular.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Yo no le hablare-aseguro Hyun Joong-no quiero terminar con moretones, estoy firmando el drama no puedo tener lesiones por un caballo salvaje que está loco-explico.

-_¿Y entonces quien le hablara?-_pregunto Young Saeng del otro lado del teléfono.

-Yo pensaba que podríamos hablarle los tres-explico.

-_No creo que le agrade hablar con los tres-_decia Young Saeng.

-¿Y si esperamos mejor?-pregunto.

_-¿Esperar que?-_pregunto Young Saeng.

-A que el venga a uno de nosotros, si está mal el necesitara hablar, si no lo esta significara que en verdad ya no sentía anda por Hyung Jun…si es así nosotros no podemos hacer nada, tampoco podemos hacer mucho ahora en todo caso las explicaciones las debería buscar Hyung Jun-explicaba Hyun Joong.

_-El esta tan dolido que no quiere saber nada mas…pero tienes razón, si él no bien a hablar tampoco lo debemos forzar, no es un tema nuestro y…¡espera!...Hyun Joong luego hablamos_-escucho que decia Young Saeng y luego cortaba.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-se preguntaba-como sea…yo no me someteré a sus golpes…lo siento Hyung Jun pero más que consolarte y llevarte a beber no puedo hacer por ti-decia triste por su amigo que sufría.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyu Jong miraba de un costado como hablaba y escuchaba Young Saeng, esperaba que pueda conseguir una solución Hyun Joong, de pronto vio al maknae tirarse sobre él y como Young Saeng corto la llamada.

-'Siempre nos interrumpen'-murmuro las palaras que Young Saeng le dijo-'son pocas las veces que podemos conversar tranquilos'-volvió a repetir las palabras que le había dicho-¿será Hyun Joong ese amigo?-se pregunto sorprendido y dolido por ese posible descubrimiento.

-¿Qué te sucede Hyung Jun?-pregunto Young Saeng sacándose al maknae de encima.

Continuara…


	10. Vamos a beber

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 10

Vamos a beber

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?-pregunto Kyu acercándose a Young Saeng y Hyung Joon.

-¿No estabas llorando bajo las sabanas?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-No…estoy feliz-aseguro el maknae.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kyu.

-¿Y Jung Min?-pregunto Young Saeng, Hyung Jun bajo la mirada un momento.

-Calla…-susurro Kyu.

-Jung Min no importa, ya todo termino-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-quiero desayunar, tengo hambre-no podía seguir preocupando a sus amigos por una relación terminada.

-¿Seguro estas bien?-pregunto Kyu dudando.

-Si… ¿creen que tenga tiempo de ir a comprar un nuevo video juego antes de salir?-pregunto cambiando el tema.

-¿Otro más?-pregunto Young Saeng-¿y todos los que compraste la ultima vez?-pregunto.

-Quiero uno nuevo que salió… ¿me acompañan?-pregunto.

-Primero desayuna y luego vemos-dijo Kyu yendo a la cocina.

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto siguiéndolo.

Minutos después el maknae mostraba que ya había terminado de comer a Kyu y Young Saeng.

-¿Terminaste tan rápido?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto el maknae.

-Bien…-dijo resignado Young Saeng.

-Ahorita vuelvo-dijo Hyung Jun mientras corría a buscar sus cosas.

-Por lo menos con mas videos juegos se distraiga-dijo Kyu.

-¿Es bueno que este tanto tiempo encerrado?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-El dice estar bien…pero es obvio que no ¿si lo llevamos a beber otra vez así dice cómo se siente en verdad?-pregunto Kyu.

-Pregúntemele si quiere-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Hyung Jun entrando de nuevo a la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Hyung Jun ¿quieres salir a beber de nuevo esta noche?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Si-respondió ánima-¿también ira Hyun Joong?-pregunto.

-¿Quieres que Hyun Joong vaya?-pregunto Young Saeng y el maknae asintió-bien, entonces ira-respondió.

-Le llamare para decirle-dijo Kyu.

-No, deja que luego yo le hablo-dijo Young Saeng-pensaba llamarlo de nuevo mas tarde así que yo le digo-explico.

Kyu asintió, pero esa duda que minutos antes lo invadió se hacía presente de nuevo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-_Hola Jung Min-_escucho que Hyun Joong atendía.

-Hola Hyun Joong…recibí tu mensaje-dijo con tristeza.

-_Oh…si, el mensaje_-dijo nervioso pensando en los golpes que le podría dar.

-¿Tienes tiempo para ir a beber?-pregunto.

_-¿Beber?-_pregunto, era raro que Jung Min pidiera ir a beber.

-Más bien…para hablar-explico.

-_Sí, claro… ¿esta noche?-_pregunto.

-Si…y gracias-dijo para luego cortar Jung Min.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Necesitaba hablar con un amigo y no sabía cómo, pero Hyun Joong sabía sobre su pasada relación con Hyung Jun.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche se acercaba cuando regresaron al apartamento.

-Ahora si a beber-decia alegre el maknae.

-¿Llamaste a Hyun Joong?-pregunto Kyu.

-Se me olvido…ahora le digo-dijo sacando su celular.

-¿Y si mejor lo vamos a buscar?-pregunto el maknae.

-Seria buena idea-dijo Young Saeng.

-pero no sabemos exactamente donde vive-dijo Kyu.

-Cierto-dijo Hyung Jun desanimado ante la idea.

-Yo si-dijo Young Saeng recibiendo ambas miradas curiosas.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Kyu.

-¿Fuiste visitarlo sin nosotros?-pregunto el maknae.

-No exactamente, hace un tiempo fuimos a beber y lo acompañe hasta donde vive porque estaba demasiado ebrio-explico Young Saeng.

-Ya veo-dijo Kyu.

-Entonces nos cambiamos y vamos-dijo animado el maknae.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿De qué querías hablar Jung Min?-preguntaba Hyun Joong mientras ambos recibían su bebida.

-No sé como Hyun Joong, pero tú sabes de…-cayo, era doloroso recordar, pero más seguir callado ocultando el dolor.

-Que niño-murmuro Hyun Joong, anoche vio llorar a Hyung Jun y ahora a Jung Min, en ese momento reacciono ante la mueca de Jung Min-¿vas a llorar?-pregunto, ¿Por qué Jung Min lloraría sus penas junto a él si el termino con el maknae.

-Yo…yo…-murmuraba Jung Min hasta que se un sorbo se bebió el primer vaso y pidió mas.

-Ya, ya…yo sé de la relación que tienen Hyung Jun y tú…ya deja de murmurar-dijo Hyun Joong resignado a que pasaría otra noche sin poder beber.

-Ya no tenemos una relación…ya no tenemos nada-corrigió Jung Min cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y subiéndolas a sus cabellos estirándolo de la frustración.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hyun Joong queriendo que se desahogue.

-Porque yo termine con todo-contesto secamente Jung Min.

-¿Por qué terminaste todo?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-Porque no podía seguir, ya no podía-respondió Jung Min.

-¿Por qué no podías seguir?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-Porque no podía…y estar lejos de él me duele, lo necesito-decia Jung Min.

-¿Y si lo necesitas porque terminaste con él?-pregunto Hyun Joong, esto no iba por buen camino, no iba nada bien, quería ayudar a Jung Min pero este no parecía querer hablar, contestaba secamente sin una respuesta concreta o coherente.

-Porque ya no podía estar con él-contesto Jung Min volviendo a beber.

-¡Pero dime porque!-grito algo desesperado Hyun Joong-dime ¿Por qué?-dijo más calmado, pero Jung Min se quedo en silencio-¿vas a decirme o me voy?-pregunto.

-Es que…me...me da pena-contesto más bajo.

-Jung Min ¿somos amigos o no?-pregunto y Jung Min asintió-entonces ¿Qué te puede dar pena? Se miles de cosas vergonzosas de ti…ya dime ¿Por qué terminaste con él?, o almenos dime solo la cusa, una palabra almenos-pedía Hyun Joong, en verdad quería entenderlo, ayudarlo quizás, si podía, al menos que se desahogue.

-Sexo-soltó rápidamente Jung Min para luego beber de un trago su segundo vaso de alcohol y pedir más.

-¿Sexo?-pregunto Hyun Joong confundido, Jung Min asintió mientras su mejillas se enrojecían-¿terminaste con el por sexo?-pregunto, Jung Min volvió a asentir-¿estás loco?-trato de mantener la calma, era algo idiota-explícame por favor Jung Min…y sin vergüenza-pidió.

-Es que…yo…-decia Jung Min.

-Dije que sin vergüenza-recordó-te la guardas para en frente de las cámaras-ordeno.

-Es que yo…yo quería tener relaciones con Hyung Jun, pero el siempre…me rechazaba-tener que confesar eso hirió en lo profundo su orgullo y autoestima-por eso termine con el-bebió otro trago.

-¿Me estás diciendo que por que Hyung Jun no quiso tener sexo terminaste con él? Pregunto Hyun Joong, Jung Min asintió.

Había visto llorar y lamentarse por más de cuatreo horas a su amigo, Kim Hyung Jun, porque Jung Min termino con él y pedir desesperadamente un ¿Por qué? Y el porqué era que no quiso tener sexo, sonrió sin creer lo que había escuchado, no podía ser.

-Fue por eso y porque a causa de eso…-quería seguir explicando Jung Min pero fue interrumpido.

-Acaso ¿no lo amabas?-pregunto Hyun Joong, creyendo saber la respuesta no le dio tiempo a contestar-entiendo que `puedas tener tus necesidades, pero un chico como Hyung Jun no era el indicado para satisfacerte, debiste elegir otro…-ahora fue Hyun Joong el que no puedo terminas.

-¡No!-respondió en un grito-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-volvió a gritar-yo si lo amaba, yo si lo amo-aseguro firmemente, con toda la seguridad que tenia dentro de su corazón hacia ese amor.

Continuara…


	11. Deja de beber

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 11

Deja de beber

-Si lo amabas ¿Por qué lo dejaste solo porque no quiso tener sexo?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-ES que el me…-trataba de explicar Jung Min per el sonido del celular de Hyun Joong lo detuvo.

-Hola Young Saeng-dijo Hyun Joong atendiendo.

_-Hola Hyun Joong… ¿Dónde estás?-_pregunto Young Saeng-_vinimos con los chicos a buscarte-_explico.

-¿Fueron a buscarme?, ¿para qué?-pregunto.

-_Hola Hyun Joong-_saludo el maknae sacándole el teléfono a Young Saeng-_¿Dónde estás? Ven rápido así vamos a beber de nuevo-_decia animado el maknae.

-¿A beber?-preguntaba Hyun Joong mirando de reojo a Jung Min que estaba con su vista clavada en su bebida sin prestar atención a la conversación-estoy en un bar ahora mismo…vengan aquí-propuso.

_-¿Ya tenias planes?-_pregunto desanimado el maknae.

-No, estoy con un amigo, estamos solos…vengas-los pidió Hyun Joong.

-¡Otra!-escucho que Jung Min pedía.

-Ya párale un poco-reto Hyun Joong.

-No quiero-dijo Jung Min como niño pequeño.

-Sí, sí...lo espero-dijo cortando-ya bebe más despacio-pidió al ver como Jung Min recibía su siguiente bebida.

-Hyun Joong, entiéndeme, me siento mal-explicaba Jung Min.

-Si tuvieras la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con Hyung Jun y volver con el… ¿lo harías?-pregunto.

-¡No!-aseguro Jung Min.

-¿Qué? ¿¡por que!?-pregunto-si estas llorando por el ¿Por qué no volverías?-no lo comprendía.

-Porque no puedo estar con alguien que no me quiere-explico.

-¿Qué no te quiere?-pregunto.

-Hyung Jun no me quiere…por eso me rechaza-explicaba Jung min.

-Eso no tiene sentido-decia Hyun Joong.

-¡Claro que sí!-aseguro Jung Min.

-¿Por qué?...explícame-pidió Hyun Joong.

-Porque yo lo necesito, necesito más que besos y caricias, porque lo amo, porque quiero experimentar eso con él y el que ya lo ha experimentado antes no necesita todo eso de mi-decia triste Jung Min.

-Jung Min… ¿aun eres virgen?-pregunto asombrado aun Joong-¿eso es lo que quieres decir con 'experimentar'?-pregunto, Jung Min enrojeció-creí que ya habías tenido relaciones-decia pensativo Hyun Joong.

-¡Cállate!-dijo Jung Min-no estamos hablando de mi vida sexual-Hyun Joong rio.

-Pero si ese es el problema…tu vida sexual y que estas tan caliente que no pudiste soportar un rechazo-reía Hyun Joong.

-No es así-dijo Jung min queriéndolo golpear.

-Ah claro…no estás caliente con cualquiera…Hyung Jun es el que te pone caliente-reía Hyun Joong.

-¡Ya calla!-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza Jung Min.

-¡Aunche!-se quejo Hyun Joong-encima que te ayudo-decia flotándose la cabeza.

-Solo te ríes…eso no me ayuda-decia Jung Min.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-pregunto-ni un balde de agua fría te ayudaría con lo caliente que debes estar de seguro-Hyun Joong seguía riendo pero no tanto ya.

-¿No entiendes?-pregunto serio Jung Min.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué estas igual que un perro en época de celo?-pregunto Hyun Joong sin notar la seriedad en la voz de Jung Min-en verdad yo creí que ya no eras virgen hace tiempo ¿Cómo es que el 'sexy carisma' sea aun virgen?-seguía riendo.

-Porque siempre espere por él, porque nunca se fueron las esperanzas…aun sabiendo que él no esperaría por mí, yo si lo hice-Dijo aun serio Jung Min, Hyun Joong calmo su risa-es idiota pero es así…y ahora sentirme rechazado por el…-quería explicar pero su voz se quebró y no quería llorar, callo y volvió a beber.

-¿Desconfías del amor que te tiene Hyung Jun?-pregunto ahora sin risas Hyun Joong.

-Si-contesto en un murmuro, su voz mostraba tristeza y lamento-el no me quiere como yo creí-aseguro volviendo a beber terminándose otro vaso mas.

-Está por haya-escucho una fina y conocida voz decir, se giro y vio a los chicos caminando hacia ellos-Hola Hyun Joong…y…-callo al ver a Jung Min.

-Hola Young Saeng-saludo Hyun Joong sonriendo- Hola Kyu Joong, Hyung Jun… ¿Cómo estas-preguntaba.

-¿Qué?-pregunto en un murmuro levantando su vista al escuchar aquellos nombre, en especial el ultimo, y su vista lo visualizo, a un Hyung Jun mirándolo asombrado y en silencio.

Hyun Joong les sonrió de una manera cómplice a Kyu Jong y Young Saeng, dándole a entender que ahí esas dos personas arreglarían unas cuantas cosas.

-Hace tiempo no salíamos los cinco a beber, pensé que sería bueno-decia Hyun Joong, notando la mirada de _'¿Qué haces?'_ que le daba Jung Min, pero la ignoro.

-Si…claro-decia con una mirada triste el maknae.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron hablando Hyun Joong, Young Saeng Y Kyu Jong, los dos menores pocas palabras decían.

-Olvide que tengo que hacer una llamada…ahora vuelvo-dijo Hyun Joong alejándose.

-Necesito un poco de aire fresco-dijo Kyu, uno segundos más tarde.

-Antes de pedir otra, primero voy al baño-dijo unos cuantos segundos después Young Saeng.

Algunos segundos pasaron, los chicos miraban de lejos a los dos menores, que ni una palabra se decían.

¿Todo va bien en el musical?-se animo a preguntar Hyung Jun.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jung Min sorprendido al escucharlo hablar-oh…claro si, va todo bien-respondió nervioso.

-Yo…-el maknae estaba inseguro de decirlo, pero el tenia el derecho de tener respuestas a sus dudas, no era malo pedir respuestas-yo pensaba ir a verte…para hablar- la verdad no pensaba ir a verlo, no quería respuestas hasta que lo volvió a ver y se dio cuenta que las necesitaba, que su pecho gritaba porque su dolor tenga un porque, necesitaba saber cómo llegaron a ya no amarse.

-¿Hablar?-pregunto Jung Min-no tenemos nada de qué hablar…otra-pidió.

-¿Así lo ves?-pregunto mientras Jung Min recibía otra bebida y la tomaba-¿crees que o tenemos nada de qué hablar?-pregunto.

-Ya es tarde…me tengo que ir-dijo queriéndose parar, pero al hacerlo sintió el piso moverse y se sostuvo de la barra.

-Este demasiado borracho-dijo el maknae.

-Estoy bien…déjame-dijo Jung Min al sentir los brazos del maknae sostenerlo

-No, no estás bien, no puedes ni pararte bien-decia el maknae mientras forcejeaban.

Los tres más grande lo vieron de lejos forcejear, se asustaron y se acercaron.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kyu.

-Es que Jung Min se quiere ir, pero está demasiado ebrio-explicaba el maknae soltándolo y dejando que Hyun Joong lo sostuviera.

-Estoy bien, déjenme-decia Jung min.

-Es mejor que ya nos vayamos-dijo Young Saeng.

-No podemos dejar que se vaya solo-dijo Kyu refiriéndose a Jung Min.

-Que duerma con nosotros hoy-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿Ustedes lo llevan?, ¿pueden con él?-pregunto Hyun Joong que aun sostenía a Jung Min.

-Yo dije que estoy bien-decia Jung Min.

-Tu cállate…te dije que no bebieras tanto-decia Hyun Joong.

-Haber, dámelo, yo lo llevo-ofreció Young Saeng tomando a Jung Min, siendo ayudado por Kyu, así comenzaron a salir del bar, el maknae los seguía a unos pasos atrás triste.

-Joven-llamo el señor que los atendió desde que llegaron, Hyun Joong se giro-debe pagar la cuenta-dijo extendiéndole un papel con la suma que debía pagar.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirando cuanto era-solo bebí dos vasos-se quejo.

-El chico que primeramente estaba con usted fue el que bebí casi todo lo demás-explico.

-La próxima los llevo a casa a beber agua que es más barato-decia Hyun Joong mientras comenzaba a contar el dinero para pagar.

-Las penas de amor salen caras joven-dijo el señor.

-Las penas de amor de un joven común salen caras…las penas de amor de Park Jung Min salen caras y dolorosas-decia entregándole el dinero.

Continuara…


	12. Amigos

"Separado pero Juntos"

Capitulo 12

Amigos

-Hyung Jun págale al taxista…nosotros subiremos a Jung Min-dijo Young Saeng al llegar, Jung Min se había quedado dormido en el transcurso de la borrachera.

-¿Qué?-quiso protestar, pero ambos ya habían salido del taxi sosteniendo Jung min.

-Joven…-llamo el taxista.

-Sí, si-decia sacando y pagando.

En cuanto subió vio los chicos en la sala.

-Pobre la resaca que tendrá mañana-decia Young Saeng.

-¿Y Jung Min?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-Durmiendo-contesto Kyu.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto mirando el sillón de la sala.

-En tu habitación-contesto Young Saeng entrando la suya.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-Dormirá contigo-dijo Kyu entrando a la suya.

-Chicos…no me pueden hacer esto…chicos-suplicaba el maknae, peor no había respuestas-algo de piedad tengan…no puedo-decia el maknae, pero los chicos sabían muy bien que si podía, luego de lo que Hyun Joong les dijo del sufrimiento y lamento de Jung Min, sabían que si podía, que ambos podían.

Entro a la habitación y vio Jung Min dormir en su cama, ocupándola toda, despreocupadamente. No podía ni quería dormir junto a él. Tomo dos mantas y una almohada.

-El piso es duro, pero será mejor-murmuraba Hyung Jun extendiendo una manta en el suelo, la almohada y luego recostándose tapándose con la otra, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la cama y su vista veía perfectamente el rostro de ese caballo que tanto lo estaba haciendo sufrir-esta noche comprendí que todo termino, que en verdad termino y nada puedo hacer…te debo olvidar…y volver a ser tu amigo-luego de eso cerró los ojos buscando descansar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Buen día-saludo Young Saeng entrando a la cocina en la mañana.

-Buen día-saludo Kyu, quien era el único que estaba allí.

-¿Aun no despiertan?-pregunto refiriéndose a los dos menores.

-No lo sé, no fui…pensé que tal vez interrumpo algo y preferí que despierten solos-explico Kyu.

-Cierto…-estuvo de acuerdo Young Saeng.

-Además no quiero ser golpeado por Jung Min al traerlo aquí en contra de su voluntad-ambos rieron.

-¿Tú crees que recuerde algo luego de esa enorme borrachera que se dio?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-pobre Hyung Jun…recibirá tantos golpes a causa de la resaca de Jung Min-dijo riendo Kyu.

-No sé cómo puede amar a una persona tan loca como Jung Min-decia Young Saeng.

-Yo si…si lo entiendo-dijo Kyu.

-Explícame-pidió Young Saeng.

-No puedo-dijo Kyu.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el príncipe-quiero entenderlo también-Kyu negó.

-Yo lo comprendo porque estoy en la misma situación que él-contesto.

-¿Qué?, ¿sientes algo por Jung Min?-pregunto algo histérico.

-No…claro que no-negó hasta con sus manos-es solo que la persona a la que amo…no es loca y tampoco me pega…pero no me hace feliz, solo sufro…entiendo a Hyung Jun porque se lo que es amar y sufrir sin poder evitarlo, sin poder dejar de amar…el soporta los golpes de Jung Min no por ser masoquista, si no porque sabe que esos golpes son jugando, sin maldad, sabe que Jung Min no le pegaría tan fuerte como para lastimarlo y sabe que la locura de Jung Min es solo la personalidad tan alegre que tiene y el ama esa alegría porque lo hace sonreír-explicaba Kyu.

-Comprendo un poco a Hyung Jun…pero ¿y tú?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-¿Yo qué?-pregunto Kyu.

-Como justificas a esa persona que te lastima?-pregunto.

-Es una persona callada, que no habla mucho y menos de sus sentimientos, es torpe en el amor, el dice siempre terminar lastimando a quien ama…es tan despistado que no sabe que también lastima a quien no ama, es tan despistado que aunque ya hace años que siento esto él no lo sabe, no se da cuenta…es su personalidad y esa manera tan torpe de ser en el amor es lo que amo, porque es torpe pero en su momento pura…es una persona sensible, pienso que por eso le cuesta tanto, teme sufrir…no lo sé…yo no lo haría sufrir, cuidaría de sus sentimientos, lo haría feliz…pero no soy esa persona que ama y por la que teme sufrir, no soy esa persona que lo vuelve torpe…aun a si amo eso de el-Young Saeng escuchaba atento, lo miraba con tristeza.

-Kyu Jong…no se quien sea….pero aunque él no lo sepa es tan afortunado de tener una persona que lo ama tanto, que tiene sentimientos tan puros…Kyu Jong tu amor es puro…y no tienes idea de cuánto desearía tener a mi lado una persona que me vea como tú lo ves a él, que sienta por mi esas misma cosas…pero tú eres único…y no creo que nadie más pueda sentir cosas tan puras y hermosas, no de la misma manera que tu-dijo sin poder mirarlo y saliendo de la cocina.

-Lo puedes tener…me puedes tener…tan solo si miradas a alguien más que Hyun Joong-susurro con pesar en su pecho, luego solo escucho ruido de agua cayendo, supo que Young Saeng se había ido a duchar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Que molesto-susurro al sentir la luz en sus ojos, busco con que cubrirlos, pero aun peor que la luz era el dolor de cabeza-ya no puedo dormir-dijo sentándose en la cama abriendo los ojos-¿Qué?-se pregunto al verse en un lugar distinto a los que recordaba como su apartamento y su habitación.

Giro su vista y vio al maknae durmiendo en el suelo, se revolvió el pelo.

-Hasta esto llegamos…que tú prefieras dormir en el suelo que conmigo…-murmuro.

Se sentó en la cama y miro habitación, vio nuevos videos juegos a un costado de la televisión, ropa desordenada, osos por todas partes, incluso estaba durmiendo abrasando a uno, sonrió, se veía tierno, se veía malditamente tierno y adorable, daba ganas de tomarlo en brazos, mimarlo, besarlo y no sortearlo…pero ya no podía hacer eso como hizo en otras ocasiones, ya no era su niño adorable e inocente.

Lo vio despertar y frotarse los ojos, se quedo inmóvil hasta que el maknae se sentó en el suelo, terminando de fritar sus ojos, con el enorme oso al que abrazaba entre ambas piernas, bostezo y abrió por completo los ojos mirándolo.

-Buen día-dijo varios segundos depuse Jung Min.

-Buen…día-dijo el maknae.

-¿Estaba cómodo el suelo?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Si…dormí bien, estaba cómodo… ¿tu dormiste bien?-pregunto desviando la mirada.

-Si…-respondió secamente-veo que tienes nuevos videos juegos-dijo señalando la pila de cerca de la tele.

-En algo hay que ocupar el tiempo libre…en algo tengo que poner mi atención-dijo el maknae.

-Que bien…juega mucho Hyung Jun-dijo poniéndose de pie-nos vemos-saludo.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto.

-A diferencia de ti no tengo tiempo libre…tengo una apretada agenda-gran mentira, hasta la noche no tenía nada más que un enorme tiempo libre de aburicion-hasta pronto-salió con esas palabras de la habitación.

Se quedo unos cinco segundos pensando y luego salió corriendo tras él, lo encontró hablando con Kyu.

-Jung Min… ¿podrías escucharme un momento antes de irte? Sé que estas ocupado…pero solo tardara nos segundos-pedía el maknae.

-Yo los dejo-dijo Kyu yendo a su habitación.

-Bien-dijo nervioso pero resignado Jung Min.

-¿Nos podemos sentar?-pregunto señalando los sillones, Jung Min asintió.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jung Min, su cabeza dolía y lo soportaba, sus nervios estaban que explotaban y soportaba, su dolor estaba pulsante y soportaba…quería que eso acabe rápido.

-Yo se que-el maknae respiro profundo-yo se que lo nuestro no funciono, no sé porque, pero no funciono como creí, tenía esperanzas de tantas cosas cuando comenzamos, pero no funciono…aun así Jung Min…teníamos una hermosa amistad… ¿crees que podamos seguir con ella?-acepto perderlo como amor, pero aun podía tenerlo como amigo nuevamente, como un gran amigo, aun podría verlo, no soportaría simplemente no verlo.

Continuara…


	13. Rogandote

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 13

Rogándote

Jung Min no contesto, se quedo en silencio.

-No te preocupes, yo ya deje ir todo sentimiento que podría tener…solo amigos Jung Min, no perdamos esa amistad, como pareja no funciono, pero como amigos…-el maknae trataba de darle razone para que almenos sigan como amigos, no perderlo del todo, pero escuchar todo aquello, todas las razones de Hyung Jun para no seguir juntos, le dolían a Jung Min.

-Bien-dijo firmemente deteniendo las razones de Hyung Jun-si eso para ti está bien, para mí también…seremos solo…amigos-por más que quiso no pudo fingir una sonrisa-llego tarde, me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose.

-Claro…gracias por escuchar y…nos vemos pronto-decia el maknae sin querer mirarlo, se sentía como si hubiese rogado por una amistad, cuando hace unos días Jung Min exigía su atención, eso dolía y mucho.

-Claro…vendré seguido-dijo saliendo rápidamente de allí, aun su cabeza dolía por la resaca, pero ese no era su problema ahora, su problema era que luego de años de soportar teniéndolo como solo amigo, volvía a lo mismo.

El maknae se quedo sentado en el sillón con una pequeña sonrisa, al menos eran amigos, al menos lo seguiría viendo.

-Qué bueno que ya hayan vuelto-dijo Young Saeng entrando a la sala, al verlo con una sonrisa pequeña creyó que todo estaba bien.

-No es así-dijo en un susurro Hyung Jun.

-¿No volvieron?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-No…-respondió con un nudo en su garganta.

-Al menos ¿hablaron?-pregunto.

-No…solo….solo le roge por su amistad-dijo levantándose y encerrándose en su habitación.

Se sentó en su cama observando aquella pila de nuevos videos juegos.

-En este momento me doy cuenta de cuánto te extraño, tus enojos y celos…dejaría por siempre de jugar videos juegos si todo volviera a ser como unos días… ¿mi error fue jugar videos juegos?-se preguntaba en silencio Hyung Jun.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Que aburrimiento!-suspiro Young Saeng en la sala recostado en el sillón-aun falta unas horas para que el manager nos venga a buscar-dijo levantándose y yendo a su habitación.

Entro y puso musical, un tanto alta, así comenzó a practicar una nueva coreografía de un grupo femenino.

Una hora antes de la hora que había acordado el manager venir a buscarlo apago la música y salió de la habitación, encontrándose en la sala con Kyu Jong que parecía estar buscando algo.

-¿Qué buscas Kyu Jong?-pregunto acercándose, pero se detuvo al ver una de las manos de Kyu Jong rojas-¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto acercándose rápidamente.

-Estoy bien…no es nada-dijo alejando su mano.

-¿Cómo que no? Mira como estas ¿Qué te sucedió?-se empezó a alterar.

-Solo fue un accidente con un nuevo truco-explico.

-Te dije ya una vez que no me gustaba que hicieras trucos con fuego-lo reto Young Saeng.

-No es nada-decia con los os brillosos Kyu Jong-solo estaba buscando…-trataba de explicarse, con el ardor en su mano quemada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Enserio el pudo dejar ir cualquier pequeño sentimiento que podía tener por mi tan fácilmente?, sabía que no me amaba pero no me imagine que me quisiera tan poco…aunque sea me extraña…me tiene que extrañar ¿cierto? Tu sabes que si me extraña, que ese niño tiene que extrañar mis besos y abrazos, al menso eso ¿cierto?-preguntaba Jung Min-tu estuviste mucho tiempo junto a él y sabes que si-aseguraba al oso que estaba sentado frente a él es su cama.

Era patético estar hablando con un oso, preguntarle eso a un oso, pero a eso había llegado, a estar rogándole a un oso palabras de consuelo, llorando frente a un oso. Tomo al oso y lo abrazo.

Aun recordaba cuando le robo aquel oso a Hyung Jun, fue el día que él se tuvo que mudar por su musical y el maknae se había negado a despedirse, se había encerrado en su nueva habitación llorando y abrazando ese mismo oso. Jung Min, en cambio, estaba encaprichado en que quería que se despidiera, quería sus besos de despedirá.

-Ese beso de despedirá fue el primer beso apasionado que te di-murmuro abrazando mas fuerte ese oso, el sabía que un beso de despedida seria largo y profundo no como los que hasta ese momento se venían dando, por eso estaba encaprichado con tenerlo, pero el maknae estaba tan triste que no había querido verlo-si me hubiese quedado ¿te habrías enamorado de mi?, ¿me amarías de la misma manera que yo?-se pregunto-tal vez si me amabas…y el que me haya ido provoco que no me ames ya…por eso me rechazabas ¿Por qué no sabias como decírmelo?-tal vez era masoquista, pero no podía dejar de pensar en razones, razones que eran dolorosas, ninguna que calmara el dolor, solo lo agrandaban mas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El era bueno, pero no tanto como para pagar tan enorme corazón roto, Jung Min debía devolverle el dinero.

_-Hola Hyun Joong-_saludo Jung Min con pesadez en su voz cuando atendió el celular.

-Hola Jung Min…-estaba saludando pero fue interrumpido.

_-Habla rápido que no estoy de ánimos ¿Qué quieres?-_pregunto secamente.

-Yo tampoco estaba de ánimos anoche…-quiso quejarse y fue interrumpido una vez más.

_-Si no tienes nada importante que decir chau-_dijo queriendo colgar Jung Min.

-No-dijo rápidamente consiguiendo que no colgarme debes dinero-informo.

_-¿Qué?-_pregunto Jung Min,.

-Anoche pague todo lo que bebiste…devuélveme el dinero-exigió.

_-Yo te debo dinero…¿estás seguro?-_pregunto.

-Si-afirmo una vez mas Hyun Joong.

_-¿Y quieres que te lo devuelva a hora?-_pregunto.

-Si-contesto Hyun Joong.

-Bien ahora mismo, con el hermoso humor que tengo iré y te devolveré el dinero Hyun Joong-dijo Jung Min con sarcasmo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me lo devolverás?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-_Si te vería ahora lo único que te daría serian patadas-_aseguro cortando la llamada.

-Eso quiere decir que no se arreglo con Hyung Jun…y yo no conseguiré mi dinero devuelta-suspiro resignado.

Unos segundos después su celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Si me devolverás el dinero?-pregunto esperanzado sin fijarse el número.

_-¿Te debo dinero?-_pregunto Hyung Jun del otro lado.

-Oh…Hyung Jun-dijo reconociendo la voz.

-_No sabía que te debía dinero ¿Cuánto?-_pregunto.

-No…tu no...Otra persona ¿sucede algo?-pregunto curioso por la llamada.

_-¿Estas ocupado?-_pregunto.

-Tengo unas pocas horas libres ¿Por qué?-las grabaciones comenzaban más tarde hoy, tenía algo de tiempo.

_-Quisiera que me acompañes a comprar algo-_explico.

-Claro…pero ¿Qué?-pregunto.

_-Te lo dogo luego-_dijo el maknae.

-No…ahora-exigió saber, pero solo escucho silencio del maknae-Hyung Jun dime-exigió una vez más.

_-Es que yo no sé mucho de ese tema, pero seguro tu si y quería que me ayudes a elegirlo-_decia nervioso Hyung Jun.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

_-Películas…películas…porno-_murmuro avergonzado.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto asombrado por ese pedido.

Continuara…


	14. Recordando

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 14

Recuerdo

-¿Qué me dices de esta?-pregunto animado Hyung Jun mostrándole otra película a Hyun Joong, hace media hora que estaban ahí dentro y ya había elegido más de diez películas y aun seguía buscando más.

-¿Veras todas esas películas?-pregunto cansado Hyun Joong.

-Mira esta se ve muy excitante-decia con una sonrisa ignorándolo por completo.

-Ni niño pervertido… ¡ya deja eso y paga las que tienes así nos vamos!-ordeno.

-Pero esa se veía muy excitante-decia el maknae mientras era arrastrado por Hyun Joong a la caja.

-No entiendo, no entiendo-gruñía Hyun Joong exasperado.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-Nada-respondió Hyun Joong soltándolo frente a la cajera que miro con los ojos abiertos todas las películas que se llevaban.

Mientras que Hyung Jun pagaba Hyun Joong tenía una gran duda en su cabeza, ¿Cómo es que Jung Min decia que Hyung Jun no quiso tener sexo si ese niño se veía que estaba más que emocionado con el tema del sexo?

-Gracia por su compra-decia la cajera entregándole el vuelto, Hyung Jun sonrió y ambos salieron de allí.

-¿Enserio veras todo eso?-pregunto una vez mas Hyun Joong, el maknae asintió-¿Por qué?-pregunto-¿tan necesitado estas?-pregunto, Hyung Jun se puso colorado.

-No es eso…es que…necesito aprender bien si no quiero que mi próxima pareja me deje por lo mismo-respondió con vergüenza Hyung Jun.

-¿Por lo mismo?-pregunto confundido.

-Hyun Joong…luego de mucho pensarlo comprendí el porqué de que Jung Min me dejo-explico.

-¿Si?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso Hyun Joong.

-Porque él me veía como un niño inseguro que no quería avanzar, se canso de mí y me dejo-explico-viendo esto me sacare el miedo y tal vez cuando encuentre una persona que me quiera y yo olvide a Jung Min, pueda hacer que no espere tanto por mi-la mirada del maknae reflejaba tristeza.

-Hyung Jun…-quería darle palabras de aliento, decirle que aun podía estar con Jung Min, pero Hyung Jun lo interrumpió.

-Gracias Hyung Jun…yo ya me voy-dijo saliendo corriendo camino al apartamento, colorado y avergonzado.

-Debo hablar más rápido-suspiro resignado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Horas más tarde Young Saeng, Kyu Jong y Hyung Jun llegaban cansados al apartamento luego de una larga práctica del próximo show.

-Hyung Jun la próxima que tengas que ir a comprar algo y llegues tarde te saco el celular y no comes en lo que resta del día-lo retaba Young Saeng

-Sí, si ya se…-decia cansado el maknae entrando a su habitación.

-Déjalo tranquilo, al menso no está llorando-dijo Kyu.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto refiriéndose a su mano.

-Solo arde un poco-respondió Kyu.

-¿Cuándo le dirás al manager? No puedes ocultárselo-dijo Young Saeng.

-Solo serán unos días que estará así…no abra necesidad-dijo Kyu.

-Tuviste suerte que la práctica de hoy fue de nosotros solos…pero mañana el manager estará todo el tiempo ¿Qué harás?-pregunto-debes decirle-aconsejo.

-Le diré que me corte cocinando-dijo pensativo Kyu-estoy cansado, me iré a dormir-dio tratando de evitar otro regaño de Young Saeng.

-Buenas noches-dijo viéndolo entrar a su habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Con solo el pantalón de su pijama y su pecho descubierto se tiro en la cama cansado y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

-Te extraño-murmuro, se refregó los ojos y se sentó buscando el oso con el cuál dormía cada noche, el nuevo oso con el cual dormía cada noche desde que Jung min le robo el anterior, lo vio a un costado suyo y estiro su brazo para tomarlo, allí vio una vez más en su brazo esas marcas, tomando el oso lo acerco a él y se quedo mirando las marcas que Jung min le hizo para, según él no extrañarlo-ver esto me hace extrañarte mas-dijo acariciando su brazos-somos amigos aun ¿cierto? Y los amigos se hacen llamadas ¿cierto?-pregunto al osos que sentó frente a el mientras tomaba su celular-a esta hora ya termino su función y debe estar por dormir-dijo sabiéndose de memoria el horario de Jung Min.

_-Hola-_saludo una voz cansada del otro lado.

-Hola Jung Min-saludo tímidamente.

_-¿Hyung Jun?-_pregunto sorprendido.

-Si-respondió inseguro, ¿acaso había borrado su número?-disculpa si molesto-dijo nervioso.

_-No, no..Claro que no…no había visto quien llamaba-_explico.

-¿Estas muy cansado?-pregunto mientras miraba aquellos mordiscones y chupones.

-_Algo, fue un día agotador_-respondió y si lo había sido, pensar todo el día en el doloroso sentimiento de amor era cansador, le había sacado todo el ánimo.

-Oh…entonces te dejo así descansas-dijo desanimado Hyung Jun.

-_No-_dijo Jung min, nos había porque lo había llamado, pero el hecho de escucharlo le había sacado la primera sonrisa y mirada ilusionada del día, no porque esperada algo, sino por el hecho de escucharlo y no más-no importa-_dime ¿sucede algo?-_pregunto.

-No...nada en especial-respondió el maknae con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, por el entusiasmo que noto en la voz de Jung min al decir 'no' al preguntar, al querer seguir hablando-es que…dijimos que seriamos amigos…pensé solo en llamarte y hablar, pero si estas cansado…-decia el maknae.

_-No, no lo estoy…ya no lo estoy_-decia animado Jung Min-_somos amigos, los amigos hablan…hablemos-_decia animado con una sonrisa.

-Oh…si…-¿y ahora que decia?, no tenía idea de que hablar-¿Cómo has estado estos días?-pregunto nervioso y pensando que podría hablar.

_-¿Yo?, ¿Cómo he estado?-_lo que menos quería era hablar de su ánimo, estuvo por los suelos por su culpa, no podía decírselo-_bien… ¿tú has jugado a es apila de videos juegos nuevos?-_pregunto sin encontrar otro tema, nervioso.

-Los videos juegos…no no tuve tiempo, Salí a comprar unas cosas y llegue tarde a la práctica, si no fuera por Hyun Joong que me saco arrastrando de la tienda Young Saeng me hubiera matado-recordó lo sucedido.

_-¿Te encontraste con Hyun Joong?-_pregunto Jung Min mientras buscaba su pijama sin soltar el teléfono.

-Necesitaba comprar algo y el sabia sobre eso le dije que me acompañara-respondió sin dar mucho detalle.

_-Oh…yo sé muchas cosas…la próxima si quieres…dime a mí y yo te acompañaría a donde quieras-_su tono sonaba triste pero celoso a la vez.

-Se que sabes mucho…pero antes de irte dijiste que estarías ocupado-explico el maknae.

-_Tú solo dime y veras como de alguna manera me hago el tiempo_-aseguro.

-Lo hare-respondió abrazando su oso, tratando de no hacerse tontas ilusiones, solo eran amigos, escucho un golpe-¿Jung Min?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto, un segundo después Jung Min hablo.

-_Lo siento Hyung Jun, estaba tratando de cambiarme y se me cayó el celular-_explico Jung Min.

-¿Estas…cambiándote ahorita mismo?-pregunto ruborizándose, definitivamente su mente estaba sobrepasando el límite de perversión.

_-Sacarme la ropa con una mano fue muy fácil, pero intentar ponerme la pijama no, hace unos cuantos minutos que llevo intentando… ¿me esperarías unos segundos a que me visto y seguimos? Hace frio como para seguir desnudo_-explicaba Jung Min sin darse cuenta que le estaba diciendo eso a un niño que ahora no era inocente, sino pervertido y mil cosas se imaginaba mientras lo escuchaba.

-Cla…claro…te espero-respondió Hyung Jun.

-_Bien…pero no cortes_-dijo Jung Min comenzando a cambiarse rápido, tal vez solo era una conversación de amigos, pero extrañaba a su niño y si conversar como amigos era lo máximo de él que iba a tener, seria mejor que nada, así su corazón dolía menos.

Pudo sentir como su mimbro despertaba ¿Por qué no comenzó a ver esas películas antes de que Jung Min terminara con él? Ahora no había más que hacer, solo podía imaginar, Jung Min se había cansado de él y ahora era amigos. Miles de imágenes, que no debían pasaban, por su cabeza, miles de escenas que vio en su películas se reproducían en su mente con él y Jung Min como protagonista de ese acto apasionado.

-_Hola…hola ¿Hyung Jun? Le dije que no cortara…aisshhh…me hubiera quedado desnudo-_decia Jung Min al otro lado.

-No, no…estoy acá-dijo reaccionando, saliendo de las imaginaciones pervertidas.

-_Oh…que bien…pensé que me habías cortado-_dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y tomaba el oso entre su brazos_-¿sabes a quien tengo ahora abrazando?_-pregunto.

-No… ¿a quién?-pregunto tratando de respirar profundo para no imaginar.

-_A copito-_es era el nombre que Hyung Jun le había dado al oso antes que Jung Min se lo llevara.

-¿Copito?... ¿el osos que me robaste?-pregunto.

-_Yo recuerdo que me lo regalaste_-dejo Jung Min.

-Recuerdas mal…me lo sacaste de mis brazos a los tirones diciendo que desde ese momento era tuyo y que te abrace a ti porque a él ya no podía-recordaba y contaba el maknae con detalles.

_-Pero luego de eso dijiste que me lo regalabas_-decia Jung Min.

-No…luego de eso patalee y llore mas diciendo que me lo des y tu solo te tiraste sobre mí a besarme-luego de decir aquello que recordó se puso rojo.

_Flash back_

_-Hyung Jun ya me estoy por ir…salúdame-pedía Jung Min entrando a la que sería al habitación solo del maknae desde ahora._

_-No quiero… ¡vete! Esta ahora es mi habitación ya no es tuya-decia el maknae sentado en la cama abrazando a un oso y sin dejar de llorar._

_-Ya no llores-suplico Jung Min sin poder soportar ver esa escena, el estaba siendo fuerte, pero el maknae lo todo demasiado mal, no le agrado la idea de no verse por un tiempo, de tener que verse cada tanto, de vivir lejos de él-te prometo que vendré seguido a verte ¿sí?-propuso acercándose y sentándose junto a el maknae abrazándolo por la cintura tratando de alejar el oso de su cara así lo miraba._

_-No es cierto, estarás ensayando…tu mismo dijiste que no podríamos vernos-dijo sin querer mirarlo, abrazando mas fuerte al oso._

_-Me hare un tiempo, solo para ti…vamos…despídeme como es debido-pidió, el quería ese beso de despedida, un gran beso de despedida-si no me das un beso de despedida te arrepentirás dentro de unas horas-aseguro Jung Min volviendo a forcejear queriendo quitar el oso._

_-No quiero-dejo Hyung Jun in soltarlo y Jung Min estaba decidido a tener su beso._

_-Ya deja este oso ¡ahora es mio!-dijo sacándoselo de dos tirones, el maknae levanto su vista revelando sus llorosos ojos ante Jung Min-si vas a abrazar a alguien que sea a mi porque a este oso ya no puedes…es mio-aseguro Jung Min._

_-Devuélveme mi oso-pidió el maknae arrodillándose en la cama y estirando sus brazos hacia el osos que tenia Jung Min a unos pasos de él._

_-No…es mio-aseguro, el maknae bajo los brazos resignado, bajo su mirada, Jung Min lo miraba atentamente, dejo caer el oso a un lado y se acerco al maknae besándolo lentamente, el maknae de la impresión no puso resistencia y se dejo besar por Jung Min que poco a poco lo hizo hacia tras recostándolo en la cama y besándolo por primera vez con un beso que duro mucho mas de cinco segundos, con un beso apasionado, el primer beso apasionado, tal y como él lo quería, ese beso de despedida fue lo único bueno que le vio a esta mudanza que lo alejaba de su niño._

_Al soltar sus labios el maknae se abrazo a él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos._

_-No quiero que te vayas-llorisqueo._

_-Te prometo que vendré seguido…nada cambiara-le prometió Jung Min mientras abrazándolo por la cintura se levantaba-ya no llores, me lo haces mas difícil a mi también, no me gusta verte llorar y no me puedo ir sabiendo que estarás aquí llorando-le dijo alejándose unos centímetros y con ambas manos secando las húmedas mejillas del maknae._

_-Ya no llorare-le aseguro el maknae._

_-Bien…me tengo que ir-dijo luego de secar sus lágrimas regalándole una tierna sonrisa, se agacho y tomo el oso que había dejado caer._

_-Devuélveme mi oso ya-dijo estirando sus brazos._

_-No…dije que ahora era mio y lo es-aseguro Jung Min._

_-No…no te lo doy…devuélvemelo…con el duermo-dijo Hyung Jun._

_-Lo sé…y por eso me lo llevo…tiene tu olor-dijo oliéndolo como si fueran flores-eso me hará extrañarte menos…no seas malo-pidió con un puchero._

_-Es que…-se quejaba el maknae._

_-Vamos…mira todo los que tienes y siempre compras mas y mas…dame este así no te extraño tanto cada mañana y así cada noche cuando este solo en el apartamento al abrazarlo me siento mejor-decia Jung Min abrazando al oso mientras cerraba los ojos-si…tiene tu olor, es como abrazarte a ti-decia con una sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo-dijo Hyung Jun rosigado dejándose convencer por la tierna imagen de Jung Min abrazando al oso._

_-Es muy parecido a ti-decia a un abrazándolo._

_-Hey que tu novio esta aquí-decia Hyung Jun cruzándose de brazos._

_-Lo sé…pero él se parecen-decia en broma Jung Min mientras volvía a mirar al maknae._

_-Pues no es yo…yo soy Hyung Jun…él es…¡copito!-aseguro._

_-¿Copito?-pregunto Jung Min, Hyung Jun asintió-bien…es copito….ya me tengo que ir…-dijo sosteniendo mas fuerte el oso-gracias por dármelo, lo cuidare bien-dijo sonriéndole y recibiendo otra sonrisa._

_Fin flash back_

_-Es gracioso…aunque pasaron meses…este oso sigue teniendo tu olor-_dijo nervioso Jung Min, dudando si debía decir eso o no.

-Deberías lavarlo así se le sale-dijo Hyung Jun.

-_Tal vez…pero me acostumbre a ese olor ya_-dijo Jung Min.

-Es tarde…debo dormir ya-dijo el maknae aun avergonzado.

-_Si…yo también_-dijo Jung Min-_fue lindo conversar con un amigo, buenas noches Hyung Jun_-dijo mientras abrasaba al oso mas fuerte oliéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Jung Min-se despidió el maknae colgando.

Continuara…


	15. Sorpresa sexy

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 15

Sorpresa sexy

Estaba desayunando solo en la cocina, cosa que era muy raro, Kyu Jong no estaba allí como cada mañana, aun no despertaba, estaba preocupado por su mano, ayer lo reto varias veces por eso y podía ver que eso no le agrado a Kyu aunque no le dijo nada, también sabía que su mano le dolía y ni una lagrima dejo caer y aun más sabia que Kyu con ese tema era terco y aunque le digiera que no haga trucos con fuego él lo ignoraba, ahora su mano estaba quemada.

Lo vio entrar a la cocina, pero algo le extraño aun mas que el que haya despertado más tarde que él, Kyu llevaba puesta la misma ropa que ayer.

-Buen día-saludo entrando a la cocina.

-Buen día-saludo Young Saeng-Kyu Jong…tu…¿dormiste así?-pregunto.

-Ni lo menciones Young Saeng-dijo Kyu, se lo veía cansado.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto.

-Aunque trate durante media hora, no encontré forma de cómo cambiarme con una mano…termine cansado y durmiendo así-explico.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto.

-Casi no dormí por la incomodidad-explico-no sé cómo hare para cambiarme hoy-dijo frustrado.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ruborizándose-¿ayudarme?-pregunto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, somos amigos ¿no?-dijo sin tranquilamente Young Saeng-¿quieres?-pregunto, Kyu asintió-bien…vamos…o llegaremos tarde-dijo Young Saeng levantándose de su asiento.

-Pero…primero…me debo duchar-dijo Kyu.

-¿Duchar?-el ofreció cambiarlo, ducharlo, era demasiado, no podría tocarlo sin contenerse.

-¡Eso lo puedo hacer solo!-aseguro Kyu-con una mano puedo, solo necesitaría que me…ayudes a desvestirme-estaba rojo, literalmente rojo, en ese momento se arrepentía de a ver intentad ese truco de magia con fuego.

-Claro…no hay problema-dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad Young Saeng escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta-yo atenderé tu ve a preparar lo que necesites, ahora voy a ayudarte-dijo Young Saeng saliendo de la cocina.

-Si-dijo Kyu saliendo a su habitación corriendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se debía resistir, sabía que debía, pero sus ganas ganaron, solo iría a visitar a sus amigos, no a un ex novio ¿cierto? No tenía por qué tener nervios.

Young Saeng le abrió la puerta y se le quedo viendo sorprendido.

-Hola Jung Min-saludo.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa aun nerviosa.

-Pasa-ofreció abriendo la puerta-¿sucedió algo?-pregunto.

-Nada, ¿no puedo venir a visitarlos?-pregunto.

-Sí, pero…no avisaste-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿No te gustas las sorpresas sexis?-pregunto.

-A mí para nada, aunque no me molesta, pero creo que a Hyung Jun le gustaría que 'una sorpresa sexi' lo despierte…así que has ese favor ¿quieres?-dijo caminando al baño.

-¿Aun no despierta?-pregunto.

-No, hace media hora lo fui a despertar y seguía durmiendo-dijo sin detener su camino.

-Tranquilo Jung Min, es solo un amigo…despiértalo como lo hacías antes-se decia así mismo-¿a los besos y abrazos? ¿Es de amigos?-se pregunto-no, no, no…a patadas y golpes-se aconsejo así mismo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del maknae y lo encontró durmiendo en su cama, destapado, abrazando a un enorme osos y lo que ilumino su mirada, con el pecho descubierto, trago duro a tan impresiónate escena ¿Cómo podía ser tierno y sexy a la vez?

_Flash Back_

_-Hyung Jun, despierta llegamos tarde-lo llamaba Jung Min entrando a la habitación del maknae y Young Saeng por cuarta vez en la misma mañana, todos ya estaban despierto y el maknae aun seguía durmiendo._

_-Quiero dormir-se quejaba el maknae cubriéndose._

_-Vamos…eso te pasas por jugar hasta tarde con los videos juegos…vamos despierta-dijo sentándose a un lado de Hyung Jun que seguía durmiendo boca abajo._

_-Estaba muy entretenido, no me di cuenta de la hora-se defendió el maknae-lo sé, se cuanto te gustan, te entiendo, pero ahora debes despertar…vamos-dijo tiernamente el maknae mientras acariciaba la espalda del maknae y le daba un beso en la mejilla, el maknae abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Jung Min con una sonrisa sentado junto a él-vamos-dijo con una sonrisa más grande y luego dándole otro beso en la mejilla-¿o quieres que te despierte a las cosquillas?-sin darle tiempo al maknae de contestar comenzó a hacerle cosquillas._

_Riendo y pidiendo que pare el maknae se dio la vuelta, queriendo hacer que Jung Mi pare tomo sus brazos y tiro de él tirando a Jung Min junto a él en la cama, Jung Min detuvo la cosquillas al caer y abraso fuertemente al maknae recostando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Pasaron unos pocos minutos, en los que el maknae descanso de las cosquillas, pero en los que Jung Min no se movió y parecía no querer hacerlo._

_-Jung Min-lo llamo el maknae._

_-Mmmmmm-dijo Jung Min._

_-¿No llegábamos tarde?-pregunto._

_-Mejor no lleguemos y ya-dijo Jung Min._

_-Hyun Joong nos retara-dijo el maknae._

_-Hace unos minutos no te importaba eso…ahora a mi no me importa-dijo Jung Min._

_-Jung Min…-decia una vez más el maknae._

_-Bien, bien…pero al próxima simplemente no llegamos-dijo Jung Min soltando al maknae y levantándose, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de la habitación_

_Fin flash back._

-Hyung Jun-lo llamo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la cama, con miedo de acercarse más, el maknae no se movió, seguía en su profundo sueño, avanzo unos pasos acercándose, sus vista recorrió la habitación, y sus pies se detuvieron a unos metros de la cama, de la sorpresa por lo que su vista vio,

En el suelo había una bolsa, de la cual se había caído su contenido, se agacho frete a esta bolsa y tomo entre sus manos lo que ya sabia que era , pero quería confirmarlo.

-¿Películas porno?-pregunto en un murmuro, saco las demás que había en la bolsa, ahí había diez o más películas de la misma clase-¿Qué hace Hyung Jun con esta clase de películas?-se pregunto.

-Mmmmmm-giro su vista y vio al maknae frotándose sus ojos, dejo las películas de inmediato y se puso de pie frente a la cama.

-Hasta que despiertas dormilón-fue el 'buen día' de Jung Min al maknae.

-¿Jung Min?-pregunto sentándose en su cama tomando al oso y abrazándolo-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?... ¿y en mi habitación?-pregunto sorprendido y confundido.

-¿te sorprende?-pregunto.

-Si…y mucho-respondió el maknae.

-Pero no te desagrada ¿Cierto?-pregunto.

-No…no…eres mi amigo-dijo algo sonrojado.

-Entonces Young Saeng tenía razón…al menso para alguien si-dijo Jung Min.

-¿En que tenía razón Young Saeng?.pregunto el maknae.

-En que a ti te agradaría que 'una sorpresa sexy' te despierte-explico Jung Min.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mas confundido.

-Hoy vine a visitarlos… ¡sorpresa!-dijo Jung min extendiendo los brazos y haciendo una pose sexy con una sonrisa alegre y una mirare sexy.

-Entonces ¿en verdad eres real?-pregunto el maknae mas confundido.

-¿He?-pregunto Jung Min aun en su pose.

-¿Estoy soñando?-pregunto mirando para todos lados.

-No…estoy acá-dijo Jung Min dejando atrás su pose.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano?-pregunto el maknae.

-No es temprano, son casi las doce del mediodía-dijo Jung Min-¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche luego de que colgaste?, dijiste que te irías a dormir ¿mentiste?-pregunto.

-No…claro que no-sonrió avergonzado, Jung Min iba a contestar cuando cayó al ver la laptop del maknae a un costado de la cama y cerca de ella una película más porno.

-Hyung Jun… ¿te gusta el porno?-pregunto seriamente Jung Min.

Continuara…


	16. Contesta

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 16

contesta

-Tengo tanta hambre…por quedarme a hablar contigo anoche no comí nada-dijo Hyung Jun ignorando la pregunta de Jung Min luego de unos segundos, estaba sonrojado y nervioso no podía contestar, as que prefirió ignorarlo-iré a desayunar o almorzar-decia levantándose, Jung Min lo miraba con el seño fruncido al darse cuenta que había ignorado su pregunta.

-Hyung Jun contesta-exigió Jung Min, el maknae se paro frente a él.

-Contestar ¿Qué?-pregunto el maknae, Jung Min trago duro y con dificultad al verlo a tan solo unos centímetros de él con el pecho al descubierto, dándole la hermosa vista de un cuerpo en el que comenzaba a marcarse los abdominales y músculos, una ancha espalda y una totalmente blanca y suave piel, ahora compendia porque el maknae ahora usaba la camisa desabrochada, por el simple placer de mostrar ese hermoso cuerpo que tenia.

Se sonrojo ante esa vista, pero no más de lo que estaba el maknae por intentar no contestar la pregunta.

-¿Mirar…porno?-volvió a preguntar seriamente Jung Min.

-¿No sabes si Young Saeng o Kyu Jong prepararon algo para comer?-pregunto pasándolo de largo y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Fui ignorado?-se pregunto en un susurro-primero me rechaza y ahora me ignora…mi autoestima va en descenso por culpa de ese niño-se dijo así mismo revolviendo su cabello-aunque ya no parece tan niño-dijo caminando hacia la laptop del maknae, al abrirla y comprobar que el maknae si había visto poro anoche su mirada entristeció-¿aun viendo esto nunca tuviste necesidad de mi?-se pregunto-¿ni siquiera me crees capaz de poder satisfacerte, acariciarte? Acaso ¿no querías que yo sea el que te haga estas cosas? ¿Otra persona las hizo mientras estabas conmigo?-dejo la laptop a un lado y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la cocina y solo en contro al maknae ahí buscando algo que comer.

-¿No sabes donde están los chicos?-pregunto sin dejar de buscar.

-¿Piensas pasearte medio desnudo al frente de los chicos?-pregunto Jung Min con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto encontrando algo que desayunar.

-Salimos por meses y nunca me dejaste que yo te vea sin remera-le saco en cara Jung Min, el maknae se quedo quieto al escuchar eso.

-¿A qué viene ese reclamo ahora?-pregunto serio.

-Si antes no me dejabas verte ¿Por qué ahora si?-pregunto.

-¿A que ese reclamo ahora?-volvió a preguntar.

-No es un reclamo, solo es una pregunta-se excuso Jung Min.

-No tengo por qué contestarla, no tengo que dar explicaciones así como tú no las diste, ahora solo somos amigos-luego de decir aquello comenzó a desayunar.

-¿Respuestas sobre qué?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Respuestas que ya no quiero ni necesito ¿me dejarías desayunar?-pregunto a un serio.

Con esas secas y frías palabras del maknae salió de la cocina y se quedo a esperar en la sala, sentado en uno de los sillones.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Deja que te ayude-dijo Young Saeng al entrar en la habitación de Kyu y ver que intentaba descambiarse y no podía-pensé que estarías en el baño-explico mientras se acercaba.

-Anoche estuve media hora queriendo desabrocharlo y no pude-explico Kyu refiriéndose a su cinturón.

-Me hubieras llamado y te ayudaba-dijo Young Saeng acercando sus manos nerviosas a la cintura de Kyu.

-Suficiente apenado me siento ahora molestándote como para tener el valor para despertarte anoche-explico Kyu rojo y nervioso por tener las manos de Young Saeng comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón y luego su pantalón.

-No es molestia para mí-aseguro Young Saeng terminando de desabrochar el pantalón de Kyu, estaba a unos centímetros parado frente a él, pero ambos tenían la cabeza girada hacia el lado contrario, sin permitirse mirarse.

-Son…son demasiado ajustados ¿me ayudarías?-pregunto Kyu refiriéndose aquel no solo necesitaba ayuda desabrochándolos.

-Oh…claro, siéntate-dijo indicando la cama, Kyu obedeció.

Sin querer siquiera rozarle la piel, por miedo a tentarse demasiado, le quito los pantalones.

-Gracias-dijo Kyu.

-No es nada, ¿te ayudo con…?-su pregunta no pudo ser terminado.

-Si-contesto Kyu entendiendo.

-No te sientas apenado-dijo Young Saeng tratando de ocultar su nerviosísimo y queriendo que Kyu no se sienta tan apenado como se veía por la situación-somos amigos, no pasa nada…no es como si esto nos lleve a otras cosas-dijo queriendo bromear pero se arrepintió al ver más sonrojado a Kyu-quiero decir…tu estas enamorado de alguien y yo…también…esta situación no os llevara…mejor me callo-dijo comenzando a sacar su remera.

-Siento ponerte en esta situación-dijo Kyu.

-No, dije que no es nada…no me desagrada-dijo terminando de sacar la remera de Kyu ahora más nervioso.

-¿No te desagrada?-pregunto Kyu confundido.

-Es decir…eres mi amigo-quiso explicarse.

-No te pongas nervioso…ni te preocupes Hyun Joong no sabrá de esto así que no te preocupes-dijo saliendo de la habitación corriendo y entrando al baño.

-¿Hyun Joong?, ¿Qué tiene el que ver con esto?-se pregunto, luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos sorprendido y golpeo su cabeza en forma de regaño hacia el mismo por no haberse dado cuenta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Terminaste de desayunar?-pregunto Jung Min al ver salir a Hyung Jun de la cocina, este asintió y Jung Min se paro y entro a la habitación del maknae, este rápidamente lo siguió.

-¿Por qué entras a mi habitación sin permiso?-pregunto el maknae.

Jung Min no contesto, solo tomo una de las películas tiradas en el suelo cerca de la bolsa y tomo la laptop del menor sacando la película que tenia y poniendo la que tomo se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas a Hyung Jun para que se sentara.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Deja eso!-decia colorado el maknae.

-Calla y siéntate-dijo Jung Min acomodando la laptop sobre sus piernas-sé muy bien qué es esto y que lo estabas mirando…te gusta ¿cierto?-pregunto.

-Dame eso-dijo el maknae queriéndole sacar la laptop.

-Contesta ¿te gusta?-volvió a preguntar Jung Min, el maknae intento sacarle de nuevo la laptop, estaba sentado arrodilladlo frente a Jung Min en la cama estirando su brazo queriéndole sacar la laptop, pero Jung Min tenía una mano en el pecho del maknae alejándolo-Contesta-exigió una vez más Jung Min, ahora mirando su mano posada en el pecho del maknae.

-Si…me gusta-contesto el maknae mirando la msima mano.

-Entonces veamos porno juntos…somos amigos ¿cierto?-pregunto desviando su mirada y alejando su mano-los amigos mirar porno juntos-aseguro Jung Min.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el maknae, Jung Min asintió-¿ver porno contigo?-pregunto nervioso.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Jung Min.

-No eres la clase de amigos con la que me agradaría ver porno-dijo el maknae unos dos segundos después de la pregunta de Jung Min.

-¿Y quién es esa clase de amigo?, ¿Hyun Joong?-pregunto enojado por la afirmación del maknae.

-Tal vez…pero no tu-dio sacándole la laptop.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Jung Min volviendo a tomar la laptop.

-Porque no…son mis películas y no las veré contigo…compra las tuyas-dijo sacándole la laptop y parándose de la cama dejando la laptop muy lejos de Jung Min se acerco de nuevo a la cama.

-No quiero…eso solo lo ven los niños inmaduros-afirmo cruzándose de brazos-¿hace cuanto ves eso?-pregunto luego de unos segundos en los que el maknae lo miro con una mirada triste y avergonzada.

-Hace…un tiempo-mintió.

-No creí que fueras así de pervertido…sucio-aseguro.

-No tiene nada de malo-aseguro Hyung Jun.

-Claro que si…eso no se mira…deberías tener vergüenza-afirmo Jung Min.

-No la tengo, me gusta mirar eso…acaso ¿a ti te daría vergüenza?, recién lo querías mirar-dijo el maknae.

-Solo quería confirmar que a ti te gustaba, y si me daría vergüenza…pero más vergüenza me da…-cayó por un instante pero se animo a decirlo-haber salido con alguien que mira porno-el maknae se quedo callado.

-Si…fue un gran error de tu parte-fue lo único que dijo el maknae, Jung Min furioso por la respuesta se paró de la cama y se acerco al maknae.

-¿Y quién te sacaba las ganas?, ¿he?-pregunto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el maknae sin entender.

-Nunca dejaste que te tocara más de la cuenta…no me digas que esas películas nunca te dejaron caliente… ¿Quién te sacaba las ganas? ¿¡Con quién demonios me engañabas!?-pregunto en un grito, el maknae permaneció callado pensando en esa pregunta-¡contesta!-exigió en un grito ma.

-¿Te atreves a preguntar eso?-cuestión con la voz débil Hyung Jun-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso cuando lo único que tú querías de mi era sexo?-pregunto-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso cuando terminas conmigo solo por no querer tener sexo?, ¿Cómo puedes preguntar con quien me saque las ganas?-pregunto cada vez aumentando su voz y conteniendo su ira.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?, ¿Qué solo quería sexo?-pregunto Jung Min con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Es lo que me dejaste entendido-respondió el maknae con la misma sonrisa, pero esa respuesta borro la de Jung Min.

-No creo que deba darte explicaciones si eso es lo que crees…una persona que nunca entendió nada, que ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca entendió nada, que nunca me entendió ni comprendió ninguna de mis acciones, que solo veía mis acciones de esa manera…no tiene sentido explicarle-dijo con la voz baja y un tono triste, una expresión dolorosa-no me arrepiento de haber terminado contigo, porque fue menos doloroso que haber seguido y esperado a escuchar esto-dijo pasando de largo al maknae y saliendo de la habitación.

Continuara…


	17. Queriendo olvidar

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 17

Queriendo olvidar

Se sentó en la cama pensando.

-¿Qué debía entender?-se pregunto-el solo quería sexo, no lo tubo, me dejo… ¿Por qué se enoja?, ¿Por qué piensa que estuve con otro y no con él?, ¿por eso?-se revolvió el pelo frustrado-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de la persona más loca e incompasible del mundo?-se tiro en la cama mirando el techo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luego de ayudarlo a cambiarse y haber curado una vez más su mano se encontraban en la sala esperando al maknae que se había quedado dormido y se estaba preparando rápido.

-Kyu Jong ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-se animo a hablar Young Saeng.

-Claro-fue la respuesta de Kyu.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con 'Hyun Joong no s enterada'?-pregunto-¿es Hyun Joong esa persona que amas?-cuestión.

-No lo dije por mí, claro que no es el, lo dije por ti-contesto-se que esa persona de la que m hablaste es Hyun Joong, se que te esfuerzas por mantenerlo cerca de ti-si él se entera y malentiende esto solo te ahora las cosas más difícil a ti porque creerá que hay algo entre nosotros…no te preocupes no lo sabrá-explico Kyu.

-Kyu Jong…-quizo explicar Young Saeng.

-Ya estoy ¿vamos?-pregunto el maknae saliendo de su habitación, interrumpiendo y dando por terminada la conversación

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llego a su apartamento pateando todo lo que veía a su camino, entro a su habitación revoleando todo lo que veía, pateo más de diez veces la cama tratando de sacar su furioso hasta que cansado y el pie adolorido se tiro en ella mirando el techo, busco con su brazo a copito, se giro y lo abrazo y allí desahogo su pena.

Horas más tarde, habiendo quedado dormido llorando, se levanto a prepararse para su presentación.

Saber que Hyung Jun era menos inocente de lo que imaginaba fue un golpe duro y muy doloroso, la posibilidad de que encima lo haya engañándolo destrozaba, el único consuelo que tenia era el de sentir que había hecho bien en terminar con el esa vez.

-Fue tonto haber esperado por él, haber seguido enamorado de él, haber comenzado algo con el…fue todo tan tonto y estúpido de mi parte ¿cierto copito?, ¿Por qué tu nunc ame dijiste que no me quiso? Dime ¿Qué era yo para él?, ¿solo un pasa tiempo? ¿Tubo pena de mi y por eso correspondió a mi beso?-le preguntaba a aquel oso que estaba sentado en el medio de su cama.

_Flash back_

_-Que falso beso-aseguro Jung Min disgustado._

_-¿Tú crees?-pregunto el maknae sentado junto a él._

_-Claro…mira…se nota que no querían hacerlo-era tarde y solo ellos dos estaban despierto mirando una película en la sala-si se amaban en secreto desde hace muchos años debería ser un beso más largo…no saben actuar-aseguro._

_-¿Cómo sabrías tu eso?, acaso ¿llevas muchos años enamorado de alguien?-pregunto en forma de broma el maknae esperando una respuesta negativa._

_-Si…por eso mismo lo digo, porque se lo que se siente estar enamorado hace años de alguien y esas ganas enormes de querer besarlo-respondió Jung Min, una muy gran sorpresa se llevo el maknae._

_-¿De quién?-pregunto._

_-¿En verdad quieres saber?-pregunto._

_-Si-contesto._

_-no lo creo…te arrepentirás…me canse de esta película me iré a dormir-dijo levantándose._

_-Dime…no me arrepentiré…quiero saber-pidió el maknae aun sentado, Jung Min se giro para mirarlo._

_-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto y el maknae asintió-te lo diré, pero debes saber que es una persona que amo desde hace años en secreto y serás el primero en saberlo y también el único-se inclino frente al maknae que aun estaba sentado y lo miraba atentamente con los ojos brillosos por alguna razón desconocida para Jung Min-la persona que me gusta, que amo es…-el maknae separo un poco sus labios tratando de que el aire entre a sus pulmones, se veía nervioso a causa de la cercanía de Jung Min-esa persona…eres tu-le susurro Jung Min y luego junto sus labios en un tierno beso, una caricia, dulce, tierna, comenzó a mover sus labios, mostrando sus sentimientos, que tanto deseaba ese beso, su sorpresa fue grande pero feliz al sentir al maknae corresponderlo._

_Fin Flash back._

-Creo que será mejor olvidarlo de una vez ¿cierto-pregunto al oso, se acerco a la cama y tomando la cabeza del oso la hizo hacia arriba y abajo-tu también opinas que si…eso hare…adiós copito-dijo tomando al oso y guardándolo en el fondo de su armario, queriendo guardara si sus sentimientos por Hyung Jun-debo olvidarte-dijo cerrando las puertas de su armario.

Aquella noche Hyung Jun lo volvió a llamar, pero él no contesto, pasaron varios días, alrededor de dos semanas en las que no fue a visitar a los chicos, en las que no contesto las llamadas de Hyung Jun y la de los demás sol mando mensajes diciendo que lo sentía pero estaba ocupado, necesitaba mantenerse un tiempo alejado para la menos comprender que no tenía derecho a preguntar ni pedir respuestas a Hyung Jun cuando le vea, de aceptar lo sucedido, no esperanzar e inconscientemente esperar algo.

Continuara…


	18. No estoy excitado

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 18

No estoy excitado

Había pasado dos semanas y si tuvo el valor de ir hasta la puerta debía tenerlo para llamar, entrar y verlo, además se lo había prometido a Kyu, que iría a visitarlos, el pobre le mando un mensaje preocupado creyendo que estaba enfermo o enojado, demasiado enojado.

Golpeo la puerta, espero unos segundos y nada, volvió a golpear y a segundos esta se abrió, el maknae la abrió.

-Jung Min-susurro impresionado al verlo allí.

-Tanto tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa fingida luego de haber mirado de pies a cabeza al maknae, que llevaba una musculosa y unos short.

-Pasa..-dijo abriendo mas la puerta.

-Kyu Jong me pidió que los viniera a visitar, por eso lo hice-dijo entrando.

-Hace mucho no venias-dijo el maknae-¿Por qué?-se animo a preguntar-¿estabas enojado conmigo?-pregunto.

-Estaba ocupado-explico.

-¿Por eso no contestabas mis llamadas?-pregunto.

-No…era porque necesitaba tiempo-dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

No quiso preguntar mas, no quería volver a gritar, discutir o ponerse mal y que Jung Min se fuera.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto el maknae.

-No…gracias… ¿y los chicos?-pregunto.

-No lo sé…yo estaba en la habitación mirando…estaba en la habitación-dijo nervioso.

Jung Min fijo su vista en el maknae, no entendía porque el nerviosismo, lo miro una vez mas de pies a cabeza más detallada y detenidamente, entonces lo vio, era pequeña, pero la vio…una erección.

-Vine por Kyu Jong…sino esta es mejor que me vaya y te deje viendo porno-dijo levantándose del sillón.

-Yo no estaba viendo porno-aseguro mientras Jung Min se acercaba y se quedo parado a unos centímetros de él.

-Como digas…-dijo sin interés.

El ya había sábado su corazón ¿cierto? no le molestaba lo que el maknae haga, vea o quien le saque las ganas, copito había quedado encerrado y el no había vuelto a llorar.

-Lo dio enserio-aseguro el maknae.

-Dije que 'como digas'…no me interesa que cosas mires-volvió a decir Jung Min.

-Pero lo digo de enserio-decia el maknae como niño pequeño el que intenta que le crean sus mentiras.

-Te creo Hyung Jun-dijo Jung Min como adulto que finge creer la mentira.

-Lo digo de enserio…si no me crees ven-tomo su brazo y arrastro a Jung Min a su habitación, queriendo que crea su mentira-veras como no miento-aseguro.

-Dije que te creo-dijo Jung Min mientras entraba a la habitación del maknae.

-Mira, los videos juegos están conectados, estuve jugando-dijo soltando el brazo de Jung Min y cruzándose de brazos.

-Te creo…ya me voy-dijo dándose la vuelta cansado.

-No es cierto-dijo el maknae-no me crees y lo digo de verdad mira…-decia el maknae, pero Jung Min estaba cansado.

-¡Ya Hyung Jun!-le grito alejando el brazo que este quería tomar de nuevo para acercarlo a la tele-se ve claramente que has estado viendo porno y no por la laptop abierta y las cajas de las películas sino por tu notoria excitación-le dijo señalando su erección.

-No es cierto-volvió a negar el maknae colorado-aun no estoy excitado-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Crees que eso no es una erección?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Aunque si estaba viendo…no estoy excitado-aseguro el maknae de nuevo.

-Estoy viendo claramente como estas excitado-dijo Jung Min, allí comenzaba una nueva discusión sin sentido.

-No lo estoy-aseguro.

-¿Con cuantas personas has estado Hyung Jun? Aun habiendo estado con solo una te tienes que dar cuenta cuando comienzas a excitarte, admítelo que si-dijo Jung Min.

-No estuve con nadie y aun así me doy cuenta que no lo estoy-decia el maknae.

-No mientas…vamos ¿con cuantas has estado?-pregunto Jung Min.

-No miento, en nada, no he tenido relaciones y no estoy excitado-afirmo Hyung Jun.

Que estaba excitado era obvio, lo estaba, pero en realidad era virgen.

-¿Y quién et saca las ganas cuando quedas así?-pregunto volviendo a señalar la erección del maknae.

-Dije que no estoy exitado-volvio a asegurar el maknae.

-Y yo digo que si lo estas-dijo Jung Min dando un paso adelante.

-Que no-dijo el maknae y Jung Min dio otros dos paso terminando con la distancia y enojado, queriendo comprobar que lo que el decia era cierto, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias, poso la palma de una de sus manos sobre el miembro del maknae y la cerro.

-¿Esto no es una erección?-dijo apretando mirando de frente al maknae que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos-¿vas a seguir mintiendo?-dijo a unos centímetros del rostro de Hyung Jun, sus respiraciones chocaban y con toda la voluntad que tenía el maknae llevo sus manos al pecho de Jung Min queriéndolo alejar.

-No es una erección-mintió.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto aprontándola más, pero entonces sintió como el miembro del maknae se endurecía mas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas, movió su mano comenzando a masajearlo, noto el asombro del maknae en sus ojos cuando los abrió mas, sonrió al saber lo que provoco-entonces hagamos que si lo esté-dijo mientras seguía masajeando el miembro y con la otra mano tomaba la cintura del maknae acercándolo más a él.

Continuara…


	19. Dejame ser

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 19

Déjame ser

-Jung Min…-murmuro el maknae al sentí su mano masajeando su miembro-no hagas eso-pidió siendo incapaz de alejarlo.

-¿Esta excitado ahora?-pregunto, el maknae solo asintió con la cabeza, cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de Jung Min.

No sabía porque, pero no quería y no iba a parar, muchas veces deseo poder excitar a Hyung Jun con sus caricias hasta el punto que no tuviera fuerza de apartarlo, pero eso no sucedía, por mas apasionado que sea el beso, mas tiernas y calientes sean sus caricias nunc apodia, el siempre lo apartaba, ahora que él no tenía la fuerza para apartarlo, aceptaba estar excitado y lo disfrutaba, lo importante, no pararía. No eran nada, no habían hablado en mucho tiempo, no sabía si él había estado con otra persona, tenía muchas dudas y había tratado durante dos semanas de olvidarlo aunque sea un poco, pero nada de eso le importaba, no lo logro y en ese mismo instante no le importaba, en ese mismo instante Hyung Jun estaba entre sus varazos, tenía el miembro de Hyung Jun en una de sus manos excitándose antes su tacto y no iba a parar, no iba a perder esa oportunidad, no iba a dejar ir lo que por años espero.

-Jung Min…para-suplico Hyung Jun una vez más.

-Permítemelo Hyung Jun…permíteme que esta vez sea yo quien te saque la excitación, permítemelo-rogo Jung Min deseoso por besar ese largo y blanco cuello que estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios-solo así podrás decir si te puedo o no satisfacer como cualquier otro, déjame-volvió a rogar.

-Ya te dije…nadie me saco nunca la excitación…déjame-pidió, pero sus manos se cerraron en la remera que llevaba Jung min, queriendo así aferrarse a él.

Una de sus dudas fue resuelta, no sabía si creerle o no, pero su corazón prefirió hacerlo, porque así aliviaba el dolor en su pecho.

-Entonces déjame ser el primero que te saque la excitación, déjame ser el primero que te toque…solo te quitare esta excitación-dijo apretando su miembro-nada más que eso-aseguro.

-Solo eso-decia Hyung Jun, su miembro estaba casi en su totalidad erecto.

-Si nadie más lo hizo jamás-decia Jung min subiendo su mano al elástico del short de Hyung Jun-déjame ser el único…cada vez que veas porno-decia mientras introducía su mano dentro del bóxer-y estés excitado-tomo entre su mano el miembro-llámame solo a mi-cerro su mano-y yo vendré como sea a satisfacerte…solo a darte placer a ti…te lo aseguro-comenzó a mover su mano.

-Ahhhhh-gimió de puro placer el maknae, Jung Min solo se limito a escucharlo y rozar su nariz con el cuello de Hyung Jun.

Fue caminando, sin soltarlo, guiándolo a la cama y lo recostó allí, posiciono sus piernas a cada lado del maknae sin dejar de masturbarlo, cada segundo más rápido, más deseoso, mas excitado y controlándose a solo eso, el sentimiento de haberlo excitado lo llenaba, lo hacía feliz y su autoestima crecía.

Seguía rozando su nariz en su cuello olfateando su aroma, escuchando sus gemidos, las ganas de al menos eso era demasiado, aumentando el ritmo en su mano se permitió pasar su lengua a lo largo del cuello blanco.

-Jung Min…Ahhhhhh-gimio el maknae ante ese contacto, este no lo resistió y comenzó a besar ese cuello.

-Mmmmmm-era el único sonido que hacia entre besos, sin dejar de masturbarlo.

-Ahhhhhhhhh…Jung Min…Ahhhhh-ese fue el ultimo gemido del maknae y su orgasmo fue liberado, manchando tanto la mano de Jung min como su musculosa.

-¿Estas satisfecho?-pregunto Jung Min con la voz ronca y sensual.

-Siiii-suspiro el maknae queriendo recuperar la normalidad en su respiración.

-¿En verdad te gusto?, ¿no me mientes?-quiso asegurarse.

-Me gusto…me gusto demasiado Jung Min, me gusto mucho-confeso el maknae.

-Entonces permíteme ser el único que te saque tus erecciones cada vez que mires porno…llámame y yo vendré…lo prometo-beso su cuello y alejándose del maknae salió de la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Por qué tan de pronto quisiste hacer las compras?-pregunto Young Saeng mientras hacían la fila en el supermercado para pagar.

-Necesitamos comer y Hyung Jun ver a solas a Jung Min-explico Kyu.

-¿Jung Min está en casa?-pregunto y Kyu asintió.

-Espero al menso se arreglen como amigos-suspiro Kyu.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en lo que la cola no avanzaba, la mujer de adelante tenía más de dos carros y todas las colas estaba igual, ambos estaban con capucha y anteojos, por lo que no eran reconocidos.

-Kyu Jong-lo llamo Young Saeng, Kyu seguro a mirarlo-¿recuerdas lo que dijiste hace un tiempo de Hyun Joong?-pregunto y Kyu asintió-no es así, quise aclararte hace mucho eso y no pude, no es así…esa persona no es Hyun Joong, es un amigo pero no es el…este amigo curiosamente, está más cerca de mí, lo estuvo estas dos semanas-aseguro Young Saeng.

-Pero estas dos semanas no saliste y solo vista a Hyun Joong , Hyung Jun y a mi-dijo Kyu.

-Tampoco es Hyung Jun…no me arriesgaría a que Jung Min me matara lenta y dolorosamente…así es, es quién crees…no te pido una respuesta no nada…solo que lo sepas-explico-si Jung min está en casa querrá comer zanahorias…iré por ellas-dijo mientras Kyu se quedaba quieto asombrado y en silencio, mirando a la señora de delante de todo discutir con la cajera el costo de su alta cuenta.

Continuara…


	20. Ire por ti

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 20

Iré por ti

No entendía que había hecho, no entendía como estaban las cosas entre ellos luego de lo sucedido, el solo se ofreció a satisfacer sus necesidades y no mentiría, hacer le encanto tanto, aunque después tubo que librarse el mismo de tremenda erección, haber ayudado al maknae con la suya fue más de lo que esperaba antes, no se negaría a hacerlo de nuevo, incluso debía confesar que llevaba todo el día esperando al llamada del maknae.

-Acaso ¿no volvió a mirar porno?-pregunto ansioso y cansado-no me importa si no somos nada, si solo soy quien le saco las erecciones, lo seguiré haciendo, con el siempre objetivo de tenerlo entre mis brazos gimiendo de placer, solo por ello…llamaba-dijo por novena vez mirando su celular y nada.

Cansado de esperar decidió hacer algo bueno por el e ir a 'visitar' a su amigos, según tenía entendido, estos días lo tenían libres, así que si el maknae no venia solito a él, él le daría motivos para venir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba encerrado en su habitación, con enorme erección entre sus piernas y un hermoso video pervertido estando por acabar.

-¿Debería hacerle caso y llamarlo?-se pregunto a la terminación del video viendo su miembro sobresaliendo de sus bóxer de la excitación, mordió su labio inferior indeciso-no me atrevo-murmuro dejando la laptop a un lado y guiando su mano a su miembro tomándolo comenzó a tocarse y satisfacerse.

-Creí haberte dicho que 'eso' lo haría yo-una voz gruesa y seria hablo claramente mientras su puerta se cerraba, el maknae abrió los ojos y allí parado mirándolo fijamente estaba Jung Min.

-Jung Min-murmuro sin soltar su miembro, pero sin mover su mano.

-Acaso ¿no te había gustado?-pregunto parándose frente al maknae sentado en la cama-si estas así ¿Por qué no llamaste?-pregunto inclinándose hacia el rostro del maknae.

-No me…atreví-confeso.

-¿Quieres ayuda de nuevo?-pregunto mirando la erección del maknae sin pena.

-¿A qué viniste?-pregunto el maknae.

-A asegurarme si decías le verdad… ¿quieres o no mi ayuda?-pregunto una vez más-¿te gusto lo de ayer?-pregunto el maknae asintió-¿lo quieres volver a sentir? Puedo ayudarte ¿quieres?-pregunto por última vez.

-Si…-susurro el maknae alejando su mano y sintiendo como la de Jung Min tomaba su miembro.

Apretando fuertemente el miembro de Hyung Jun se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre las piernas del maknae dejando una pierna a cada lado de este y su miembro enfrente de él comenzó a masturbarlo.

Dejándose llevar una vez más por ese sentimiento de placer en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir levemente echando al cabeza hacia atrás dejándola apoyada en la pared.

-Ahhhhh…más rápido-pidió inconscientemente, hundido en el placer.

Acelero el ritmo en su mano y acercó su boca al largo y blanco cuello una vez más, comenzándolo a besar sin dudas esta vez.

-Más…mas…sigue…Ahhhhh-gemía una y otra vez el maknae, su respiración estaba agitada y comenzó a sudar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos aun cerrados, sintiendo la cercanía y besos en su cuello de Jung Min.

-Mmmmmm…gime…gime más alto…mas fuerte-pidió Jung Min controlando su deseo.

-¡Ahhhhh…! -gimió alto, fuerte y audible para todo el que se encontraba en el apartamento, Jung Min le dio el segundo mejor orgasmo de lo que llevaba de su vida.

-No tengas pena la próxima-aseguro Jung Min mientras se sentaba a su lado con la respiración algo agitada también.

-Si hubiese sabido que se sentía tan…así…nunca te hubiera rechazado-murmuro el maknae.

-Puedo satisfacerte mejor que nadie Hyung Jun…no dudes de eso, aunque no tenga experiencia solo el tenerte cerca me hace actuar para complacerte-le aseguro saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué?-pregunto pero Jung Min ya no estaba-¿Por qué se va tan rápido?-pregunto sin fuerzas para levantarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sin prestar atención a las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala y no notaron su presencia al pasar se encerró en el baño, desabrocho sus pantalones y sin detenerse llevo su mano allí comenzando a bajar esa excitación, su miembro dolía y palpitaba gritando por ser tocado ye l no pudo estar un segundo más cerca del maknae y contenerse.

-Emmmm-mordía su labio inferior conteniendo los gemidos y movía más rápido su mano-Ahhhhh-dijo que solo daría y no pediría placer, asique no podía quejarse ni exigir nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Escuche la voz de Jung Min-dijo Kyu saliendo de su habitación.

-Está en la habitación de Hyung Jun-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿Cómo llego ahí?-pregunto.

-Cuando llego se sentó a hablar conmigo, dijo varias cosas sin sentido hasta que me canse y le dije que Hyung Jun estaba en su habitación y que vaya a saludarlo…hasta entonces no salió de allí-explicaba Young Saeng mientras Kyu se sentaba a su lado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Kyu junto valentía y decidió hablar.

-Young Saeng…respecto a lo que dijiste ayer…tengo una duda-dijo Kyu.

-No quiero hablar sobre el tema, no te sientas presionado ante mis sentimientos, con que no te alejes de m como amigo yo estoy bien-aseguro Young Saeng.

-Pero...no es eso… ¿sería posible que me escuches antes de sacar conclusiones? Aun no sabes quién es la persona que yo amo y me gustaría que lo sepas-explico.

-No quiero saber…será doloroso…entiéndeme…prefiero seguir así…solo quería que tú supieras esto, pero no esperaba nada, solo no podía dejar que pienses de una forma equivocada ante lo que siento y por quien…solo eso-explico.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- ese grito los asombro a ambos y se miraron sonrojados.

-Creo que Hyung Jun está disfrutando mucho…me alegro por el-dijo desviando su mirada Young Saeng.

-¿me podrías escuchar?-pregunto Kyu luego de unos segundos.

-No quiero…-ambos callaron, pero fingieron ignorar ver a Jung min corriendo al baño-Hyun Joong me dijo que estaba viniendo en camino, estar llegando ya-aviso y justo el timbre sonó-de seguro es el-así logro evitar el tema.

Pero Kyu estaba convencido de algo, si él no lo quería escuchar, no lo obligaría, pero le daría serias y grandes dudas para que solo venga a preguntar, le demostraría de apoco que solo él era a quien amaba, no sabía como o que haría exactamente, pero lo haría.

Continuara…


	21. Ven por mi

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 21

Ven por mí

Salió del baño, satisfecho y agradeciendo a su mano. Vio en la sala a Hyun Joong conversando con Kyu y Young Saeng, trato de llegar a la habitación de Hyung Jun sin ser notado, pero a un paso de ella Young Saeng hablo.

-Jung Min ya te vimos-dijo tranquilamente.

-Al menos salúdame antes de correr tras Hyung Jun-dijo riendo Hyun Joong-además…el está durmiendo, recién fui a saludarlo y estaba dormido…los dos son muy maleducados, solo llaman a sus Hyung cuando están tristes, pero si están feliz ni lo saludar-dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Vamos…no te enojes…sabes que te quiero Hyun Joong pero…-decia mientras se acercaba.

-¿Darle placer a Hyung Jun es más interesante?-pregunto Kyu, Jung Min enrojeció.

-¿Qué?, ¿volvieron?-pregunto Hyun Joong-¿tuviste el sexo que querías?-pregunto mientras Jung Min avergonzado no contestaba.

-¿Ahora te agarra la pana?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-¿Ustedes se hacen llamar 'Hyung'?-dijo queriendo escapar.

-Somos tus Hyung…y si te ayude cuando estabas mal, escuche y pague tus penas…ahora ven y cuenta tu felicidad-ordeno Hyun Joong sentándolo de un tirón a lado suyo.

-Hyung Jun esta durmiendo y no creo que escuche entre sueños…así que cuenta-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿Por qué no le piden a el que cuente?-pregunto.

-Porque ese niño apenas si nos conto que tu y el tenían una relación cuando ya termino…no cuenta nada-dijo Kyu.

-Tu eres de hablar mucho…tanto que te gusta hablar…habla-dijo Young Saeng.

-Prometemos no interrumpirte ni decirte que dejes de mover las manos-dijo Hyun Joong.

-¿Qué quieren saber?-pregunto resignado Jung Min.

-¿Cuántas veces ya tuvieron relaciones?-pregunto Hyun Joong y al instante recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Jung Min y dos miradas acusadoras.

-Si eso quieren saber me voy-dijo Jung Min.

-Está bien, está bien…no preguntaremos de tu vida sexual-dijo Hyun Joong arrepentido.

-¿Volvieron totalmente?-pregunto Kyu.

-No…en sí, no volvimos, ni un beso nos dimos-contesto Jung Min tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

-Pero nosotros escuchamos…-decia Kyu.

-Dije que no hablare de mi vida sexual…o más bien, de la vida sexual de Hyung Jun-aseguro Jung Min.

-¿El sabe que tanto lloraste y te lamentaste por el?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-El no sabe nada ni lo sabrá…-ya me canse de esto…me voy-dijo Jung Min levantándose y yéndose.

Los tres suspiraron resignados.

-Seria agradable tener solo sexo con alguien-dijo Hyun Joong.

-No si ese alguien es a quien amas-dijo Young Saeng.

-Es mejor que nada-dijo Kyu, hubo unos mementos de silencio-¿no es esta la hora en la que pasan tu drama?-pregunto a Hyun Joong.

-Sí, esta es…veámoslo-dijo Young Saeng prendiendo la tele.

-¡No!-grito Hyun Joong apagándola.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kyu.

-No lo miren-pidió.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-No lo hagan-fue lo único que dijo tomando el control y saliendo de apartamento-¡se lo devolveré otro día!-grito corriendo.

-¿Se llevo el control?-pregunto Kyu medio en shock.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Young Saeng.

-Cada día está más loco-suspiro y se levanto yendo a la cocina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era de mañana cuando despertó, tomo su celular para ver la hora y vio un mensaje de Jung Min.

"_Mañana no iré si no me llamas…si te gusto demuéstralo y llámame para 'ayudarte'…no iré si no lo haces"_

-¿Por qué hace esto?, ¿Qué gana el solo tocándome?-se pregunto-ok Jung Min…si tanto quieres tocarme yo no te lo negare…pero será tu problema si luego te cansas de atenderme-aseguro.

Media hora después, habiendo desayunado y duchado entraba a su habitación y tomo su laptop y celular.

Con una sonrisa traviesa mando un mensaje.

"_Ven a ayudarme"_

Fue lo único que decia el mensaje enviado a Jung Min. Tomo una de las películas y las comenzó a ver, dejándose excitar y esperando por la llegada de Jung Min.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡No!-grito Young Saeng al ver a Kyu practicando su magia en la sala-no hagas magia-ordeno.

-Tranquilo…no es con fuego…no es nada peligroso-explico Kyu mientras Young Saeng se acercaba.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto.

-Si… ¿quieres ver?-pregunto-es un truco nuevo, sencillo, pero nuevo-dijo Kyu, Young Saeng asintió.

Al terminar el truco Young Saeng aplaudió y Kyu se sonrojo.

-Veo que tu mano esta mas que bien-dijo Young Saeng tomando la mano que Kyu había quemado-ni se nota que te hayas quemado-sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar esa mano.

-¿Es suave mi piel?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Oh…yo…lo siento-dijo soltándola.

-No dije que la sueltes…solo pregunte…tal vez esta áspera y debería usar más seguido crema-dijo viendo su mano-¿Qué dices?-pregunto extendiendo ambas manos.

-Están muy suaves-dijo sonrojándose el príncipe.

-Que bueno…¿a ti te gustan las manos suaves?-pregunto.

-Si…es bueno tener las manos suaves-dijo Young Saeng.

-Al chico que me gusta también le gustan las manos suaves-dijo sonriéndole.

-Mantenlas muy suaves entonces-dijo Young Saeng.

-El se enojo mucho cuando me queme una mano-dijo Kyu.

-¿El supo lo de la quemadura?-pregunto.

-Si…el me ayudo-dijo Kyu.

-No lo sabía-dijo Young Saeng aun sonrojado.

-Estas mas rojo que Jung Min cuando le habrán de sexo-dijo pellizcando uno de los cachetes de Young Saeng y caminando a su habitación.

-Auch-se quejo fritando su mejilla.

El timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Jung Min algo agitado.

-Hola Young Saeng-dijo entrando.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto.

-Nada-dijo caminando a la habitación de Hyung Jun.

-¡Hey!-llamo Young Saeng.

-Estaré hablando unas cosas con Hyung Jun…al rato hablamos-dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Hablando…si claro-dijo caminando a la cocina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Te tardaste-dijo el maknae al verlo entrar, corrió la laptop y dejo a la vista su notoria excitación bajo sus short.

-Lo siento-el maknae se sonrojo al verlo acercarse sin dejar de mirarlo-pero eso no parece tan excitado-dijo recordando las dos anteriores.

-Tendrás más trabajo entonces…excítame más y luego sácamela-ordeno parándose.

-¿Para qué te levantas?-pregunto Jung Min tomando las caderas de Hyung Jun-debes estar recostado para disfrutarlo más-aseguro rozando sus narices.

-Primero excítame-recordó.

-¿Cómo quieres que te excite?-pregunto-¿besándote, tocándote, masajeándote? Dime-pregunto en un susurro al oído del maknae.

-Besa…mi cuello…..y toca…mi cuerpo-respondió el maknae.

Continuara…


	22. Buscandote

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 22

Buscándote

Subió sus manos a la cintura del maknae y acerco sus labios al cuello, aspiro su aroma, paso su lengua a lo largo del cuello y comenzó subir sus manos por debajo de la musculosa del maknae, dio un beso al largo cuello y luego muchos más, cada vez más largo hasta no despegar su boca de ese cuello, mientras su mano seguían subiendo y acariciando la blanca piel del maknae.

-Debe…debe ser placer para mí-murmuro el maknae-debes excitarme no disfrutar-explico.

Los besos de Jung Min se detuvieron asombrados ante el reclamo, sintió una punzada en su pecho, se limito a dar beso sin saborearle el cuello, saco sus manos dentro de la musculosa y las bajo al trasero comenzando a masajearlo. Luego de unos segundos dirigió una de sus manos al miembro del maknae para comprobar que tan excitado estaba.

Metió su mano dentro del bóxer y saco el miembro hacia fuera, fue retrocediendo y recostando al maknae en la cama, al tenerlo recostado, posiciono ambas piernas a los costado y comenzó a masturbarlo sin dejar de besar el cuello, pero sin probarlo, su legua la ato al final de su garganta prohibiéndole salir, solo sus labios.

-Mas rápido…-pidió el maknae cuando Jung Min comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente-Jung Min…más rápido-Jung Min obedeció-Ahhhhh-gimió el maknae-tócame…Jung Min tócame-pidió.

-Dijiste que yo no debía disfrutar-dijo Jung Min.

-Tócame...no me importa…tócame…tócame todo, bésame cuanto quieras-ofreció el maknae.

Jung Min no se hizo esperar, volvió a liberar su lengua, dio el permiso a su mano libre cuanto quisiera, lo que quisiera, y lo que quería era tocar el pecho del maknae, metiendo su mano bajo la musculosa comenzó a acariciarlo, sin dejar de masturbarlo, su boca pegada al cuello, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, devorando todo el cuello del maknae, que se encontraba cubierto de su saliva, no había parte de ese cuello que sus labios no hubieran tocado.

-Ahhhhh-gemía el maknae ante todas las atenciones de Jung Min en su cuerpo-sigue…no quiero que pares…no quiero…no pares por favor-suplicaba el maknae.

-No lo hare…no hasta satisfacerte-murmuro contra su cuello.

-¡Ahhhhh!-gimió al sentir su orgasmo golpearlo.

-Hyung Jun…-murmuro contra su cuello Jung Min al sentir el orgasmo de este ser derramado en su mano.

Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar el aliento y con Jung Min aun besando su cuello lentamente, sintió esos besos subir por su cuello, pasar su oreja y besar su mejillas, se puso nervioso, esos labios no se detuvieron, siguieron, más lenta y cortamente pero lo hicieron y llegaron a la comisura de sus labios, no podía permitir que lo bese, no se contendría y eso para Jung Min era solo…ni siquiera sabía que era todo esto para Jung Min, pero no podía permitirlo.

-No será placer para mi…lo será para ti-aseguro Jung Min al ver como corrió su vista-déjame besarte-pidió, el maknae no contesto, Jung Min suspiro y se levanto, tenía que atenderse así mismo ahora.

No evito que se fuera, esta vez le permitió a Jung Min ir más lejos, pero no lo pudo evitar, sentir sus besos y caricias se sentía tan bien, que fue capaz de suplicar por ellas.

Jung Min parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía, que partes debía tocar y estimular, era obvio que no era su primera vez dando placer, cerró los ojos antes ese pensamiento que creía cierto.

-Yo tengo que aprender de videos y aun así no creo ser capaz de poder darle el mismo placer…él es demasiado para mi…si intento darle placer y fallo…sería demasiado vergonzoso-murmuraba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto Young Saeng al ver a Kyu en la sala pensativo.

-En cómo podría pasar más tiempo con la persona que me gusta…ya se-dijo parándose alegre.

-¿Quieres estar cerca de la persona que te gusta?-pregunto Young Saeng, Kyu asintió.

-Y tengo la idea perfecta para que pasemos un momento justo esa persona y yo-dijo entrando a su habitación.

Young Saeng se tiro en el sillón.

-¿Para qué salí de la habitación?-se pregunto enojado consigo mismo, levanto su vista y vio a Jung Min parado en la puerta del maknae-¿terminaste de hablar con Hyung Jun?-pregunto.

-Si…debo…debo ir al baño-dijo corriendo al baño una vez más.

-¿Vas a salir?-pregunto a Kyu cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

-No… ¿quieres ver un drama?-pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido.

-Me dijeron que estaba muy bueno… ¿quieres?-pregunto, Young Saeng confundido acepto.

-Pensé que saldrías-dijo mientras Kyu acomodaba la laptop.

-No es necesario-fue lo único que dijo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al otro día, un Jung Min cansado llegaba a su apartamento luego del final de la presentación de ese día, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con Hyung Jun fuera de su apartamento esperando por él.

-Hyung Jun-lo llamo.

-Hola Jung Min…te estaba esperando-dijo sonriente el maknae.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto abriendo la puerta.

-Pues ya paso mucho tiempo…pero hace una media hora atrás-decia mientras entraban-viene a que me ayudes-explico, Jung Min cerró la puerta luego de que entro el maknae y lo miro sorprendido, paso su vista por todo el cuerpo del maknae afirmando lo que dijo, ya no estaba excitado.

-¿Debo excitarte?-pregunto y este asintió.

-Fue tu culpa que se haya ido, por haber tardado…ahora hasta cargo de que vuelva por completo-ordeno el maknae-además…no fue una sino dos veces en el día que me existe…así que serán dos orgasmos lo que me darás-las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rosa, pero Jung Min no se negaría a tan grandiosa noche.

Continuara…


	23. Una forma mas de placer

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 23

Una forma más de placer

-Dos orgasmo-dijo Jung Min sin dejar de mirarlo-¿Cómo los quieres?-pregunto acercándose.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea los orgasmos?-pregunto Jung Min, el maknae lo miro sin entender una vez más.

-No…entiendo-dijo avergonzado.

-¿Cómo quieres que te haga llegar al orgasmo?-especifico mas su pregunta Jung Min.

-¿Dándome placer?-pregunto inseguro.

-Pedí una respuesta, no una pregunta-dijo Jung Min-¿entiendes de que te hablo?-pregunto.

-¡Claro! No soy inexperto-aseguro el maknae, pero ante la mirada que le dio Jung Min se sonrojo aun mas-¿me explicas?-pregunto apenado.

-¿Piensas que esto es lo único que puede acerté llegar a un orgasmo?-pregunto levantando su mano.-mi mano no es la única que te puede dar placer.

-No quiero que me penetres-aseguro rápidamente Hyung Jun.

-Nunca hable de eso…ahí maneras que son sin penetración… ¿no las sabes?-pregunto Jung Min desconcertado ¿Qué tan inocente podría ser?, ¿en verdad él era el primero?

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto curioso.

-Hyung Jun… ¿en verdad fui el primero en tocarte?-pregunto Jung min sin poder guardarse la duda, el maknae solo asintió-¿no viste nada parecido en tus videos porno?-pregunto.

-La verdad…hace poco comencé a verlos-confeso-pero no te entiendo ¿Qué otra manera?-pregunto.

-Oral-contesto Jung Min con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de felicidad.

Ahora comprendía mejor todo, no era rechazo, no era que no lo quería, era miedo, su niño solo tenía miedo a dar el siguiente paso y el de estúpido, creyendo que ese niño, ahora pervertido, no era virgen, lo dejo, sintiéndose rechazado, se quiso pegar a sí mismo por insensible e inmaduro al no comprender, al actuar tan abruptamente y terminar con él, pero respiro profundo, se tranquilizo, luego pensaría en que hacer, como volver, ahora su niño pedía placer y el no se negaría.

-No…no está bien…como estábamos al principio está bien…para mí-aseguro nervioso y mas rojo el maknae-no me atrevería a pedirte tanto-esto último lo murmuro tan bajo que Jung Min apenas si pudo oírlo.

-¿No estás ni un poco excitado?-pregunto Jung Min, pero no obtuvo respuesta-haber que tan excitado estas-dijo mientras se acercaba al maknae que giro su cabeza y no lo miraba, en cambio la vista de Jung Min permanecía clavada en el-para nada-dijo tocar la parte intima de Hyung Jun aun sobre la ropa-hay mucho que hacer-dijo sin apartar su mano, de una manera que hizo temblar a Hyung Jun.

Comenzando a mover su mano sobre el miembro de Hyung Jun , acerco su boca al cuello comenzando a besarlo y comenzó a caminar guiándolo a la habitación, pero fallando en el intento termino estampando a Hyung Jun contra la pared.

-¡Auch!-se quejo el maknae al sentir el golpe en su espalda.

-Lo siento-se disculpo bajando ambas manos a los muslos del maknae y cargándolo para hacerse más fácil el traslado.

Queriéndose aferrar bien a Jung Min para no caer hizo su cadera hacia arriba, haciendo que ambos miembros se froten y un leve gemido salga de ambos.

-No te muevas-pidió Jung Min mientras entraban a su habitación y lo tiraba a la cama subiéndose sobre él, siguió besando su cuello y desabrocho su pantalón.

Libero el miembro del maknae, pero no lo toco, subió sus manos desabrochando al camisa de este, que ya tenía varios botones desabrochados, era así como las usaba ese niño. Dejo al descubierto el blanco y formado, el cual comenzó a besar y mordisquear. Hyung Jun se dejaba hacer ante la boca de Jung Min en su pecho, demostrando que tanto le gustaba con gemidos.

Luego de varios minutos besando ese blanquecino pecho y escuchar como la respiración de Hyung Jun se hacía más errónea a cada gemido por la excitación que crecía a cada segundo, dirigió sus besos nuevamente al cuello Y bajo sus manos a la cadera.

Tomo entre sus mano el miembro del maknae y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Ahhhhh…Jung Min-gimió el menor sumido de placer, sus ojos estaban cerrados, dejando así que su mente se perdiera en algún lugar desconocido, sin reprocharle lo que dejaba que le haga Jung Min, dejándose llevar por la enorme sensación de placer.

Jung Min estaba muy entretenido con el cuello del maknae y su miembro palpitando en su mano a cada movimiento, luchando contra su propia excitación dentro de sus pantalones, una excitación que dolía y crecía más al escucharlo gemir su nombre.

Comenzó a bajar sus besos al pecho nuevamente, hasta que sus labios tocaron el ombligo de Hyung Jun y alejo su mano del miembro de este.

-No pares-gimió Hyung Jun con urgencia.

-Te mostrare lo que es el sexo oral-explico Jung Min bajando aun mas sus besos hasta que sus labios tocaron el duro y excitado miembro de Hyung Jun.

-¡No Jung Min!-grito jadeante el maknae-solo tu mano-explico.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jung Min dando pequeños besos al miembro que palpitaba.

-Porque…Ahhhhh-gimió al sentir la cálida lengua de Jung Min recorrer a lo largo su miembro.

-¿Quieres que pare?-pregunto tomando en su mano el miembro y chupando fuerte y lentamente la punto.

-Ahhhhhhhhh…noooo…no pares…emmmm-dijo al sentir como Jung Min metía dentro de su boca todo su miembro.

Luego de unos minutos bobeando el miembro de Hyung Jun, sintió como su cuerpo se contorsionaba, subió rápidamente a su cuello y siguió el trabajo con su mano mientras que comenzaba a besar su cuello. Escucho el gemido del orgasmo de Hyung Jun chocar justo y directo en su oído, sonrió contra el cuello blanquecino satisfecho de haberlo llevado una vez más hasta allí, de haberme dado una vez más tanto placer.

Aunque quisiera quedarse al ver el sonrojado rostro de Hyung Jun inundado en placer, ahora el que lo necesitaba era él, hizo un movimiento para levantarse a ir a atender su propia erección, pero una de las manos del maknae tomo su cadera tirándolo directamente sobre él.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto aun jadeando y con los ojos cerrados-aun falta un orgasmo-declaro.

-¿Lo quieres ahora mismo?-pregunto con los ojos abierto de la sorpresa, el maknae asintió aun con los ojos cerrados.

Su erección no podía esperar otra ronda más para el maknae, dolía demasiado, ni una sola vez la toco desde que comenzó a tocarlo a Hyung Jun ¿Cómo haría para seguir soportándola?

Continuara…


	24. El segundo orgasmo

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 24

El segundo orgasmo

No dejaría que esta vez Jung Min se fuera tan rápido, aunque claro, no podría irse, este era su apartamento, pero tampoco lo dejaría irse de la cama.

-Quiero mi segundo orgasmo-aseguro abriendo sus ojos y viendo a un Jung Min sonrojado, comenzando a sudar y asombrado que solo asintió y metió su cabeza en su cuello comenzando a besarlo una vez más.

Debía comenzar con volver a excitarlo y controlar su excitación por más tiempo, estaba seguro de que si no fuera por su cinturón, su mimbro ahora estaría fuera de sus pantalones sin permiso.

No podía ya, no podía y no podía, Hyung Jun estaba bajo el, que tenía una enorme erección atrapada, no podía seguir soportando, froto su cuerpo con el del maknae sin poder evitar gemir cuando su miembro atrapado choco contra el liberado de Hyung Jun.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio fuerte y claramente.

-Tócame...excítame-pidió Hyung Jun.

-Lo estoy haciendo-mintió sin poder evitar chocar su cadera una y otra vez contra la de Hyung Jun, consiguiendo así el frote de sus miembros, leve por la ropa que él llevaba puesta, pero aun así era mejor que nada.

-Quiero a tus gruesas y suaves manso sobre mi-confeso ansioso Hyung Jun, recibiendo una leve mordida en su cuello, Jung Min a cada segundo respiraba más irregularmente.

Volviendo a reprimir su miembro, detuvo a sus caderas y llevo su mano al miembro de Hyung Jun, no podía soportarlo, así que llevaría tan fugazmente al orgasmo a su niño, así podría correr a liberarse el mismo.

Comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, subiendo y bajando su mano una y otra vez sin detener, sintiendo como Hyung Jun se comenzaba a excitar nuevamente, gemía levemente y su respiración se volvía irregular, El seguía besando su cuello y escuchándolo gemir en su oído, pero era demasiado, no podía, subió los beso hasta la orejad e Hyung Jun y tomo entre sus labios el lóbulo comenzando a succionarlo y morderlo.

-Ahhhhh-gimió más alto Hyung jun.

Dejándolo le pregunto en un susurro.

-Hyung Jun ¿te molestaría que yo también me toque?, ¿te molestaría que me masturbe yo mismo mientras te masturbo a ti?-pregunto jadeante.

-No…Ahhhhh. No me molesta…emmmm-decia entre gemidos.

Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, sin dejar el miembro de Hyung Jun, con su otra mano desabrocho su propio pantalón, estaba con una pierna a cada lado del maknae, sentándose en ellas, saco su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad que su otra mano lo hacía con el miembro del maknae.

-¡Ahhhhh!-gimió en un grito de satisfacción.

El maknae que permanecía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer, al escuchar el gemido de Jung Min abrió los ojos y se encontró con la hermosa vista de Jung Min sentado sobre él, con una mano masturbándolo y la otra masturbándose el mismo. Hubiese permanecido mas tiempo mirándolo, pero el orgasmo le llego derribándolo, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese placer.

-Ahhhhh-gimió.

Mientras trataba de regular su respiración sintió la mano de Jung Min dejar su miembro y posarse en su abdomen, como sosteniéndose, y eso así, mientras seguía masturbándose y gimiendo.

-Ahhhhh- gimió alto cuando su orgasmo llego, la mano que estaba en el abdomen del maknae la cerro un poco bajando y rascuñando débilmente la piel del maknae hasta llegar a su miembro, la detuvo ahí y cansado se dejo caer a un costado del maknae en la cama, jadeando, tratando de que el aire ingrese nuevamente a sus pulmones.

-Gracias Jung Min…en ambas formas de dar placer eres bueno-dijo con la respiración más normal el maknae, sonrojado aun por tener a Jung Min jadeando a un lado suyo, aun más apenado de estar en su cama.

-Eso es un completo cumplido para mi siendo que soy nuevo en esto-dijo aun jadeando.

-¿Nuevo?-pregunto girando su cabeza.

-Hyung Jun…soy virgen aun…en toda mi vida eres el único al que he tocado-confeso sonrojado a más no poder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Young Saeng ¿sabes donde esta Hyung Jun?-pregunto Kyu saliendo de la habitación del maknae.

-Hyung Jun…lo vi salir hace unas horas-respondió Young Saeng-no creo que regrese-explico.

-Tiene que hacer, aun no ha senado-dijo Kyu.

-Después de ver las condiciones en las que salió…creo que en este momento ya estará bien satisfecho-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Kyu.

-Salió con una impresionante erección…no es muy difícil reducir a donde fue-dijo yendo a la cocina, Kyu comprendiendo no pregunto mas, solo sonrió, eso sigilaba algo.

-Estaremos tu y yo solos hoy-dijo entrando a la cocina, Young Saeng solo asintió mientras comenzaba a cocinar.

-¿Por qué mejor no pedimos algo para comer…o salimos?-propuso.

-Pues ya que estamos solo tú y yo…pensé en cocinar algo sencillo-explico Young Saeng-y si querías…mirábamos el drama que comenzamos ayer-una sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de Kyu.

-Me parece bien…te espero en mi habitación, lleva la comida ¿sí?-pregunto alegre.

-¿En tu habitación?-pregunto sonrojado.

-Es incomodo ver el drama en el sillón, estar ahí por horas…será más cómodo en mi habitación…iré a acomodar las cosas mientras-dijo saliendo de la cocina feliz.

Continuara…


	25. No quiero

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 25

No quiero

-Iré a preparar algo de comer-dijo sin darle tiempo al maknae de hablar, metió nuevamente su miembro dentro de su bóxer y se abrochó el pantalón, seguido del cinturón.

Salió de la habitación dejando solo al maknae, este se sentó en la cama, metiendo su miembro dentro de sus pantalones y acomodándose la ropa, pensativo.

-¿Dijo que era virgen?-se pregunto, frustrado por la revelación revolvió su pelo y pataleo en la cama desarmándola por completo-aun así…el no parece inexperto ¿Por qué?...aun así el no tenía miedo y quería avanzar ¿Por qué?...aun así…aun así el hizo cosas que yo no…¿Por qué?-no entendía porque Jung Min termino con él, no entendía porque lo tocaba tanto y tan rápido, no entendía nada, si Jung Min no tenía experiencia tampoco… ¿Por qué no fue nada tímido en el momento que tocaba su cuerpo y lo besaba?, ¿Por qué no es tímido en el momento que le da placer?

Su panza rugió, al igual que Jung Min, no había comido nada, se puso de pie y miro el desorden que era la cama.

-Si Jung Min ve como deje su cama me saca a patadas de aquí-dijo comenzando arreglarla-así esta mejor-dijo satisfecho con una sonrisa, recorrió al habitación con su mirada y su sonrisa se borro-¿copito?-pregunto en un murmuro-no está… ¿Dónde está?-según lo que le decia Jung min cada vez que lo iba a visitar, era que copito se veía muy bien en el centro de su cama, que cuando entraba a su habitación sentía que él lo estaba esperando al ver a copito ahí, pero copito ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Hyung Jun ¿vas a cenar?!-escucho a Jung min preguntarle en un grito.

Salió de la habitación, recorriendo con su mirada todo el apartamento, esperanzado de encontrarlo por otro lugar, pero nada.

-Ve a cenar le dijo Jung min al verlo entrar a la cocina, estaba con una sonrisa, pero el maknae no podía estar tan feliz como él.

-Creo que ya me debo ir-dijo el maknae.

-¿Tan rápido?-la sonrisa de Jung Min desaprecio, y una mirada triste se asomo-pensé que dormirías aquí-el maknae no lo miraba-entiendo, al menos come antes de irte-ofreció triste Jung Min, pero el maknae no dijo nada, el enojo lo invadió y golpeo la mesada de la cocina con ambas palmas de su mano-¡bien, si no quieres comer no lo hagas y solo vete!-grito girándose e ignorando al maknae-sabes dónde está la salida ¿cierto?-fue lo único que dijo mientras se serbia un poco de ramen para comer.

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos, pero de lejos Jung min escucho el estomago de Hyung Jun gruñir.

-No quiero enojarme contigo… ¿Por qué te quieres ir tan rápido?-pregunto dándose la vuelta.

-No quiero molestarte-mintió el maknae.

-No me molestas…odio estar solo aquí, el que tu este s aquí me hace no odiar tanto este apartamento-confeso Jung Min.

-Es lindo-dijo Hyung Jun refiriéndose al apartamento.

-Y solitario…es aburrido-dijo Jung Min-¿te quedaras?-pregunto-podrías buscar videos porno por interne…si quieres…-propuso con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No….no te preocupes…ya fue suficiente…solo quiero comer y dormir-explico, Jung Min sonrió, el maknae dormiría con él esa noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La laptop estaba tirada a un lado de la cama con un video terminado, en la cama Kyu abrazando a Young Saeng, ambos dormidos. En el momento que Young Saeng se durmió Kyu se dejo vencer por el cansancio, sin importarle que la laptop caiga se aferro al cuerpo de Young Saeng quedando dormido.

Se giro hacia quien lo abrazaba, queriendo también abrazarlo, paso su mano por su espalda subiéndola, pero esta paso por dentro de la remera que llevaba Kyu, tocando así la suave piel de la espalda de Kyu, quien tembló en sus brazos al sentir aquella caricia y se aferro mas a él, ambos entre el sueño y la realidad.

Al darse cuenta que lo que tocaba era piel y sentir que la persona es apegaba mas a él, sin darse cuenta quien era, su mente estaba en blanco, recién saliendo del sueño, dirigió su mano a la cintura de esa persona y la fue subiendo hasta su pecho, pensando que era solo una chica mas con la cual estaba, pero no es una chica, respiro el aroma de aquella persona, lo conocía bien, lo conocía más que bien, es apersona era Kyu Joong y lo estaba acariciando y el no se negaba, su cabeza hizo un clic recordando la noche anterior, ni siquiera es como si hubieras bebido y el olvidaba en donde se quedo dormido y ahora por eso estaba tocando descaradamente a Kyu.

Agradecía que él estuviera dormido y así no supiera de eso, comenzó a descender su mano queriéndola alejar, pero entonces sintió a Kyu moverse más hacia él, y un beso en su cuello y una mano querando se meter dentro de su remera, cosa que logro y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, seguido de su pecho y terminando en su espalda, mientras que la boca de Kyu se pego a su cuello sin dejar de besarlo.

Young Saeng sin palabras ni resistencia cerró sus ojos y lentamente sintió como Kyu se subía encima de él entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besar su cuello, ni tocar su pecho.

-Kyu Jong…-lo llamo levemente.

-ES…solo sexo-murmuro-se que también lo quieres-dijo guiando una de su manos a la entrepierna de Young Saeng comprobándolo-solo eso-alejándose del cuello de Young Saeng se sentó, quito rápidamente su remera y fue en busca de los labios de Young Saeng.

Lo beso de una manera desesperada, apasionada, necesitada. Comenzó a fritar su cadera con la de Young Saeng, mostrándole así que tan excitado estaba el también.

Por un momento pensó en dejarse llevar, dejarse hacer, poder sentir ese placer y tener entre sus brazos a la persona que amaba, pero luego rechazo esa idea, el no quería estar con la persona amada por solo un juego, aunque sea la única manera, aunque este excitado, no quería.

Rompió el beso y sacando rápidamente las manos dentro de la camiseta de Kyu lo alejo.

-Déjame-exigió haciéndolo a un lado-no quiero esto…si la persona que amas te tiene así…no me hagas esto, no me pongas en esa situación-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Continuara…


	26. Copito

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 26

Copito

Estaba durmiendo de los pies de Jung Min, el había elegido dormir de ese lado, estaba un tanto enojado con Jung Min ¿Dónde estaba copito?, ¿Qué hizo con él?, ¿lo tiro luego de que termino con él?

Despertó cuando sintió a Jung Min levantarse, el se había dado cuenta de su enojo, ya que se había ido a dormir con el seño fruncido, luego de comer solo contesto 'si' o 'no' solo eso basto para que Jung min sacara su sonrisa y frunciera su seño haciendo solo preguntas necesarias ante como iban a dormir y la ropa mas cómoda que le presto para dormir, si estaba enojado por su actitud, pero él estaba más enojado por la desaparición de copito.

Luego de unos minutos que Jung Min salió de la habitación decidió levantarse, estiro su cuerpo, froto sus ojos y se puso de pie, justo en ese momento Jung Min entro a la habitación.

-Oh…venia a despertarte para desayunar-dijo con una sonrisa, pero nuevamente se borro al ver la cara seria de Hyung Jun.

No entendía que le sucedía, desde la noche anterior estaba con esa cara y el no entendía el porqué, trataba de ser bueno y poner una sonrisa, tratarlo bien, pero Hyung Jun no parecía querer cooperar.

Ambos sentados en la cocina desayunando, sin mirarse, estaba cansado de ese silencio, de esa actitud del maknae.

-Hoy no tienen actividades ¿cierto?-pregunto Jung Min.

-No-respondió secamente Hyung Jun.

-Pensé que podrías quedarte hasta después del almuerzo-le hablaba con una sonrisa de nuevo, pero el maknae no contestaba-te hare algo rico de comer-ofreció y el maknae seguía con la misma cara-Hyung Jun-llamo controlando la ira que empezaba a tener y tratando de mantener su sonrisa-estoy siendo bueno y paciente, la verdad no se que hice para que te pongas así…pero si no te gustaron los orgasmos te tengo dos opciones, uno: vamos a la habitación y lo repetimos, o dos: te levantas te vas y no vuelve a ocurrir-sentencio serio.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya-dijo levantándose.

-Si te vas así da por hecho que no te volveré a tocar-dijo con voz firme, gruesa y seria, aun así, su mirada era triste.

-Jung Min-suspiro Hyung Jun-te llamare más tarde…ahora necesito pensar…pero te llamare, lo prometo…más tarde-con eso dicho se fue de el apartamento, dejando solo a Jung Min.

-No, no de nuevo, no voy a llorar…-entro a su habitación y abrió el placar sacando del fondo de todo a copito, lo aventó furioso a la cama-¡creí que te sacaría de ahí con una sonrisa por que el me quería!-una vez mas hablaba con el oso como si le llegara a contestar-¡ya se! No tienes que decírmelo-dijo sentándose en la cama frente al oso, lo sentó derecho-se que no tengo derecho a quejarme, era solo placer para él y yo lo acepte…sé que no debí hacerme ilusiones cuando supe que era virgen-murmura triste y desilusionado-copito dime ¿el me quiere? Me quiere porque si no, no me hubiera dejado ser el primero que lo toque ¿cierto?-tomo al soso abrazándolo, tratando de consolarse y no llorar-yo se que si…el dijo que me llamaría…más tarde-susurro aspirando el aroma de ese oso una vez más.

Una hora más tarde Jung Min caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-¿Por qué no llama? El dijo que lo haría más tarde…ya paso una hora diem ¿Por qué no llama?-pregunto aba al oso sentado en el medio de la cama.

Cansado de esperar tomo su celular y marco a Hyung Jun.

-_Hola Jung Min ¿Qué paso?-_pregunto el maknae.

-Dijiste que llamarías-reprocho Jung Min.

_-Dije que llamaría más tarde_-recordó el maknae.

-Ya es mas tarde -dijo Jung Min.

-_Recién paso una hora_-dijo el maknae.

-Por eso mismo, paso una hora, ya es mas tarde y no llamaste-reclamo Jung Min.

-_Jung Min ¿Qué quieres?-_pregunto.

-Quiero que no te enojes-pidió.

_-No estoy enojado_-dijo el maknae-_solo quiero pensar_-explico.

-Piensa en que no estás enojado conmigo-pidió, hubo unos segundos de silencio y el maknae hablo.

_-Jung Min…quiero que me devuelvas a copito-_exigió.

-No-dijo sin rodeos Jung Min-es mio-dijo mirando al oso-no te lo daré-aseguro.

_-Devuélvemelo…si tú no lo quieres_-dijo el maknae.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo subiendo a la cama y abrazando al oso-copito es mio y si lo quiero, ahora mismo lo estoy abrazando-dijo aferrándose al oso.

-_No mientas_-dijo Hyung Jun.

-No estoy mintiendo-aseguro Jung Min.

_-Sí que lo haces…no me quieres devolver a copito solo porque lo has tirado cuando terminamos… ¡te odio!-_le grito colgando.

En silencio y sorprendido se quedo Jung Min en su habitación, con el osos abrazado y el celular en su oreja aun.

Continuara…


	27. El esta aqui

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 27

El está aquí

-¿El pensó que te había tirado a la basura?-le pregunto Jung Min a copito dándolo vuelta y mirándolo-¿por eso se enojo? Yo no podría tirarte-aseguro-¡maldito niño ¿Por qué no pregunta?!-grito enojado.

Enojado marco nuevamente el numero de Hyung Jun, el no le atendía, pero no se rendiría.

_-¿¡Qué quieres!?-_finalmente el maknae lo atendió gritando.

-Quiero que hablemos-dijo Jung Min.

_-¡No quiero hablar contigo!-_aseguro Hyung Jun queriendo cortarle.

-¡Espera!-grito Jung Min-solo escucha-pidió.

-_No quiero-_volvió a decir Hyung Jun.

-¡No tire a copito!-dijo rápidamente.

_-¿Qué?...no mientas-_dijo Hyung Jun.

-No miento…es verdad, lo tengo aquí conmigo-jamás lo tiraría-le aseguro.

_-Si lo tiraste…cuando estuve ahí, no lo vi por ningún lado_-explico.

-Lo había guardado, por eso no lo viste-explico Jung Min.

_-No te creo_-dijo el maknae.

-Ven y compruébalo, hoy lo saque, está conmigo…ven y míralo…comprueba que no lo tire, es mio y así como no te lo devolveré, no lo tirare-aseguro.

_-¿Por qué lo guardaste?-_pregunto el maknae.

-Por que había terminado contigo y verlo me recordaba a ti-explico.

_-¿Y qué tiene eso?-_pregunto.

-Recordarte me lastimaba-confeso.

-¿_Por qué?, tú fuiste el que decidió terminar, no yo, si te lastimaba ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_pregunto.

-Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que extrañaba a copito y me sentía demasiado solo cuando te fuiste, así que lo saque, está aquí conmigo-aseguro abrazando al oso fuerte.

_-¿Puedo ir a comprobarlo con mis ojos?_-pregunto algo tímido el maknae.

-Estoy esperando a que vengas y lo compruebes-dijo Jung Min-¿estabas enojado porque pensaste que lo tire a la basura?-pregunto.

_-Si-_fue la mínima respuesta de Hyung Jun.

-Me hubieses preguntar dónde estaba… ¿ya no estás enojado?-pregunto.

_-Aun no sé si es cierto, si no lo tiraste no estaré enojado-_explico.

-No lo hice, ven y míralo…pero aun así no te lo devolveré, es mio-dijo Jung Min.

_-¿Me harás la comida rica que prometiste?-_pregunto Hyung Jun.

-¿Te quedaras a comer? Si lo haces prometo que si-dijo con una sonrisa Jung Min.

-_Como dijiste que te sentiste solo cuando me fui…podría hacerte compañía…siempre y cuando no hayas tirado a copito_-explico.

-No podría tirar a copito ¿Cómo te lo hago entender? Con solo tenerlo tres semanas guardado, se me hizo imposible dormir sin abrazarlo y tú ¿imaginas que lo tire? –trataba de respirar y no gritar, pero ese niño no entendía.

-_Es que no entiendo ¿Por qué lo guardaste si lo quieres tanto_?-pregunto.

-Ya te dije me dolía verlo, me recordaba a ti-respondió.

_-¿Y eso qué?, ¿Qué tiene? si tu terminaste conmigo no te debería doler ver al oso-_dijo Hyung Jun.

-Pues igual me dolía verlo, me recordaba a ti y recordarte a ti me recordaba lo idiota que fui al terminar contigo-confeso Jung Min.

_-¿Te arrepientes de haber terminado conmigo?-_pregunto el maknae.

-Hyung Jun…tenemos que hablar…ven-pidió.

-_No…ahora no voy_-aseguro el maknae.

-¿Por qué? Si dijiste que si-dijo Jung Min frunciendo el seño.

_-Porque la ultima vez dijiste 'tenemos que hablar' solo fue para decirme cosas malas…ahora no quiero ir_-aseguro.

-Ahora no es nada malo…ven-pidió.

-_Iré…pero no a hablar, iré a ver si en verdad copito esta, a comer mi rica comida y por dos orgasmos que prometiste darme de nuevo…pero no a hablar_-aseguro cortando.

-¿Yo prometí dos orgasmos más?-pregunto sorprendido cuando Hyung Jun ya había cortado.

Alejo un poco de él a copito y comenzó a hablarle de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se supone que hablare con él y le explicare las cosas si ese niño no me quiere escuchar y solo quiere placer?, acaso ¿me olvido y ya no está enamorado de mi?, ¿por eso solo viene por el placer?-pregonaba-¡no es imposible!-aseguro-no podría olvidar al 'sexy carisma' Park Jung Min tan pronto…no lo podía olvidar nunca-dijo confiado de sí mismo-pero si lo hizo…tendré que enamorarlo de nuevo-dijo en un susurro-no me mires así-le dijo a copito-el aun me ama como al principio…como dijo amarme muchas veces…¡soy un idiota calenturiento!-se dijo así mismo-¡pero es tu culpa!-dijo señalando al oso-yo te pregunte y tu nunc ame dijiste que él tenía miedo ¿Por qué no me lo tiro encima del oso y comenzó a pegarle sacándose la bronca que tenia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Saldré Young Saeng…tal vez llegue tarde-fue lo único que escucho decir al maknae cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente.

-sí, si…como digas-dijo Young Saeng sin querer levantarse del sillón.

No había vuelto a hablar con Kyu, no se lo había cruzado. Tenía muchas preguntas dando vuelta en su mente por culpa de lo que Kyu quiso hacer esa mañana, la principal era "¿estuvo bien rechazarlo?" una y otra vez la misma pregunta y no obtenía respuesta. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba a alguien que le aconseje que hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien, era tiempo de confesarle el amor que sentía por Kyu a algún amigo, el era pésimo en el amor y no podría solo, no sabía qué hacer, siempre terminaba arruinando todo de alguna manera, pero esta vez sin haber empezado ya lo arruino.

"_Hyun Joong ¿estás libre?"_

Fue el mensaje que le envió.

Continuara…


	28. Confesión

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 28

Confesión

Estaba de de pie en la puerta de su habitación y veía, desde ahí, perfectamente a Young Saeng tirado en el sillón algo molesto, frustrado y confundido. Se sentía pésimo por lo que hizo al despertar, no fue la mejor manera de decir que quiera algo con él, no era una buena manera de decir nada.

Vio al maknae salir del apartamento corriendo y luego de unos segundos a Young Saeng mandar un mensaje, era obvio a quien y porque, era obvio que el pobre necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Segundos después escucho el celular sonar y como leía el mensaje y luego aventaba el celular a un costado de sillón, estaba algo colorado, suponía que de la furia, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que arrojo el celular.

Se sentía pésimo, era el momento de juntar valor y confesarse de frente, Young Saeng era tan malo en amor que ni siquiera notaba cuando el intentaba demostrarle lo que sentía, debía juntar valor para decirle con todas las palabras que lo amaba.

Se acerco decidido al sillón y se sentó junto a él.

-Young Saeng quiero hablar contigo-Young Saeng lo miro sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

-Kyu Jong, no te hagas problema, olvidare de lo de recién, tu también hazlo, no sucedió nada…solo te pido que…la próxima busque a otro que solo te de sexo…yo no podría-dijo poniéndose colorado, ahora de la pena.

-Lo sé…se que tú no eres el indicado para darme solo sexo…y no quiero tener contigo solo sexo-explico.

-Se que somos solo amigos y no te preocupes que no me ilusionare ni veré las cosas de otra manera a causa de lo sucedido-dijo con algo de tristeza sin querer mirarlo.

-Como me gustaría que si lo hagas-dijo Kyu frustrado.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-Eres muy distraído Young Saeng, ya no sé como decírtelo, creo que a ti las cosas deben decírtelas de frente-Young Saeng se confundió mas.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto.

-Young Saeng tu eres malo en el amor, pero bueno dando consejo sobre el amor ¿cierto?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto en un murmuro.

-Entonces aconséjame ¿sí?-pidió, Young Saeng asintió-quiero confesármele a la persona que amo, pero no sé cómo ¿Cómo crees que debería decirle lo que siento?-pregunto, Young Saeng lo pensó un momento con una triste expresión en su labios-ya intente decírselo indirectamente y el no lo entiende-explico.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices directamente?-pregunto.

-¿Cuáles serian las palabras que tú me aconsejas usar?-pregunto.

-Tu una vez me dijiste que sentías por él, las palabras que yo usaría si fuera tu serian 'te amo' no creo que a todos esos sentimientos se le pueda llamar de otra manera-explico.

-Te amo-dijo Kyu.

-Exacto…así debes decírselo-dijo aun con la mueca de tristeza en sus labios y los ojos brillosos.

-Dije te amo-repitió Kyu.

-No te será difícil decírselas-dijo Young Saeng.

-Te dije te amo-volvió a repetir, se revolvió frustrado el pelo-¿ves? La persona a la que amo, aunque le diga te amo sin rodeos…no lo entiende-Young Saeng abrió sus ojos sorprendido mirándolo, sus mejillas aun seguían sonrojadas y su labios se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa.

-Creo que ya lo entendió-murmuro aun sorprendido.

Kyu sonrió al saber que al fin sabia de sus sentimientos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su vista se fijo en aquellos labios rosas que aun permanecían abiertos.

-ES bueno saber que por fin sabe lo que siento, me siento aliviado de que al fin lo sepas…acá ya no duele-dijo llevando una mano a su pecho-pero…quiero saber si aun sientes lo mismo o me tarde demasiado-explico.

-¿Tardaste? Eso quiere decir ¿siempre lo sentiste?-pregunto Young Saeng confundido saliendo de su asombro.

-Siempre…todo lo que dije era de ti y tu nunca me dejaste decirte o que yo sentía y eres muy distraído… ¡estuve días tratando de hacértelo entender!-Young Saeng sonrió ante esta confesión.

-Gracias por tener paciencia e intentarlo varias veces…aun no es para nada tarde-confeso.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto feliz Kyu y Young Saeng asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

Kyu Jong levanto su mano acariciando una de las sonrojadas mejillas de Young Saeng y sin aviso acerco su rostro dándole un tierno, lento y cariñoso beso, el cual con timidez pero seguro, Young Saeng correspondió.

-Kyu Jong-dijo alejándose un poco de sus labios-¿Qué es esto? Yo no quiero una relación como la de Jung Min y Hyung Jun-dijo preocupado

-No te preocupes, yo no soy tan calenturiento como Jung Min, ni tan escandaloso con Hyung Jun…y desde ya te dejo claro…yo no quiero solo sexo-afirmo con toda la seguridad con la que lo amaba, ambos sonrieron y Kyu volvió a besarlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Te tardaste-dijo Jung Min abriendo la puerta.

-Luego discutimos de cualquier estupidez que quieras, primero quiero ver a copito-dijo corriendo a un lado a Jung Min y entrando a l apartamento mirando a todos lados-¿Dónde está? No lo veo-dijo pasando su vista por toda la sala.

-Está en la habitación, en medio de la cama, como antes que lo guardara-contesto Jung Min, el maknae sin durarlo corrió a la habitación.

Cuando Jung Min llego tras de él a la habitación vio como el maknae tomaba rápidamente a copito y lo abrazaba con una sonrisa, sonrió al ver a ese niño tan feliz, abrazando a copito de aquella manera y con esa sonrisa lo hacía ver aun mas como un niño, un tierno niño que daba ganas de comérselo a besos y abrazos.

-Aun estas aquí…eso quiere decir que si me quiere-murmuro contra el oso, era un murmuro casi inaudible, pero que Jung Min alcanzo a oír, sin que Hyung Jun lo supiera, aquello lo asombro.

Continuara…


	29. Charla con placer

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 29

Charla con placer

-¿Contento?-pregunto cruzado de brazos viendo al maknae.

-Mucho…en verdad no mentiste…el aun esta aquí-dijo abrazando mas fuerte al oso.

-El es mi única compañía aquí, no lo tiraría a la basura…me harías el favor de abrazarlo mucho-pidió Jung Min.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Como que le esta yendo tu olor…abrázalo bien así se le queda de nuevo-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Hyung Jun olfateo al oso y sonriendo lo abraso saliendo de la habitación tras Jung Min. Lo vio ir a la cocina y cuando entro lo vio cocinando.

-Tiene olor a Jung Min-dijo sentándose mientras miraba a Jung Min cocinar.

-Por eso mismo….debes abrazarlo fuerte así vuelve a tener tu olor-dijo tranquilamente Jung Min sin mirarlo y cocinando.

-¿Por qué quieres que tenga mi olor?-pregunto.

-Así cuando lo abrazo al dormir, siento que es a ti-dijo aun tranquilo.

-Jung Min…-lo llamo levemente, el no quería hablar, pero pensando en lo que acababa de decir Jung Min pensó que era buena idea, pero Jung Min no escucho su llamado.

-Esto tardara en hacerse… ¿quieres ahora uno de los orgasmo?-pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Ahora?-pregunto sonrojado-claro-dijo levantándose y siguiendo a Jung Min que salía de la cocina.

Paro frente a la puerta de su habitación y se giro mirando al maknae que estaba tras él con copito en sus brazos, se lo saco.

-El se quedara aquí-dijo sentándolo en uno de los sofá.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-¿Cómo quieres que luego me atreva a haberle si ve esto?-pregunto.

-¿Tú hablas con un oso?-pregunto Hyung Jun sorprendido.

-Es mi única compañía…no es de loco hablar con los osos-dijo tomando la mano del maknae y entrándolo a la habitación.

Hyung Jun entro a la habitación y el detrás cerrando la puerta, Hyung Jun dio unos paso dentro y antes de poder darse la vuelta dos brazos lo rodearon y unos labios se pegaron a su cuello comenzando a besarlo y lamerlo.

-Hay que excitarte-susurro Jung Min succionando el lóbulo de la oreja del maknae mientras subía sus manos por dentro de la camisa del maknae comenzando a acariciar su pecho.

-Mmmmmm-el maknae dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de Jung Min, mientras dejaba a sus ojos cerrarse para disfrutar.

-Sera manual…sino te molesta-dijo acercando el cuerpo de Hyung Jun al suyo, pegando su miembro al trasero de Hyung Jun.

-No me molesta-dijo Hyung Jun.

-¿Te molestaría que me vuelva a masturbar yo también?-pregunto, mientras el maknae podía sentir su miembro excitarse.

-No…si quieres…hazlo-respondió el maknae, una esperanza de Jung Min murió en ese instante, esperaba 'yo te ayudare' pero no llego.

Desabrocho los pantalones de Hyung Jun sacando su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente sin dejar de besar su cuello, escucho como la respiración comenzaba ser dificultosa y se dio cuenta que la suya estaba igual, guio su otra mano a su propio pantalón sacando su miembro también. Dio unos paso hacia la cama, dejo el cuello del maknae, lo giro y volvió a su cuello comenzando a recostarlo.

En el momento que lo recostó sin tener la intención, ambos miembros rozaron, Jung Min asustado que lo malinterpretara se apoyo sobre sus manos obteniendo distancia, pero para su sorpresa la cadera del maknae subió obteniendo nuevamente ese contacto.

-Ahhhhh-gimió al rozar su miembro con el de Jung Min.

-Emmmm-suprimió su gemido Jung Mn-no hagas eso-pidió, pero el maknae no obedeció, subió sus brazos y tomo a Jung Min del cuello tirándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Jung Min…existe otra manera de conseguir un orgasmo ¿sabías?-pregunto.

-No-contesto Jung Min al momento en que el maknae comenzó a mover de nuevo sus caderas haciendo rozar una y otra vez su miembro.

-Así…así quiero que me has llegar Jung Min-dijo sin parar de frotar sus miembros.

-Hyung Jun...esto…Ahhhhh…seria placer para mí también…emmmm-no podía evitar gemir al ver su punto de vista.

-No me importa-sin que Jung Min sepa e porque, Hyung Jun comenzó a besar su cuello-solo hazme llegar de esta manera-pidió pasando su lengua a lo largo del cuello de Jung Min.

-Hyung Jun…te dije que yo…Mmmmmm…te daría placer-Jung Min cerro sus ojos ante el placer.

Hyung Jun cansado de ori sus quejas y al sentir la cabeza de Jung Min caer y dejar de besar su cuello, tomo sus hombros y con un rápido movimiento lo dio vuelta quedando el arriba. Tomo las caderas de Jung Min y buscando al orilla de sus pantalones y bóxer los bajo aun mas, se acostó sobre él y siguió besando su cuello mientras se volvía a frotar contra el miembro duro de Jung Min quien comenzó a gemir sin querer parar.

-Ahhhhh…maldito porno…emmmm-decia entre gemido Jung Min.

-¿Por qué?…Ahhhhh-preguntaba el maknae sin parar, sosteniéndose de sus manos levanto su cabeza mirando el rostro de Jung Min, sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta dejando escapar sonidos de placer, vio el sudor refalando por su frente y cuello-¿Qué tiene de malo el porno?-pregunto dudoso, sin dejar de gemir ante el placer.

-Te sacaron la inocencia…Ahhhhh…te enseñaron lo que…emmmm….debíamos aprender juntos… ¡Ahhhhh!-gimió al sentir su orgasmo llegar.

-Yo debía aprender antes de estar contigo…o te hubiera decepcionado-dijo dejándose caer encima de Jung Min tratando de recuperar su respiración, su orgasmo también había llegado-el porno me ayudo a poder llegar a hacer esto sin miedo…pero era demasiado tarde cuando me anime-Jung min no decia anda, trataba de recuperar su aliento, pero aun así escuchaba atentamente lo que decia su niño y comenzaba a comprender tantas cosas-tu decidiste terminar el mismo día que había decidido avanzar, te cansaste de esperar a un niño inexperto-sin poder controlarlo unas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar.

Escuchando ese leve llorisqueo, Jung Min levanto sus brazos y rodeo la cintura del maknae, que aun estaba sobre él, hundió su rostro en el cuello de este y comenzó a besarlo mientras le hablaba.

-No llores…me arrepiento tanto…no tienes idea de cuánto…fue una estupidez haber terminado-a cada frase daba un beso, los sollozos de Hyung Jun clamaron-yo pensé que no me querías, me sentí rechazado y que no me querías…confieso que me enoje mucho cuando supe que veías porno…me sentía aun peor…creí que te dejabas sacar las ganas con alguien más y eso no lo soporte…me alegra saber que fue por y para mi-subió sus manos y tomo el rostro del maknae alejándolo un poco para poder mirarlo de frente, este abrió sus ojos que aun tenia lagrimas que caían por su mejillas sonrojadas-pero no debiste hacer, me debiste decir que aun no estabas listo-explico Jung Min.

-No podía…no quería que me dejes por eso…quería aprender por ti-dijo escondiéndose una vez más en el pecho de Jung Min.

-¿Y dejarme a mi atrás?-pregunto, el maknae confundido levanto su cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo-ahora yo soy el inexperto, mientras tu aprendías todo eso yo seguía y sigo sabiendo lo básico no mas-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Lo básico?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-Lo que te enseñan en la escuela o aprendes hablando con amigos o en las típicas "charlas" con los padres…no más que eso…te dije que soy virgen-dijo aun con el puchero sin mirarlo.

-Yo no sabía…yo pensé que no…por eso no quería tenía miedo de decepcionarte-dijo buscando al mirada de Jung Min.

-Ahora el que te decepcionara seré yo…por qué no podre hacerte todo lo que viste en esos videos, no sabré como…estoy seguro que ni se de la existencia de muchas de las cosas que esperas que yo te haga-dijo soltando un bufido de frustración.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo-dijo el maknae con los ojos brillando, pero ahora no a causa de las lagrimas, sino de la ilusión y ansiedad.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Jung Min permitiéndole su mirada a Hyung Jun.

-Puedo decirte y guiarte ante cada cosa-los ojos de Jung Min brillaron por un momento, pero ese brillo se fue cuando un aroma llego a e.

-¡Sera en otro momento!-dijo sacando al maknae de encima de él y salir corriendo de la habitación mientras arreglaba su ropa.

-¿Qué?-se pregunto confundido el maknae cuando el aroma a quemado también llego a él.

Continuara…


	30. Perversión

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 30

Perversión

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el maknae llegando a la cocina donde Jung Min tiraba a la basura lo que planeaba fuera comida, pero ahora era algo todo negro.

-Se quemo…eso paso…yo planeaba un orgasmo rápido…no una confesión-dijo dejando haciendo una cara molesta ante el olor a quemado-¿tienes mucha hambre?-pregunto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-¿No estás viendo que se quemo? Si tienes mucha hambre pedimos algo que comer…sino vuelvo a cocinar, pero tardara-explico acercándose al Hyung Jun.

-Pide algo, tengo hambre-dijo Hyung Jun tocando su panza.

-Esta bien…pero tu duermes aquí entonces-dijo Jung Min-prometí cocinarte algo rico y lo hare…en la noche cuando regresemos del musical-dijo sacando su celular, ambos caminaron a la cocina y Jung Min tomo a copito mientras buscaba un numero-ten abrázalo mientras-dijo sentándose en el sofá y expendiéndole el oso a Hyung Jun.

-Lo puedo abrazar en la noche-dijo Hyung Jun.

-En la noche me abrazaras a mí y el dormirá en el sillón…así que ahora así luego le queda su olor-dijo Jung Min llamando y esperando a que le atiendan, el maknae se quedo pensando mientras abrazaba a copito, cuando Jung Min termino de hacer el pedido el maknae quiso sacarse una duda.

-¿Por qué dormirá aquí?-pregunto.

-Ya te lo explique-contesto Jung Min mirándolo, al ver al maknae que no recordaba suspiro-copito no puede ver las cosas que haremos y me enseñaras esta noche… ¿Cómo quieres que luego le hable? ¿Quieres sacarle la inocencia al pobre oso? Tu mataste la tuya y mataras la mía…deja al oso tranquilo-dijo yendo a cocina a limpiar lo quemado, mientras el maknae sonreír ante lo que pasaría esa noche.

-Creo que Jung Min te cuida y quiere mucho más de lo que yo creo copito-dijo feliz-¿debería ponerme celoso?-le pregunto al oso-no creo…seré yo quien duerma abrazado de él esta noche…eso si ojo con tocar demás los días que no esté-advirtió al oso.

-¿¡Eso quiere decir que te quedaras varias veces a dormir!?-pregunto en un grito Jung Min desde la cocina, el maknae enrojeció y pudo escuchar la risa divertida de Jung Min, como extrañaba esa risa, esa risa estaba seguro que solo él conocía ya que el reía así cuando sabia que lo avergonzaba con sus palabras.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían estado treinta minutos sentados en el sillón conversando y desvaneciendo sus dudas y lo único que Kyu le había dado eran unos cuantos besos simples, nada parecidos a esa mañana, el quería besos como esa mañana, ya que no era solo sexo, tenían una relación, el quería, el había esperado mucho, había guardado mucho sus sentimientos y deseos, no quería seguir reprimiéndolos, pero Kyu tenía la tonta idea de que el no quería eso aun, pero el si quería, el quería mas que besos simples, mucho más que besos apasionados.

Ahora él se estaba duchando y Kyu preparando algo de comer. No pudo evitar recordar el día en que Kyu se quemo la mano, recordar los momento en que lo ayudo a vestirse y desvestirse, no ayudaba en nada, quería a Kyu ahora mismo sobre el ¿Cómo pudo tener tanta fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo esa mañana? No lo comprendía.

Esta vez cuidaría de esta relación, esa vez pensaría dos veces antes de hacer cada cosa, no hablaba de una relación cualquiera, hablaba de una relación con Kyu Jong, la persona que amaba desde hace mucho. Era muy torpe en el amor, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien, debía fijarse más en Kyu que en el mismo, en lo que necesitaba y sentía Kyu, luego estaría él, luego estaría todo, lo principal seria Kyu y lo mucho que afectaría si el decia alguna idiotez, si él hacia alguna estupidez, no quería arruinar esta relación, lo amaba demasiado como para permitirse a si mismo lastimarlo.

-También debo aprender a ver sus indirectas-murmuro, era tan obvio que Kyu lo amaba y el de distraído no lo había notado.

Termino de ducharse y cambiarse, se dirigió a la cocina donde Kyu estaba terminando de cocinar.

-No creo que Hyung Jun llegue esta noche-dijo Kyu cuando lo vio entrar.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Young Saeng.

- Jung Min me mando un mensaje diciendo "tira a la basura toda película porno que encuentres de la habitación de Hyung Jun y también borra cualquier video que haya en su laptop"-informo Kyu.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto y Kyu asintió.

Ambos entraron la habitación del maknae buscando lo que Jung Min pidió para tirar, no fue difícil, el menor no ocultaba para nada su pornografía, andaba tirada por toda la habitación.

-Y yo creyendo que era un niño inocente-decia Young Saeng mientras levantaba algunas.

-Jung Min tendrá tanto placer cuando Hyung Jun ponga en práctica todo esto-dijo Kyu también recogiendo algunos.

Terminaron de tirar todo lo pornográfico y borrar cada uno de los videos que Hyung Jun había descargado a su laptop, tardaron poco más de media hora en ello.

-Listo…¿crees que se reconciliaron?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Creo que esta noche recuperaran todo el tiempo perdido esos dos..la sensualidad de Jung Min mas la perversión de Hyung Jun…¡no quiero ni imaginar lo que sucederá en ese apartamento!-dijo Kyu, pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos prepararon todo para sentarse a comer.

-Kyu Jong-llamo Young Saeng-no es que quiera algo como lo que Jung Min y Hyung Jun van a hacer pero…no estaría mal tampoco…es decir…podríamos dar ese paso…para no terminar como ellos…digo yo…si crees que es muy pronto esta bien…esperamos unos meses o no se-estaba colorado, nervioso y comenzaba a sudar, lo peor es que Kyu no contestaba y el estaba demasiado avergonzado como para levantar la vista y ver su expresión.

Continuara…


	31. Mas que solo placer

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 31

Más que solo placer

-¡¿Por qué les has dicho eso?!-preguntaba Hyung Jun pataleando y llorando.

-Ya no necesitas nada de eso-decia Jung Min sentándose en el sillón y viendo como el maknae parado aun pataleaba.

-Era mio…era mio-decia Hyung Jun.

-Ya no lo necesitaras ¿para qué quieres ver porno cuando lo puedes vivir conmigo?-pregunto con el seño fruncido-y acéptalo…tu colección de pornografía está en la basura…no tienes porque mirar a otras personas haciendo eso-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Les llamare para decirle que no tiren nada de mi pornografía-dijo el maknae sacando su celular.

-Tu haces eso y te puedes quedar con tu pornografía pero no con mi cuerpo-sentencio Jung Min.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido.

-Que es la pornografía o mi cuerpo…si eliges la pornografía no veras ni tocaras mi cuerpo ni nada de mí-explico Jung Min.

-No seas así…solo son películas-dijo Hyung Jun.

-Películas porno…no quiero que las veas-dijo Jung Min.

-Pero-quería quejarse el maknae pero Jung Min no lo dejo.

-por esta pelea tonta estamos perdiendo tiempo, la comida llegada en una hora, no quiero estar una hora peleando-se levanto y camino hasta pararse frente a Hyung Jun.

-¿Por qué lo encargaste para dentro de una hora?-pregunto con el estomago rugiendo y olvidando su pornografía.

-porque debes darme mi primera clase-contesto Jung Min.

-¿Clase?-Hyung Jun no comprendía.

-¿No crees que ya te di muchos orgasmos?-pregunto acercándose más a Hyung Jun y posando su mano en la mejilla del maknae, comenzó a bajarla al cuello, mientras lo miraba de una manera seductora-es mi turno de disfrutar ¿no crees?-acerco sus labios a los de Hyung Jun, sin tocarlo, ni besarlo solo rozándolos-deberías poner en práctica todo lo que viste, es tiempo de que tú me des unos cuantos orgasmos-tomo la cintura con la otra mano y lo apego a él.

-No me molestaría poner en práctica todo lo que se con tu cuerpo… ¿Cuántos te debo?-pregunto con el mismo tono y mirada sensual de Jung Min, sin besarlo, solo rozando sus labios sin obtener el contacto.

-Luego saco la cuenta…pero estoy seguro de que me debes más de dos….por el momento dame esos dos-dijo ahora su tomando sus labios y comenzando un apasionado beso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Dime algo, un 'si' un 'no' lo que sea, no me enojare, pero dime algo-pedía Young Saeng aun si poder mirarlo, sonrojado a más no poder y con un hilo de voz tímido.

-¿Tu en verdad tienes ganas?-fue la única pregunta que pudo formulas Kyu ante la impresión esa petición, Young Saeng asintió-vamos-dijo Kyu levantándose y saliendo de la cocina Young Saeng no se movió de su lugar, no comprendía-dije 'vamos'-dijo Kyu volviendo a la cocina y viéndolo sentado en el mismo lugar-ven-Young Saeng sin comprender lo siguió.

Kyu entro a su habitación y espero a que Young Saeng entre.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Young Saeng.

Kyu no contesto, comenzó a besarlo de una lenta manera que el correspondió y comenzó a intensificar, queriéndole demostrar que si quería seguir, Kyu no se negó, comenzó a subir sus manos buscando tocarlo, sentirlo, conocer el cuerpo de quien tanto amaba.

Bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Young Saeng y sin aviso saco su remera y comenzó a besar su cuello acariciando libremente la blanca piel de la ancha espalda, comenzó a suspirar con esas caricias y también busco piel de Kyu. Con timidez metió ambas manos dentro de la remera que llevaba Kyu, comenzando a acariciar su pecho, pero inmediatamente las quito con algo de temor.

-Si esto haciendo esto es porque también deseo sentir tus manos tocándome-explico Kyu sacándose el mismo su remera y volviendo a besar el cuello de Young Saeng sin dejar de acariciarlo-no tengas miedo-Young Saeng sonrió.

-Ya no lo tendré-dijo subiendo sus manos la morena piel de Kyu y comenzando a conocer su espalda, lo sintió temblar un poco ante su tacto, la piel de Kyu era cálida y sus manos estaban frías, pasaron unos segundos y escucho como suspiraba entre los besos que daba en su cuello por las caricias.

Sintió la majo de Kyu en su entrepierna, comenzando a tocar su miembro sobre la ropa, unos segundo después, cuando su miembro comenzó a endurecerse más escucho el ruido de su cinturón siendo desabrochado y luego caer, escucho otro cinturón siendo desabrochado, rápidamente llevo sus manos a la cadera de Kyu deteniendo sus manos.

-Yo lo hare-le susurro terminando el de desabrochar el pantalón de Kyu y dejándolo caer.

Comenzó a caminar, guiándolo a la cama, sin dejar de acariciarlo, llevando sus mansos desde sus hombros a muslos, todo lo que sus brazos permitan a sus manos tocar, sintiendo las caricias de Young Saeng de la misma manera por su cuerpo. Lentamente lo recostó en la cama sin separarse de su cuello, se posiciono entre las piernas y, aun con los bóxer, comenzó a fritar sus miembros, escuchándolo gemir bajo el, bajo sus besos al hombro y dio pequeñas mordidas. Bajo su mano al miembro de Young Saeng y lo libero, bajando un poco su bóxer, comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Ahhhhh….-gimió fuerte Young Saeng.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Kyu preocupado-yo no me enojare si decides parar-aseguro Kyu sin dejar el miembro de Young Saeng.

-Si…emmmm…lo estoy…no te preocupes…Ahhhhh-su miembro se endurecía cada segundo más entre la mano de Kyu ante la excitación y el placer que este le causaba.

-Entonces..Seguiré-dijo Kyu terminando de sacar el bóxer con la otra mano.

Humedeció dos de sus dedos con salida y busco la entrada de Young Saeng, comenzando a prepararlo, lo escucho quejarse, pero no negarse, no dejo de mover su mano con su miembro entre sus dedos, sin dejar de mover en los que había en su interior. Pronto lo escucho gemir mas lato, gemidos llenos de puro placer.

-Kyu…Jong…Ahhhhh-gemia Young Saeng.

-Young Saeng-lo llamo sacando los dedos de su interior y mirándolo de frente, este abrió sus ojos, su reparación agitada, sus cachetes totalmente rojos, Kyu sonrió ante esa vista, esos finos y delicados ojos que lo miraban brillosos y sedientos de mas, de mas placer producido por el-te amo…y esto ten por seguro que nunca será solo sexo, es denostarte cuanto te amo y te he amado desde hace mucho-dijo para luego besar ambas mejillas.

Sin esperar respuesta quito su bóxer y con un largo beso comenzó a ingresar dentro de Young Saeng, sintió sus manso aferrarse a él y morder su labio interior. Se quedo inmóvil, esperando a una señal para moverse, la cual no tardo tanto como pensó, comenzó a moverse y guio sus beso al cuello, lo escucho gemir y comenzó a embestirlo más rápido, cada vez escuchando más gemidos, volvió a masturbarlo sin parar, sin dejar de besarlo y gemir contra su cuello, esto era mucho más placentero de lo que se pudo haber imaginado cada día enamorado de él, valía la pena, por esto, cada momento de celo que reprimió al creer que la persona que amaba era Hyun Joong, por cada punzada en su pecho que sintió al sentir que debía olvidarlo y jamás lo hizo, agradecía en este momento haberse siempre negado a olvidarlo, le era imposible olvidar a una persona tan maravillosa a sus ojos como lo era Young Saeng.

Young Saeng no podía dejar de gemir ante todas esas sensaciones, ante todo ese placer, era diferente a cualquier otro placer, a estar con cualquier otra persona, el placer era dos veces mayor al ser la persona que amaba quien se lo daba. No sabía en qué momento Kyu Jong paso de ser solo su amigo a la persona que miraba y pensaba en todo momento, a la que amaba y no podía evitarlo. Tal vez haya sido que le gustabas cosas parecidas y en un principio pasaba más tiempo con él, que Jung Min y Hyung Jun eran demasiado inmaduros y gritones como para tener una charla y siempre buscaba a Kyu, que Hyun Joong , bueno no tenía una relación del todo cómoda con Hyun Joong si no era con bebida de por medio…todo eso siempre lo hacía volver a Kyu ante cada problema, aburicion o tan solo ganas de estar y conversar con alguien, pero eso pronto había terminado y lo buscaba en todo momento sin tener algún motivo, no recordaba cuando llego ese momento, no recordaba cuando acepto estar enamorado exactamente, no le importaba tampoco recordara hora, solo sentir y disfrutar, cuidar y no arruinar este amor, aprender junto a Kyu como ser bueno en el amor y dejar de fallar.

Young Saeng fue el primero en gritar su orgasmo y segundos después a Kyu, dejándose caer sobre Young Saeng, ambos tratando de regular la respiración, ambos satisfechos y agotados, pero felices.

Cuando recupero algo de fuerza y aliento se dejo caer junto a Young Saeng y puso una manta sobre ellos.

-Young Saeng… ¿te puedo pedir algo?-pregunto Kyu y este solo consiguió la fuerza para asentir-come mas-Young Saeng giro su cabeza dándole una mirada de confusión-quiero ver bien redonditos tus cachetes, me encantas y ahorita aparecen mas pequeños, come mas así no desaparecen-dijo pellizcando uno de los cachetes y dándole un pequeño beso.

Continuara…


	32. De la vista a la practica

"Separado pero juntos"

Capitulo 32

De la vista a la práctica

-Si tocaras bajo mi ropa o la sacaras…sería mejor para mí-dijo Jung Min queriendo más que solo besos en su cuello.

Hyung Jun lo había guiado hasta el interior de la habitación y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando sus manos en las caderas y de ahí no siguió, hace cinco minutos o más, no sabía, estaba besando y succionando su cuello sin mover ni un milímetro sus manos, el esperaba con ansiedad sentir las manos de su niño sobre su piel y este no las movía.

-ES que-intentaba explicarse el maknae sin dejar el cuello de Jung Min.

-Entiendo que mi cuello sea muy rico, pero te aseguro que todo mi cuerpo lo es, puedes besarlo todo, has todo lo que has visto en mi-Hyung Jun escuchando esas palabras metió un centímetro dentro de la camiseta de Jung Min sus manos, pero ahí las dejo-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jung Min tomando los hombros de Hyung Jun para verlo, pero este se reusó y siguió en su cuello-Hyung Jun ¿tu que tanto sabes?-pregunto.

-No es porque no sepa, ni por miedo-aseguro.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me tocas? Quiero sentir lo mismo que tu sentiste cada vez que te toque…quiero sentir placer por primera vez y que sea a causa tuya..Entiende que estoy deseoso de sentir tus manos ¿Por qué no quieres? Dijiste que harías todo lo que aprendiste conmigo…duele que ahora no lo has, duele esperar y no sentir tus manos sobre mi….duele tanto como cuando me rechazabas-explicaba Jung Min sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No Jung Min, lo siento-dijo Hyung Jun abrazándolo-no creas que te rechazo-explico, Jung Min correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto.

-No puedo seguir si no se-explico.

-¿Qué no sabes? Dijiste que sabias-dijo Jung Min.

-No eso...eso se-aseguro.

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunto confundido Jung Min.

-No se…lo que somos, Jung Min ¿esto es solo sexo?, ¿solo placer? No sé que es y si no se…no se de que manera quieres placer-explico tratando de que su voz no se quiebre, pero el quería saber si tenía o no de nuevo una relación con Jung Min, debía asegurarse para saber si debía dar finalmente ese paso no o no.

-No sé que somos, no sé qué es esto, ni yo lo sé Hyung Jun-algo fuerte golpeo su pecho-¿Qué quieres tu que esto sea?-pregunto.

-No quiero que siga siendo placer-dijo separándose del abrazo y mirándolo de frente-quiero…quiero-el menor solo decir eso con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hyung Jun…te aseguro que me encanta verte avergonzado y sonrojado, es lo que te hace ver inocente ahora, pero la comida llegara pronto y en verdad quiero al menos un orgasmo de tus manso, en verdad quiero saber que tan bien se sientes tus manos obre mi…luego hablamos de que es esto y te aseguro que es más que placer y que si somos algo, pero ahora mi mente no puede pensar-no podía negarlo, era lo que más deseaba ene se instante y era culpa de ese niño que se sintiera así, luego de haber comido su cuello y dejar duro su miembro se ponía a preguntar esas cosas, ahora no podía pensar él, no después de que a su mente vinieron imágenes de las manos de Hyung Jun recorriéndolo.

-¿Solo mis manos?-pregunto.

-Solo tus manos…por ahora-contesto.

No sería difícil poner en práctica lo que vio en los videos en el perfecto cuerpo de Jung Min, tampoco era que no quería tocarlo, sus manos temblaban de la ansiedad.

-Jung Min, luego de esto…agradecerás el que haya mirado tanto porno-le aseguro Hyung Jun quitándole la camiseta a Jung Min y luego comenzando a besar su hombro mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-No lo hare…el porno te saco la inocencia que yo debí sacarte-dijo entre suspiro Jung Min.

-Si seguía con esa inocencia ni siquiera estaría aquí-dijo mientras lo guiaba a la cama y lo recostaba sentándose sobre él y mirándolo mientras estiraba sus manos acariciando el pecho de este con una sonrisa.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, perdido en esa hermosa sensación al sentir esas blancas y suaves manos acariciando todo su pecho, de sentirlo sentado sobre él y comenzando a hacer un leve movimiento excitándolo mas.

-Yo quería a mi niño inocente…emmmm-no pudo evitar gemir ante el movimiento que Hyung Jun provocaba moviendo su cadera encima suyo y esos gemidos comenzaron a ser ahogados cuando el menor bajo y comenzó a besar su pecho subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello y parar en su oído.

-Ahora tienes un niño pervertido que te enseñara tantas cosas placenteras que ni te imaginas que existen-susurro levemente y luego comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello bajando sus manos lentamente por el pecho y abdomen escuchándolo suspirar.

-Lo bueno….es que esos videos ya están en la basura-dijo jadeando Jung Min al sentir las manos del maknae desabrochando su pantalón.

-Jung Min…entiende que si no fuera por esos videos, yo hubiese salido corriendo cuando tu pusiste unas de tus traviesas manos sobre mi y no estaría haciendo esto-explico mientras bajaba un poco el pantalón y bóxer de Jung Min y sacaba su miembro, bajo su mirada observándolo.

-¿Tanto miedo tenias?-pregunto Jung Min sin notar esos ojos brillosos observándolo tan atentamente.

-Si-dijo tomando entre su mano el miembro de Jung Min y comenzar a masturbarlo.

-Ahhhhh… ¿por…por qué? Emmmm-preguntaba entre gemido.

-No sabía que era tan placentero, solo no me animaba a dar ese paso…pero ahora solo disfruta-dijo aumentando el movimiento en su mano mientras busco sus labios dándole un tierno beso que Jung Min transformo en apasionado, pero lento, jugando con sus lenguas y dejando escapar gemidos de placer.

-Ahhhhh…..Ahhhhhh-gimio contra la boca del maknae cuando su primer orgasmo a causa de la mano de su niño llego.

Dejando su labios se sentó de nuevo, aun sobre él y lo vio tratando de recuperar la respiración pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunto emocionado.

-Increíble-fue la palabra que ni siquiera alcanzaba a describir cuanto le había gustado aquello-si esto es gracias al porno…te compraría una colección entera-dijo abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionado.

-No…jamás lo haría-contesto viendo el rostro desilusionado del maknae.

-¿Entonces para que lo dices?-pregunto cruzando sus brazos.

-Par que veas que tanto me…lo haría, pero no porque hay algo más que te excita más que el porno-aseguro.

-El porno me excitaba mucho-dijo Hyung Jun.

-Hay algo que et excita mas-aseguro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto curioso.

Jung Min tomo de sus caderas y lo volteo, quedando recostado entre las piernas de Hyung Jun y sus pantalones un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

-Yo-aseguro-yo te excito más que nada…porque aun eres un niño inocente que se ruboriza ante lo que digo o hago, porque aunque tu mente sea pervertida tu cuerpo es inocente y débil ante mis caricias, porque a tu cuerpo le encantan mis manos, tu cuerpo me ama-aseguro confiado.

-Eso…eso es mentira-dijo aver4gonsado y ruborizándose.

-¿Quieres ver que no miento?-pregunto.

-La comida llegara pronto-dijo Hyung Jun.

-Con más razón, puedo mostrarte que tanto me ama tu cuerpo que en poco minutos llega uno más de tus amados orgasmos…-comenzó a frotar su miembro desnudo contra el maknae.

Cerró los ojos, no podía negarlo, a su cuerpo le encantaba y lo sabía, pero algo como esto, exactamente como esto, nunca lo vio en sus videos.

-Para…para Jung Min-pidió bajando sus manos para parar a Jung Min, pero su manos tocaron justo y fuertemente el trasero de Jung Min, sosteniéndolo para que no se moviera, este se quedo quiero y lo miro con sorpresa, esperando alguna acción más, que sacara sus manos tímido, pero al contrario d eso, sintió las manos del menor apretar mas su trasero entre sus manos.

-Hyung Jun…lamo levemente Jung Min, pero el maknae no lo escucho y a diferencia de sostenerlo para que no se moviera, con su trasero aun entre sus manos, comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo, comenzando mover sus caderas también, consiguiendo así un frote mas fuerte entre sus miembros.

-Jung Min…-gimió Hyung Jun mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y su miembro a crecer y endurecerse-nunca vi nada de esto, me excita demasiado, porque nunca lo vi en mis videos-confeso sin dejar de moverse.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio Jung min al sentir como su miembro despertaba de nuevo luego de que sintió el de su niño chocar fuerte y duro contra el de él-¿Qué es lo que no viste?-pregunto con dificultad.

-La forma en que estamos, tu expresión, nunca se la vi a nadie, mi calor y necesidad, todos mis sentimientos, las enormes ganas de besarte…nunca lo vi en ningún video-explico-¿Por qué esto es tan diferente a los videos que vi?...¿por que al sentirte cerca y tocándome me siento excitado, pero de una menara diferente al cuando veo los videos?-pregunto deteniendo los movimientos, pero sin alejar las manos del trasero de Jung Min, mientras esperaba una respuesta a sus dudas.

Continuara…


	33. El paso tan esperado

"Separados pero juntos"

Capitulo 33

El paso tan esperado

Jung Min sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no tenía el suficiente alieno como para contestar, ignorando por ese momento la pregunta siguió con lo que Hyung Jun había comenzado, siguió frotando sus miembros.

-Jung Min…contesta…emmmm-gimió el maknae sin soltar el trasero de Jung Min, cerrando sus ojos ante el placer.

-Luego…Ahhhhh-fue su única repuesta, Hyung Jun fue quien comenzó con eso, el lo terminaría.

Segundos después escucho a su niño gemir fuertemente ante su orgasmo y el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres tu respuesta u otro orgasmo?-pregunto al sentir como Hyung Jun luego de unos segundos comenzaba a masajear su trasero.

-Mi respuesta-contesto abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Jung Min sobre él.

-Entonces para…por si sigues así no la tendrás-aseguro bajando sus labios al cuello del maknae para comenzar a besarlo.

-Responde-paro los movimiento de su mano y sintió a Jung Min subir con besos hasta su oreja-¿Por qué?-volvió preguntar.

-Porque me amas-le susurro Jung Min-por eso es diferente, porque entre nosotros hay amor…en los videos no… ¿me equivoco?-volvió a besar su cuello mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero esta no llegaba, volvió a subir sus beso-se que así es…dime que no si no me amas, pero yo sé que me sigues amando, como yo a ti ¿cierto?-pregunto para luego bajar sus besos una vez más.

-¿Qué somos?-pregunto ignorando la respuesta de Jung Min, este soltó un bufido contra su cuello y se salió de arriba del menor, se levanto y acomodo la ropa.

-Eso mismo te pregunto ¿Qué somos?, ¿ya lo pensaste?-pregunto mirando al maknae que rápidamente se puso de pie y también acomodo su ropas algo sonrojado, escucharon justo el timbre sonar-llego la comida…piensa rápido-dijo saliendo.

Cuando salió y fue a la cocina encontró a Jung Min preparando la mesa.

-Ya lo pensé-dijo tímidamente entrando, Jung Min levanto su mirada fijándola en el, algo sorprendido y asustado por la respuesta.

-¿Qué somos?-pregunto acercándose solo un poco, el maknae se ruborizo.

-Novios-murmuro lo suficiente audible para que Jung Min lo oyera y sonriera aliviado-pero al próxima que termines sin darme una razón ten por seguro que no seremos nada-su seño de frunció y miraba amamanté a Jung Min, este se acerco y lo abrazo.

-Eso no sucederá de nuevo-le aseguro en ese abrazo.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar el maknae se tiro en el sillón abrazando a copito, Jung Min se sentó frente a él, esperando que este le pida otro orgasmo, pero esta vez para ambos.

-Jung Min-lo llamo mientras miraba atentamente a copito.

-¿Si?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo, sonriendo, pensando que ah lo pediría.

-¿Puedo conservar mi pornografía?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y la sonrisa de Jung Min desaprecio.

-Te dije que ya estaba en la basura-respondió.

-pero…-reprocho.

-No quiero que veas eso y lo sabes, lo que sigue lo aprenderemos juntos, no más porno-aseguro.

-Pero no seria para aprender-dijo el maknae.

-¿Entonces?-su ceño se frunció.

-Para disfrutar mirándolo- respondió.

-¡No!-dijo frunciendo aun más su ceño-disfrutaras solo conmigo-aseguro.

-No seas así…además ni que te obligara a mirar-hizo un puchero-¡eres malo!-tomo a copito y se lo aventó, Jung Min lo recibió sorprendido y seto a copito a su lado-¿tanto te enojaste y ahora lo tratas así?-el maknae lo ignoro-niño caprichoso-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Muchas hablas pero nada haces-se quejo segundos después Hyung Jun.

-¿Qué?-lo miro confundido.

-Dices que tu e excitas más que los videos, que solo disfrutare contigo, que me darás muchos orgasmos…y llevo diez minutos aburrido solo mirándote-explico.

-Tu nunca dijiste que querías orgasmo ahora-explico.

-Tu tampoco-Jung Min suspiro, no quería pelear.

-Tu siempre eres el que los pides-explico.

-No estaría mal que tú los pidas acaso ¿no lo quieres?-pregunto.

-Claro que si… ¡Aish! No empieces con la pelea…yo siempre quiero, justo ahora quiero, pero tú solo peleas-se levanto y entro a su habitación, el maknae lo siguió.

-No quiero pelear, no te enojes-pidió acercándose a Jung Min que estaba sentado en la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-No estoy enojado-dijo cruzado de brazos sin mirarlo y con el ceño fruncido-solo molesto-explico.

-Es igual, no lo estés-pidió subiendo a la cama y sentándose sobre Jung min, colocando una pierna a cada lado de Jung Min-¿Por qué mejor no nos damos un orgasmo?-pregunto mirándolo inocentemente mientras movía su cadera buscando excitarlo.

-¿Damos?-pregunto, este asintió-¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-Como tú quieras-contesto siguiendo con ese roce.

-¿Penetración?-pregunto mientras sentía su miembro despertar.

-¿Penetración?-paro su movimiento, Jung Min se asusto ante su reacción.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo con miedo.

-Nada, solo pensaba…que es el momento-contestó acercando su rostro al de Jung Min y dándole un tierno beso que de apoco se volvió necesitado.

Volvió a mover su cadera, mientras el beso así agitar sus respiraciones y se volvía cada segundo más apasionado. Tomando los muslos de Hyung Jun entre sus manos, Jung min lo recostó en la cama subiéndose sobre él, aun entre sus piernas. Comenzó a guiar sus manos bajo la ropa del maknae, tocando su blanco pecho una vez más, rompió el beso buscando aire y aprovecho para desnudar por completo su pecho y el de su niño guiando su boca ahora al largo cuello blanco, mientras tocaba todo lo que sus manos deseaban y bajaba lentamente sus beso al hombro.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus rostros sonrojados, los nervios de ambos que se hacían ver en el pulso de sus manso al recorrer sus cuerpos por lo que sucedería, algo que ambos querían, la ansiedad ante la necesidad de tocar y ser tocados, de dejar ser libre ese amor, de mostrarle al otro cuanto lo amaba y quería ser amado la sensaciones de placer, el ambiente de pronto se había vuelto caluroso. Sus pechos desnudos y sudados unos contra otro, sintiendo los latidos cada vez mas rápidos del otro, sintiendo el pecho del otro subir y bajar agitadamente, volviéndose a besar una vez más, con pasión y necesidad.

Jung Min comenzó a mover su cuerpo de arriba abajo, frotando todo su cuerpo con el del maknae, consiguiendo aun amas excitación y placer para ambos, detuvo sus movimientos luego de muchos gemidos, bajo sus beso al sudado pecho del maknae, mesclado su saliva con él, dejando leves marcas, impidiendo que en un futuro, por un tiempo, el maknae deje de mostrar tan libremente el cuerpo que solo él debía ver.

Llego al ombligo y ahí se quedo besando y lamiendo mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba junto con el bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo, el miembro de Hyung Jun se mostro completamente duro frente a la vista de Jung Min, palpitante y ansioso, deseoso y exigiendo ser atendido, haciendo lo contrario a lo que seguramente su niño esperaba, volvió a subir con húmedos besos hasta buscar sus labios, mientras desabrochaba su propio pantalón, pero dos manos lo detuvieron y hicieron aquello, bajándolo un poco.

Termino de liberar el miembro duro de Jung Min y subió sus manos al desnudo pecho empujándolo y dándose la vuelta, dejándolo ahora bajo suyo.

Sin darle tiempo protestar a Jung Min, bajo inmediatamente hasta su abdomen, dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su miembro y comenzar a pasar su lengua a lo largo de este, rodeándolo en la punta, chupando y tragando el pre semen que comenzaba a liberar el excitado miembro.

-Ahhhhh…Hyung Jun-gimió Jung Min tomando la cabeza de Hyung Jun subiéndolo-no juegues-pidió mientras lo jalaba y el maknae se acomodaba sobre el, con una pierna a cada lado, bajando para besar a los exigente la biso que lo esperaban.

Comenzó a frotar su trasero contra el miembro de Jung min mientras se besaban.

-Jung Min ¿debo enseñarte cómo?-pregunto burlonamente contra los labios de este.

-No soy tan ignorante, se lo suficiente como para hacerte gemir mi nombre hasta dejarnos sordos en tu primera vez-dijo para luego morder el labio inferior del maknae y guiar una mano en busca su entrada.

-Emmmm-se quejo al sentir un dedo invadiéndolo y comenzando a moverse en su interior, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Jung Min mordiéndolo cuando el dolor se hacía más intenso y besándolo cuando el placer comenzaba.

Ingreso un segundo dedo y sintió una mordida, mordió su labio ante el dolor, y luego sintió como era succionado y besado, mientras escuchaba gemidos, no dejo de moverlos dedos, abrirlos, sacarlo y meterlos, y de pronto, sin aviso metió el tercero y sintió otro mordiscón un poco más arriba del anterior, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que metió y saco eso dedos, los movió en círculos, sin soltar su labio tratando de no gritar ante el mordido, que pronto alivio y fue una vez más succionado, besado y lamido.

-Te lastime-dijo entre jadeos Hyung jun.

-No importa… ¿etas listo?-pregunto sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro del maknae.

-Si-fue su respuesta, Jung Min alejo su mano, Hyung Jun se sentó una vez más, sobre él y tomando el miembro de Jung Min entre sus manos lo guio a su entrada, ingresando de una sola vez por completo.

-Ahhhhhhhhh-grito al sentirlo dentro de él a Jung Min, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, bajo aferrándose al cuerpo bajo el y se mantuvo quieto esperando a acostumbrarse.

-No lo estabas-susurro Jung Min conteniendo la necesidad, para no lastimarlo más.

-Si lo estoy, solo espera-pidió.

-Yo soy el que debió mirar porno, así no te lastimo-murmuro apenado.

-No lo haces…pero si quieres las vemos juntos-dijo haciendo un movimiento de caderas indicando que el dolor se había ido.

-Ahhhhh…eso…nunca…emmmm-dijo al sentir su miembro salir y volver a ingresar, tomo las caderas de Hyung Jun, y lo ayudo a moverse mientras sus labios se unían en otro apasionado y necesitado beso y sus gemidos morían entre sus lenguas.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio Hyung Jun soltando los labios de Jung Min y sentándose, llevando sus manos al pecho de este que lo ayudaba a impulsarse ante cada …Ahhhhh…ahí Jung Min-gimió desesperado al sentirlo tocar fuerte y duramente su próstata-Ahhhhh…más rápido ahí-dijo sin parar de moverse, haciendo mas rápidas las embestidas.

El sudor bañaba los cuerpos de ambos, sus mejillas sonrojadas el placer inundándolo, Hyung Jun dejándose perder ante la mano que busco su miembro y ahora comenzaba a masturbarlo, y Jung Min disfrutando de la vista que ofrecía el maknae sobre él, que solo aumentaba aun más el placer en su cuerpo.

-Ahhhhh…así Hyung Junnie…no pares…emmmm-gemía y gruñía Jung Min.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-ese era su último aliento y Jung Min sintió su seme manchando su mano y parte de su pecho, se dejo caer sobre él.

Rápidamente tomándolo del trasero lo volteo quedando sobre él y siguió embistiéndolo fuertemente, mientras Hyung Jun intentaba recuperar su respiración

-Ahhhhh-gimió sin aliento unos cuantos segundos después Jung Min dejándose caer encima de Hyung Jun, ambos satisfechos y cansados.

Cuando logro recuperar su respiración se dejo caer a su lado, saliendo de su interior y abrazándolo.

-Mi niño-murmuro abrazando la cintura de Hyung Jun y recostando su cabeza sobre el blanquecino pecho.

-¿Ni?-pregunto confundido.

-Si…mi niño pervertido…mio-volvió a murmurar con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo tengo unos meses menos que tu-se quejo el maknae.

-No importa…eres un niño…mi niño, de nuevo mio…-aseguro.

Hyung Jun sonrió ante esa afirmación, no le molestaba ser solo de Park Jung Min, su corazón latía de felicidad ante las palabras, sencillas y posesivas palabras que solo Park Jung Min le podía decir a él.

-Sí, mi caballito-dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos en un abraso, sintió como se acomodaba y aferraba mas a él y se dio cuenta de que ya se había quedado dormido.

Había llorado y sufrido mucho por ese caballo, pero también lo hacía muy feliz, solo con él podía sentir tantas cosas y sobre todo placer, su relación ya no era solo ternura y pelas ahora más que nada era…¡sexualmente pervertida! ¿Cómo no ser pervertido con tan sensual caballo solo suyo? No se podía, toda su perversión, que se creó ante tanto porno, explotaba al solo verlo, al solo acariciarlo en ese momento, quería continuar. El miedo que tenía hace meses, ya no existía dentro suyo y lo agradecía, agradecía que Jung Min lo ame tanto como para haber soportado tanto tiempo, para haber perdonados su inseguridades, por haber regresado y mostrarle todo ese enorme placer, agradecía que Jung Min sea tan sensual y solo de él, que Jung Min lo ame y solo quiera sus caricias y cuerpo.

Unas cuantas semanas después en el apartamento…

-Ya no quiero mas-decia Young Saeng alejando el plato.

-No cocine todo esto para que solo comas unos bocados-se quejaba Kyu.

-¿Cómo unos bocados? Casi me lo acabe-se quejo.

-No es así…vamos, debes comer mas-decia Kyu.

-¿Quieres que engorde tanto como para que ni las fans me quieras?-se cruzo de brazos indignado.

-se que las fans amaran tus cachetes cuando los vean más grandes-dijo pellizcándolos y dándole un beso.

-Déjame…ya no comeré-dijo yéndose a la sala.

-Dijiste que comerías un poco mas-dijo Kyu yendo tras él.

-Dije que comería un poco más, no mucho mas-se tiro en el sofá.

Kyu Jong estaba empecinado en hacer crecer los cachetes, que según él, eran más chicos y los quería tan grandes como antes y todos los días cocinaba el haciéndolo comer de mas.

-Cuando te quedes sin cachetes no te querré-amenazo Kyu.

-Se que no será así…tu me amas de todas maneras-dijo Young Saeng con una sonrisa triunfante, seguro de sí mismo, mas al ver la cara de 'sí, es así' de Kyu.

-Arrogante…bien que hace unas semanas no lo creías-Young Saeng estaba por dar sus razones cuando tocaron la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con Hyung Joong y unas cuantas maletas a su alrededor.

-Tu entra estas-le extendió dos maletas a Kyu mientras el tomaba otras.

-¿Qué tiene esto dentro?-pregunto al sentirlas pesadas.

-Mangas-contesto entregándole otras dos a Young Saeng que se había acercado-estas también-dijo refiriéndose a esas dos maletas que dio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Las filmaciones terminaron y puedo volver-explico entrando.

-¿Traes algo de ropa entre tantas males?-pregunto Kyu.

-Tres son de ropas y cosas personales, esas cuatro y de mangas que compre mientras no estuve-explico mientras terminaban de entrarlas-oh…si ten-saco de su saco el control del televisor-ya se los puedo devolver-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hace semanas que no vemos televisión por tu culpa-dijo Kyu tomándolo y prendiéndola-¿dormirás en mi habitación?-pregunto sin prestar atención a la tele.

-Nuestra habitación es de nuevo-dijo Hyun Joong.

-Oh…un especial de tu drama-Young Saeng si prestaba atención a la televisión.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Apágala!-se tiro sobre Kyu que aun tenía el control.

-¡No! Yo lo quiero ver-decia Kyu forcejeando.

-¡Yo también!-decia Kyu mientras con su vista buscaba el control en el suelo, mientras Kyu y Hyun Joong forcejeaban tirados en el suelo por el contra que ni sabían dónde estaba.

-¿Por qué la puerta no está cerrada?-pregunto Jung Min entrando y viendo aquel lio.

-¿Jung Min?, ¿tú también vuelves?-pregunto Young Saeng, Jung Min vio las maletas de Hyun Joong y negó.

-No, dentro de unas semanas planeo volver, vine a visitarlos y informarles que desde mañana vendrán personas que irán trayendo de nuevo mis cosas aquí-explico mientras Kyu y Hyun Joong dejaban de forcejear.

-¿Tantas cosas debes traer?-pregunto Kyu.

-Es Jung Min…claro que debe tener mucho-dijo Hyun Joong.

-Oh….tu drama…no había tenido oportunidad de verlo completo-dijo Jung Min haciéndole acordar a los chicos su discusión.

-¡Dame el control!-dijo corriendo a Kyu que había encontrado el control.

-¿Y Hyung Jun?-pregunto Jung Min sin prestarle atención a los dos corriendo.

-En su habitación-respondió Young Saeng siguiendo con la mirada a los dos que ahora corrían alrededor de la cocina.

Jung Min se fue a la habitación del maknae y Young Saeng se tiro en el sillón a ver el drama.

-Hola Hyung Jun…vine a visitarlos y…-Jung Min saludaba con una sonrisa entrando, pero esta se borro al ver al maknae sonrojado con su laptop de la cual se escuchaban gemidos obvios y a su alrededor había unas cuantas películas nada inocente-¿otra vez porno?-pregunto apretando sus dientes.

-Ya te dije…no podrás contra mi pornografía-dijo sonriendo Hyung Jun.

-Odio mas tu colección de pornografía que tus videos juegos-murmuro algo resignado y menso enojado al notar la erección de Hyung Jun.

-Al menos así asegúrate que tendrás toda mi atención-dijo el maknae cerrando la laptop y dejándola a un lado mientras Jung Min se acercaba.

-Es la razón por la cual no te la volví a tirar-dijo Jung Min subiendo a la cama y sentándose sobre Hyung Jun.

-¿El porno es bueno?-pregunto contra los labios de Jung Min que comenzaron a besarlo, tomo una de las manos de este y la llevo a su miembro.

-Algo-murmuro Jung Min tocando masajeando el miembro entre sus manos-que me recibas con estas erecciones es bueno…algunas veces-dijo bajando a besar su cuello.

- Estoy seguro que tu también has visto alguna vez porno-dijo Hyung Jun disfrutando la mano de Jung Min masajeando su excitado miembro.

-Eso solo lo ven los niños-aseguro Jung Min-ahora no hables…tienes que aprovechar la posible última vez que tengas placer en tu propia habitación-dijo recostando al maknae y poniéndose entre su piernas.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Pronto volveré y esta solo será mi habitación-dijo tomando los labios del maknae en un apasionado y sensual beso que hizo que la mente del maknae se pusiera en blanco y no reaccionara ante la posibilidad de perder las comodidades de dormir solo.

FIN.


End file.
